Sweet or Sour?
by Tiffan8ar
Summary: Hey everyone its your friendly neighborhood author here lol So i've had this story in my head for a while and I just really needed to get it out. Its based 10 years AFTER Mei left Yuzu with the letter, if you wanna know more I guess you will have to read to find out :) Happy reading. Also I know I have my other stories and I do plan on updating them all very soon
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

-GASP-

Mei shot her eyes open, blinking, as she looked around the room.

'_Another dream?_' She asked herself as she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

There was a light knock on her door. After quietly inviting the person on the other side in, Mei saw light brown hair and a pair of glasses enter before she finally locked eyes with the man she had been arranged to marry.

"Mei, are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asked politely as he stood in the doorway to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you Udagawa." Mei bowed slightly as she waited for him to close the door.

As soon as she heard the click of the door she let out a sigh and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. Mei used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away and tried to steady her breathing once again. Pulling her hands back, Mei stared at the wedding ring that had been on her hand for the last 10 years.

Then, using her other hand Mei pulled out the chain necklace that held her irreplaceable treasure. Memories started to flood her mind and a name escaped her lips.

"Yu…zu."

She shed more tears, especially since she hadn't spoken that name in years. She couldn't. It was too painful for her to think of the energetic blonde, much less utter her name out loud.

After leaving Yuzu with that heart shattering letter, Mei married Udagawa just as her grandfather had arranged. She and her new husband moved to America to strengthen the family business overseas, leaving behind their lives in Japan. Mei had returned to Japan for a few small business trips and to visit Grandfather as he was getting older. But it was never the same as during her youth.

As much as she had wanted to see or even ask about Yuzu, she found that she just couldn't. She remembered back to when Himeko had mentioned something about Yuzu going completely off the rails where drugs and alcohol were involved. Even Ume had rung once. To Mei's surprise, Ume knew about everything between she and Yuzu. Her stepmother even begged for the younger girl to come and see her stepsister. But Mei had a duty and knew that she had to see it through to the end, no matter how sad she felt. So she turned her back on Yuzu and Ume, never looking back, until now.

Mei lay back down on the bed, tried to close her eyes, hoping that sleep would take over soon.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Mei looked out the plane window and let out a long sigh as she heard the pilot announce that they had landed at their destination. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look straight at Udagawa as he spoke with concern in his voice.

"Mei, are you sure you're ok? I know this must be hard for you. Yuzu will probably be there."

He gave his wife a warm smile as he tried to provide some kind of comfort. Mei looked straight into his eyes as she tried to calm the storm of feelings swirling inside of her.

Giving a simple nod, Mei answered in her usual monotone voice.

"Yes, I should be fine, thank you for your concern."

Looking at his watch Udagawa gave another smile before he asked, " Should we get something to eat first? After all, we are a little early."

Udagawa knew that his wife had not eaten properly in the last few days. He hoped that he could get her to eat something decent.

"I heard this place is really good and it has nothing but 5 star reviews." He excitedly turned his phone towards Mei before exiting the limo and opening Mei's door for her.

"It looks rather busy, will we be able to get a seat?" Mei asked as she looked at the fully booked restaurant.

"Reservation for Udagawa please."

Realisation hit Mei as she heard Udagawa confirm the booking with the hostess at the counter.

After being taken to their seats and ordering drinks Mei finally spoke to Udagawa.

"Thank you for your concern."

"I just worry about you sometimes Mei. I've noticed you tend to forget to look after yourself recently." Mei didn't reply, distracted by the menu options. After perusing their menus, Mei had to admit that every dish looked delicious. From the seasoned panko breaded calamari with garlic aioli and wide assortment of other appetizers and salads to the main courses and desserts. It was almost a challenge to select just one of each. Udagawa decided on steak, whereas Mei selected a citrus salmon special of the day.

After ordering their food, the two sat in silence as they waited for their meals. Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait long. It seemed like only a few minutes passed as the food was being placed in front of them. Mei admired her beautifully plated entrée and equally delectable side dishes and took a bite. She couldn't help but smile to herself as her first bite of salmon was perfectly tender and moist with just a hint of hollandaise sauce flavored with yuzu.

"Wow, this is really amazing!" Udagawa spoke first as he cut into his filet mignon.

"Even though they're so busy we didn't have to wait very long AND the food tastes superb." Udagawa was incredibly impressed by the kitchen and its chef. One of his passions was finding stellar places to eat, especially after being a cafe owner.

"Yes, it is very delicious." Mei finally shared her opinion, as she finished a flavorful mouthful.

"Well, it must be awesome, for you to compliment it Mei." He gave his wife a smile as he spoke.

Out of all the places they had been to Mei had only ever complimented 4, making this restaurant number 5.

No more words were spoken as the married couple finished off their meals.

"Excuse me, I will just use the restroom." Mei gracefully stood and went to the bathroom.

"Was everything satisfactory Sir?" The waiter asked as he collected the plates.

Giving a large nod Udagawa spoke enthusiastically.

"Everything was perfect, please give our compliments to the chef!"

Pointing to the back of someone who was talking to another table, the waiter smiled and suggested, "You can thank her yourself if you like Sir. She is just over there…hey, Chef!" The young server called out to the restaurant's executive chef.

The unassuming Chef de Cuisine turned around. Blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, bright emerald eyes and a wide smile met Udagawa.

"Boss?!"

"Yuzu?"

They both spoke simultaneously, before Udagawa could react Yuzu already made her way over and pulled him into a tight hug as she greeted him.

"Wow, how long has it been? How are you Udagawa-san?"

Udagawa couldn't believe his eyes. He gave Yuzu a tight squeeze back before the two let go and were now standing face to face. Yuzu glanced down to his hand and saw his wedding ring. A huge signature Yuzu grin covered her face right before she questioned her former boss in a cheeky tone.

"AND you got married!? Who's the lucky lady?"

Udagawa didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words when a voice arose from behind Yuzu.

"Yu…." The rest of the name died on her lips. She couldn't bring herself to finish it.

Yuzu spun in one motion and her eyes locked onto the violets that she used to look into everyday from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"M…Mei?"

All three stood in an awkward silence, simply staring at one another. Mei couldn't take her eyes off Yuzu. Yuzu was stuck in a trance as she held Mei's gaze, while Udagawa couldn't help but look between the two young women in front of him.

A few minutes had passed now and the silence was suffocating until…

-ring ring-

Udagawa smiled and politely excused himself as he went to answer the call. He locked eyes with Mei for a second and he could see that the younger girl was begging him with her eyes to not leave her alone with Yuzu. But he knew that this was something that would have eventually happened. As he made his way toward reception to take the call, he thought '_Sorry Mei, you will thank me later.' _

The air felt thick and Yuzu found herself trying to think of an escape from this situation.

'_I knew we would probably see each other today, but I wasn't expecting it right now._' Yuzu thought to herself as she wished that she had left 5 minutes sooner. Then, maybe this whole meeting could have been avoided.

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she realised the reason that Mei was here in Japan.

She quickly bowed as she spoke to her ex lover.

"M….Mei I'm really sorry about Gramps, I know he was really important to you." Yuzu tried to sound confident but she still struggled to even say her ex girlfriend's name without breaking.

Mei couldn't believe how Yuzu was being so formal. The way she was acting was so out of character from the Yuzu that Mei remembered. Out of habit Mei bowed as she responded to the blonde.

"Thank you Yu….zu."

Yuzu could hear the strain in Mei's voice and it pulled something in her heart as she stood to leave. The two women lingered in another uncomfortable silence as they stared into each others' eyes, as if they both were searching for something.

'_Now's not the time to be meek, say something.' _Mei chastised herself before she took in a deep breath and got ready to speak when….

"Hey Chef, your Mum is on the phone, she's saying something about being late." A young man with a chef's hat called out to Yuzu as he waved a phone in his hand. Yuzu quickly looked down at her watch.

"Shit!" She cursed before looking back up to see violets locked on her.

Yuzu couldn't stop herself from looking down at Mei's hand to see the wedding ring that should have been from her. But instead Udagawa's ring was on Mei's finger. The sight of the ring was a tangible symbol of Mei's betrayal. All it did was put another knife in Yuzu's heart as it reminded her that Mei was and never would be hers. Yuzu's stomach twisted in a knot that she felt would never come undone.

Keeping a blank unemotional face, Yuzu finally spoke to Mei in a colder tone then she did earlier.

"Mei, I need to go."

Before Mei could say anything Yuzu respectfully bowed to her again and exited the front door.

She watched as Yuzu passed Udagawa and gave him a warm smile as she flew out the door.

The rest of the day seemed to drag for both women. Mei was now at the Aihara mansion where she met her father.

"So, I hear that you already saw Yuzu." Sho absent-mindedly stated to his daughter as he checked his suit in the mirror.

Knowing that his wife was not up to talking about the recent encounter, Udadgawa replied instead.

"News sure travels fast. It was a pleasant surprise. I never would have guessed Yuzu would become a master chef." Udagawa tried to give his wife a reassuring smile, but Mei seemed to be daydreaming as she looked out the window.

"Ume rung me a little while ago. Yuzu's not only a chef, she owns that place too. She built it from the ground up." Turning to his daughter, Sho continued to speak.

"You should be proud of your stepsister Mei. I know Ume and I are so very proud of her accomplishments."

Mei couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips as she thought of Yuzu. But it quickly faded as she thought back to how formal Yuzu was towards her earlier. Usually Yuzu would always try to have some kind of physical contact, like a hug, but she didn't even try to touch Mei at all.

Just the thought, made Mei feel ill. She had longed for Yuzu's touch. She could get lost in those bright emerald eyes for days and yet when she looked into them today all she saw was pain and sorrow.

"Ummm, did Yuzu say anything?" Mei noticed that her father was acting strange all of a sudden as he asked the question. Udagawa went to speak but Mei spoke first.

"Like what Father? She gave her condolences for Grandfather and that was all."

-Sigh-

"I see, well, that's alright…..we should get going anyway."

Sho tried to act normally as he checked his phone for the time and started to make his way to the limo awaiting their arrival.

Mei made a mental note to definitely ask him later about his strange behaviour.

The funeral was as Mei had expected with many prominent business executives showing up to pay their respects. But she couldn't help but continue to look through the crowd for a certain blonde.

When Mei finally saw Yuzu it was only for a glimpse. Several people were trying to talk to she and her father. She was a bit overwhelmed and couldn't find a second to escape.

Everything finally calmed down and everyone that was close with the Aihara Chairman had returned to the mansion for the reception.

"This food is delightful, your grandfather would be pleased Mei." Mei recognised the older gentleman as one of her grandfather's closest colleagues. She bowed politely as she thanked him.

"Mei?"

Mei felt her whole body stiffen as she heard the familiar voice. Turning slowly Mei was met with another pair of green eyes that she was happy to call family.

"Hello, M…Mother how are-"

Mei was cut off as Ume pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's been soooo long! How have you been Mei-chan? We would have come and said hello sooner but you looked like you were busy with so many paying their respects." Ume gave Mei her usual warm motherly smile.

Mei had to admit that she definitely missed this woman. She had shown Mei nothing but love and kindness while she was in her care and she couldn't have asked for a more loving stepmother than Ume.

"It's fine Mother, I'm happy to see you….." Mei looked around Ume.

Ume knew immediately who her stepdaughter was looking for.

"Yuzu is probably in the kitchen or she might have made another trip to the restaurant."

Mei gave Ume a confused look as she truly was a bit lost at the conversation right now.

Noticing the confusion on Mei's face, Ume spoke again.

"Yuzu's catering team is supplying the food here today, didn't Sho tell you?"

Mei realised that this was most likely what her father was acting so strange about before, but little did she know that there was more behind Sho's odd behaviour.

"No, he didn't. I hope she isn't overworking herself."

Ume could hear the concern in the raven-haired woman's voice. She gave a warm smile as she spoke like a true proud mum.

"Yuzu will be fine, she really wanted today to be perfect and to make sure that you and Sho had the least amount of stress as possible."

Mei politely excused herself as she made her way outside for some fresh air. She closed her eyes and let a few tears run down her face as she took in a few deep breaths to compose herself. All the events from the day hit her hard and she didn't know how to deal with her emotions right now.

"Excuse me, why are you crying?"

Mei looked around as she heard a young voice, then a small tug on her black dress caused her to look down at the little girl that was wearing her own immaculate black dress. But what really made Mei speechless were the girl's features. She had chestnut blonde hair and violet eyes the same shade as her own.

"Are you sad?" The little girl asked as she pulled out a tissue and handed it to Mei.

The gesture caused a small smile to form on Mei's lips as she accepted the tissue and dried her tears.

After calming herself, Mei finally replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The little girl gave a wide smile, bowed respectfully before standing back up and gave Mei another wide grin.

Mei looked around as she realised that the little girl was not accompanied by anyone.

She crouched down so that the two were at eye level before she spoke.

"Where's your mother little one?" Mei's voice was soft as she looked into the little girl's eyes.

Mei watched as the smile quickly faded and was replaced with a quivering lip as she spoke.

"I'm….n...not sure."

Mei quickly took the girl's hand and gave her a smile as she asked, "Well, how about we find her together?"

Mei watched as a small smile made its way back onto the child's face as she nodded.

Mei felt a small hand grip her own right before she asked, "Can we look over there?"

Mei simply started to walk in the direction that the girl was pointing as she held onto the small hand holding hers.

The two walked around the garden surrounding the huge mansion. Mei's mind started to wander back to her childhood and all the memories of times she spent with her grandfather. Mei felt her hand being pulled back and she turned to see the young girl watching the cherry blossom leaves falling to the ground.

"Cherry blossoms are Mama's favourite!" The grin that the blonde girl gave Mei made her think of a certain blonde haired woman.

"Did you know that the cherry blossom symbolizes fleeting beauty and the brevity of life?" Mei spoke in a soft tone as she watched the girl start to twirl under the falling leaves while giggling.

Finally, toward the end of the hectic day, it felt like a nice breath of fresh air to actually be distracted for once and Mei almost felt relaxed.

"You sure do know a lot Miss." The little girl ran up to Mei and gave her a flower as she smiled and continued to compliment Mei.

"And you're really pretty too."

Mei gladly accepted the flower as she bowed and thanked the young chestnut blonde.

"Haruka?"

A voice came from around the corner, catching Mei off guard. She slowly turned as she heard the child call back to the person.

"Mama, I'm here!"

Within seconds, a person appeared and froze in front of Mei.

Both women locked eyes as they spoke at the same time.

"Yuzu?"

"Mei?"

**TO BE CONTINUED?….**

**HEY EVERYONE THIS STORY HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE SO I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT AND HERE IT IS, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE OR IF I SHOULD EVEN CONTINUE IT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ALSO IF YOU ARE READING MY OTHER STORIES I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I WILL BE UPDATING NEXT, WORK IS REALLY BUSY SO I WILL UPDATE WHENEVER I GET TIME AND I WILL TRY MY BEST :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE, I REALLY DIDN'T THINK I WOULD GET SO MUCH FEED BACK. IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW THAT SO MANY OF YOU ENJOY MY WRITING. SO AS REQUESTED HERE IS CHAPTER 2 :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY **

CHAPTER 2

Both women stood still while staring at one another. The silence was deafening.

'_Seriously! Out of all the people here, Haruka had to be with Mei!?_' Yuzu internally screamed. Meanwhile, she remained petrified in front of the raven haired beauty.

"Look Mama, your favourite!" Haruka grabbed Yuzu's hand and placed a cherry blossom in her palm, pulling Yuzu out of her trance. Giving Haruka a warm smile Yuzu spoke in a soft loving voice as she felt the flower in her hand.

"Thank you sweetie." Yuzu leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead.

Haruka beamed with happiness as she smiled at her Mama. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, Haruka added, "Mama, did you know that cherry blossoms symbolize fleeting beauty and the brevity of life?"

"Well, I do now." Yuzu moved a few strands of hair that seemed to be out of place on Haruka's forehead. She felt a knot in her stomach as her daughter pointed toward Mei.

"The pretty lady over there told me."

Mei watched as Yuzu's hand froze, she took the chance to glance over both Yuzu's hands, she couldn't see a ring on any of the blonde woman's fingers. Mei couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips.

The smile didn't last long as she felt eyes on her, slowly moving her eyes from Yuzu's hand she met those bright emeralds that she had missed so much. Yuzu's eyes were always a hidden sanctuary for Mei, those soft, caring, and loving emeralds could melt any of her problems away.

Mei felt a lump in her throat when she sensed something different coming from those same eyes. They were no longer looking at her softly with care or love. Instead, the eyes and expression Yuzu wore at the moment were hard and distant. Mei wondered, 'Is there a hint of anger in those emeralds?'

Both women took in the sight of each other, time had been good to them both. Yuzu had noticed from the moment she had laid eyes on Mei in the restaurant that her beauty was still second to none. Mei's long, silky, black hair, slim body and pale skin were still all just as Yuzu remembered. She also saw the difference in Mei's eyes, that sad expression that she had tried so hard to keep off the younger girl's face, when they were school girls, was now imprinted all over the raven haired woman's face. It looked like it was there permanently now.

Mei had also taken note of her ex lover. The way that Yuzu's presence could just light up a room in an instant. It was something that seemed like a very distant memory or even a dream.

Yuzu was still a fraction shorter than herself, but it also seemed as though Yuzu had toned down her makeup. Mei still couldn't deny how breathtaking Yuzu appeared. Still wearing accessories with a simple black dress that showed off Yuzu's figure nicely, certain thoughts started to make Mei's throat dry.

"Thank you for helping me Miss."

Both Mei and Yuzu were pulled back to reality as they realised why and where they were at the moment. Plus, they were not alone. Both women looked down to see Haruka bowing respectfully as she thanked Mei. Mei copied the gesture as she replied in a strained voice.

"You're very welcome."

"Mama always says to be respectful and thank people when they help you." Haruka grabbed her Mama's hand as she gave both women a wide smile.

Mei could see nothing but love in Yuzu's eyes as she looked down and smiled back at her daughter.

"You have a really great Mama." Mei spoke as she tried to smile at the pair in front of her but Yuzu could see straight away how hard the younger woman was struggling.

"Mei I….-"

"Oh my god, here you are! Sorry Yuzu I only turned my back for a second." Ume had come running around the corner apologising for letting Haruka wander off.

"Granny!"

"Thanks Mama, I should really get back and make sure the last plates are being served promptly."

Yuzu went to leave as she gave her mum and daughter a quick hug when…

"Y…..Yuzu."

Yuzu stopped in her tracks with her back facing the three. Ume could feel the strained tension in the air between Yuzu and Mei. She went to speak but Yuzu managed to speak first as she slowly turned to face her ex lover.

"Thank you for looking after Haruka, I need to get back to work."

Yuzu quickly left, leaving a confused Haruka and a concerned Ume.

Yuzu had just avoided her twice, Mei couldn't help but feel as though she truly had lost everything, was Yuzu just going to treat her like a stranger?

Mei could feel the tears coming. She couldn't risk being seen by anyone. Quickly bowing Mei excused herself as she made her way back inside. She swiftly made her way upstairs and into her old room. Locking the door and leaning back on the wall she slowly slid to the ground.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Mei finally let her tears fall as she quietly sobbed.

Mei wasn't sure how much time had passed since she locked herself in her room. She felt so childish, she hadn't done something like this since Sho had told her that he was leaving and wanted her to go with him.

'I'll stay here until everyone has left.' Mei thought to herself as she held her knees as close to her chest as she could.

-knock knock-

Mei jumped in her spot as she closed her eyes and wished to be someplace else. It would probably be Udagawa checking up on her. He had always been so considerate of Mei and her feelings, it was something that she thought she never deserved.

"Mei?"

The sound of a concerned mother's voice came through the door, Mei looked up at the door handle as she waited to see if the person had anything else to say, or maybe they would think that she wasn't there and just leave.

"Open the door please." Ume's voice was laced with concern as she spoke.

Mei slowly cracked the door open to see her stepmother standing in the doorway with a sad smile plastered on her face.

"May I please come in?" She asked softly as she waited for her raven-haired stepdaughter to let her in. She didn't have to wait long as Mei opened the door and waited for her to enter before closing the door behind her.

Ume went to the window and opened it slightly, a warm breeze blew through the room.

Mei stood still as she waited for Ume to speak. She had no idea what the older woman was going to say. Was she going to yell at her for abandoning her daughter and leaving her a complete wreck? Was she going to tell her how much of a failure she was?

So many different thoughts ran through Mei's mind. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into a hug and being squeezed tightly. Mei felt something in her chest, it was a warm sensation, something she hadn't felt in years.

Ume didn't say anything as she held Mei and started to rub circles on her back.

"It's ok Mei, let it out." Ume's voice was so calm and soft, Mei's eyes widened. When she first had met Ume she honestly thought that she was an airhead and a drunk.

Mei felt so much guilt wash over her as she realised that Ume was neither of those. She was actually a very intuitive woman who knew the feelings of her daughters' quite well.

A few more tears started to fall and before Mei could even register what was happening she was already returning the hug.

A few minutes passed and Mei was finally able to recompose herself.

Ume pulled back and gave a wide grin to Mei as she spoke.

"Feeling better?"

Mei was so grateful to have this wonderful woman in her life. She simply nodded as she wiped the last few tears that had left her eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused Mother." Mei had her head low as she spoke.

But Ume made her look into her eyes as she spoke.

"Don't be silly Mei. We all have things that we think we have to do. No matter what, we will always be family."

Ume noticed how Mei looked back down at the word family. In a lower tone she spoke again.

"Just give Yuzu some time, a lot has happened in 10 years."

Mei was only able to speak one word.

"Haruka."

As she looked up she could see a proud smile on Ume's face and nothing but love in her eyes as she spoke.

"She must have been a surprise for you, I'm sure. She is exactly like Yuzu when she was young but she does find school a lot easier then Yuzu did. I think you have a lot in common, she loves to read just like you Mei."

So many questions were running through Mei's mind, she didn't know where to start. Taking in a deep breath Mei asked, "How has she been Mother?"

Ume knew that Mei was asking about Yuzu, in all honesty she knew that this was going to happen and lucky for her she was somewhat prepared. She made her way to the door before she answered the raven beauty.

"I think Yuzu would be the best one to answer that."

Mei could see the sadness in Ume's eyes as it seemed as though she was taken back to a place and time that she didn't want to revisit.

Ume's phone dinged with a text message, she quickly checked it before bursting out laughing and showed the phone to Mei. It was a picture of Haruka and Yuzu covered in what looked like chocolate sauce. Both were wearing wide grins with the caption, 'Like mother, like daughter.'

"Harumin just sent it, I better go get Haruka and make sure Yuzu is alright."

Opening the door Ume spoke one last time, "She will come around Mei."

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Mei watched as the cars started to leave. She noticed only the limo that she and Udagawa arrived in and her father's car remained. After checking herself in the mirror Mei slowly walked downstairs.

The mansion was completely silent, everything had been cleaned up and returned to its rightful place and yet there were no signs of Sho nor Udagawa.

-Smash-

The sound of broken glass echoed throughout the huge mansion. Mei quickly made her way to the kitchen….

"Shit, great one Yuzu!" Yuzu reprimanded herself as the glass had shattered all around her feet.

"Yuzu are you ok?"

Yuzu turned around to see Mei giving her a concerned look.

"Sorry Mei, it slipped out of my hand and…-"

Yuzu looked around at the broken glass before she spoke again.

"I'll make sure to replace it."

"I don't care about a plate Yuzu. You didn't get hurt did you?"

Mei looked straight at Yuzu as she spoke.

'_What does she mean she doesn't care? What is she trying to say?' _Yuzu felt like she was back in highschool, trying to figure out the mystery that was Mei Aihara. But she wasn't an Aihara anymore. Mei was married, which meant she was now an Udagawa.

Carefully moving around the broken glass Yuzu grabbed the broom and started sweeping the broken pieces into a dustpan. Mei offered to help but Yuzu insisted on cleaning it on her own. So, Mei took a seat on a nearby stool, leaving the two former lovers in their third awkward silence of the day.

"Papa and Udagawa went down with some of Gramp's colleagues for a couple of drinks, if you wanted to know where they went." Yuzu's voice broke the silence.

Mei didn't take her eyes off Yuzu once as she watched her every move.

Mei didn't know what to say. She was never any good at conveying her feelings and the last few years she had bottled up her emotions even more. She was brought out of her daydream as Yuzu stood right in front of her.

"I think that's the last of it. I'll see you around Mei."

Yuzu couldn't stand being anywhere near Mei, it felt like someone was squeezing her heart tighter and tighter as every second passed. Even with a decade gone, Yuzu still found that just being in the same room as Mei was too painful to bear.

She started to leave but a soft, gentle hand gripped onto her forearm holding her in place.

The touch of Mei's skin was like a jolt of electricity running through her body. Suddenly, images of her daughter ran through her mind and all the pain and suffering she had to deal with alone because Mei wanted to walk her path of destiny.

"Mei…."

Mei felt her heartbeat quicken as Yuzu spoke her name. Just being able to touch Yuzu was making Mei's face flush red. She wanted to say so many things to the blonde like, I'm sorry, please take me back, forgive me, I should have never left and I love you.

Those last words rung in Mei's head on repeat as each second passed she found herself trying to say them aloud. Unfortunately, the next words that left Yuzu's mouth made Mei speechless.

"Please, don't touch me."

Yuzu freed her hand as she walked to the front door.

'_I won't let you hurt me again Mei._' Yuzu thought to herself as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? :) PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY WHEREVER YOU ARE IN THE WORLD**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Yuzu stared blankly out the car window. She heard a concerned sigh from the driver's seat.

"Yuzucchi, do you wanna talk about it?" Harumin kept her eyes on the road but felt her best friend's inner turmoil from the passenger's seat.

Taking a few moments to mull over everything that had happened Yuzu nonchalantly answered,

"There isn't really anything to talk about, is there Haru?" Yuzu's tone was quiet and distant.

Harumin pulled the car over to the side and stopped.

"Yuzu…."

Yuzu looked over at Harumin, who very rarely called her by the nickname that everyone else used. So, she knew that when the auburn woman called her Yuzu, that it was serious.

Yuzu silently waited for a well-intentioned lecture from Harumin.

"It's been 10 years, I think there's a lot to talk about. You can't just avoid her. I mean, she is your stepsister, so you two are bound to run into each other from time to time."

"You think I don't know that? I hate feeling like this….."

Yuzu couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Harumin loathed seeing her friend in such pain. The sight of her best friend, overwhelmed by sorrow, was heartbreaking for her as well.

Harumin instinctively used one arm to pull Yuzu into a side hug.

"And I hate seeing you like this. What about Haruka, don't you think she should know more about Mei?" Harumin knew that Haruka was Yuzu's entire world, despite the initial shock to everyone when they found out that the blonde was pregnant. Harumin still wholeheartedly believed that it was Haruka that resuscitated the old Yuzu, after she had been abandoned by Mei.

Pulling away from the hug, Yuzu dried her tears before she spoke with a clear voice.

"Why should I bother? She will just leave again soon. I won't waste anymore tears on her Harumin. I will protect Haruka no matter what. My baby girl doesn't need to befriend someone, who will desert her. "

Harumin knew that when Yuzu would get like this that there was no coming back. She was definitely one of the most stubborn people she knew.

"Ok Yuzzuchi, if you say so. But I still think you two should just get closure and move forward with your lives."

Moving the car back onto the road the two drove in silence the rest of the way home.

"I'm home!" Yuzu called out, but to her surprise only one voice answered her back.

"Welcome back Bub." Ume came around the corner, a beer in her hand.

"That looks good." Yuzu gave her mum a smile as she went to the fridge and cracked a can open. Within seconds Yuzu had drained half of the beer.

"Yuzu, what are you doing?"

Yuzu could hear the concern and anger as her mum spoke.

Letting out a really long sigh, Yuzu held the can up and waved it in the air as she calmly replied, "One can isn't going to hurt Mama."

Taking a seat next to her mum, Yuzu took another gulp before leaning back in her chair to look up at the ceiling. Ume was concerned about her daughter since she had rung earlier that day and found out that Mei and Yuzu had seen each other at the restaurant. But seeing her daughter turning to alcohol brought a whole new level of concern. Ume wanted to press the subject some more. But she refrained, knowing that everyone had a full day today.

Even though Yuzu didn't say anything to her, Ume knew that her daughter hadn't been sleeping well since they found out that Mei's grandfather had passed. She still remembered that the first words to leave the blonde's lips, when she heard the news, were 'she will be coming back then.'

Ume knew exactly who 'she' was, but what hurt her the most was seeing the piercing pain in her daughter's eyes. It was an ache Ume knew she couldn't fix. She wanted nothing more than to take all that pain upon herself, but the worried mother also knew that was impossible.

So, Ume simply sat quietly next to her daughter. She wanted Yuzu to feel her support no matter what happened. The depressed blonde finished the beer quickly and stood up to stretch.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu placed a blanket over Ume's sleeping body on the couch.

Then, making her way down the hallway, she slowly cracked the door open and peered inside.

She recognized a small lump under the blankets and a smile spread across Yuzu's face as she watched her daughter sleep for a few minutes.

Looking down at her watch, she thought to herself, 'It's still early.' She quietly closed the door and made her way back down to the kitchen. Quickly writing a note and leaving it somewhere that she knew her mum would see, Yuzu grabbed a jacket and was out the door.

The familiar odor of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat filled the air as Yuzu entered the bar. The music was loud, and the bar was packed with bodies dancing to the beat.

Making her way straight to the bar, Yuzu ordered a drink that hadn't touched her lips in nearly 6 years.

"Vodka soda and lime please." She sat on the bar stool as she patiently waited for the bartender to pour her requested drink.

Downing the contents of the glass in only a few mouthfuls, Yuzu placed the glass down and signaled to the bartender for another one.

**3AM IN THE MORNING AT THE AIHARA MANSION….**

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Mei heard a knock at the door. She knew that it couldn't be Udagawa, as he had messaged her that he was staying in the city overnight due to an early business meeting in the morning.

'I must be imagining things.' Mei thought as she double-checked the time on the clock and realised that it was 3am.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

The banging was much louder this time and more aggressive. Mei went to grab the phone to call the police. But the voice she heard yelling from outside prompted her to run downstairs and quickly open the door.

"MEI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE….OPEN UP!"

The door swung open and Mei couldn't stop the gasp that left her mouth before she spoke.

-gasp-

"Yuzu, what are you-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke right over her.

"I have s….something to sa...y to you." Yuzu's speech was slurred and Mei could smell the alcohol coming from the blonde as she used the doorway to balance herself upright.

"Yuzu you're drunk." Mei gave a serious expression to Yuzu as she spoke, she didn't know who this person was standing in front of her. It definitely was not the Yuzu that she once knew.

"It hurts…"

Yuzu dropped to her knees, leaned forward looking down at the ground as she complained.

Mei's eyes widened as Yuzu fell down. She moved quickly to the blonde's side as she asked in a concerned voice, "Where Yuzu? Where does it hurt?"

Mei froze as Yuzu slowly sat up with one hand clenched tightly over her heart.

"You broke me Mei, it's always hurting." Yuzu's expression was filled with only pain and sadness as she looked up at the raven haired woman.

Mei didn't know what to say. She knew that Yuzu was right. She had broken her and it was all her fault because of her sense of duty instead of following her heart 10 years ago.

"Yuzu I-"

Mei went to speak but Yuzu cut her off again as she raised her voice.

"No Mei, don't spin your lies anymore."

Yuzu tried to stand up but her footing slipped, Mei quickly reached out and caught her ex lover.

Mei held Yuzu in a tight embrace, feeling Yuzu's warmth was all Mei ever wanted. Then, she felt Yuzu clench her fist and try to push off her as she yelled, "Don't touch me!"

Mei held tighter as she let Yuzu express all the emotions she was feeling.

Yuzu kept trying to break free as she shouted, "You're a liar!"

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" Tears were falling down the blonde's cheeks as she was still being held by the taller woman.

Soon, Mei could feel Yuzu resisting less and less, her strength waning.

"I HATE you Mei."

That last sentence a hot knife, slashing straight through Mei's heart and soul.

Yuzu had stopped moving and talking, her breathing was still uneven as she had been crying, Mei leaned back to see that the blonde had lost consciousness.

Mei managed to get the blonde inside onto the nearby sofa. She gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Yuzu's face and noticed tear stains mingled with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks while the blonde slept.

'_She's crying in her sleep?'_ Mei thought as she sadly watched Yuzu laying on the couch for a few moments. Even though she was unconscious Yuzu still had the expression of pain and sadness all over her face.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as she felt the sun on her face. She quickly shot up as she realised that she was not at home.

'_How did I get here?'_ Yuzu wondered to herself as she looked around at her surroundings. Shock quickly spread across her face as she recognized exactly where she was.

The thumping headache was a blatant indication that she clearly went a bit too far and must have been blind drunk last night. Sitting still and quietly listening for any sounds in the mansion, a smile grew on Yuzu's face as she thought, '_Phew, nobody else is awake yet. I can still leave without causing much more drama.'_

'_What is the last thing I remember?_' Yuzu tried to think back to the night before, but she only remembered having 2 drinks and 2 shots of tequila at the bar. Unfortunately, the rest of the night was blank.

"I need to get out of here." Yuzu spoke to herself as she got up and started to make her way towards the door when….

"Morning Yuzu, how are you feeling?"

Mei came around the corner from the kitchen holding a cup of hot green tea in her hands.

"M...Mei, I umm-"

Yuzu stopped talking as there was a knock at the door.

-knock knock-

Both women looked at each other confused. Since Yuzu was the closest to the door she reached for the handle and opened it.

"Mama?"

Yuzu spoke as Ume was standing before her. But instead of a smile, her mother's face angrily lit up.

-slap-

Yuzu placed her hand over her her left cheek that already started heating up from the impact of the slap. Ume had seen her daughter hit rock bottom a couple of times. But something about this was different. Ume hated how it was making her, and possibly Yuzu, feel right now.

"What was that for?" Yuzu asked as her hand still cupped her now red cheek.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OHHHHHH MAN, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER :)**

**IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY TO READ THAT SO MANY OF YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND HAPPY READING :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What were you thinking Yuzuko?" Ume scolded her daughter, looking her straight in the eye. The only way a mother could reprimand, when both angry and worried about their child, no matter their age. Yuzu cringed as she heard her mum call her by her full name. Yuzu was sure that she could count on her hands how many times Ume had done that.

"Sorry Mama, it was irresponsible…"

Lowering her head Yuzu promised in an apologetic tone, "It won't happen again."

Ume let out a frustrated sigh as she asked, "Do you remember what today is?"

Yuzu looked at her mum confused as she tried to make sense of what the older woman was implying about the significance of the day. Yuzu's silence confirmed that her daughter did not know what she was talking about, which caused Ume to react with anger in her voice.

"Today was Haruka's par-"

Before Ume could finish her sentence, Yuzu completed it for her in a panicked tone, "Parents' Day!"

Guilt quickly consumed Yuzu and she felt a bit of vertigo temporarily.

"You're a grown woman Yuzu, you have to own each decision you make. I went with Haruka, but she is still very upset."

Yuzu went to make her way out the door but the sound of her mum's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll make this right, I need to see her now and-"

Yuzu was cut off as Ume seriously advised, "No you won't. You know how much she likes to concentrate at school. Going there would only distract her. You will have to wait until she gets home….Being a parent means Haruka's needs come first."

Grabbing her daughter's hand, Ume pulled Yuzu back into the mansion to where Mei had been waiting, confused as well.

"Plus there is something else that needs your attention."

Yuzu was feeling unbalanced again, she was really starting to regret the alcohol. Was it affecting her brain? It was a challenge to process everything she had to deal with at the moment.

"What would that be Mama?" Yuzu asked in a disoriented voice.

"I won't have a repeat of whatever that was last night AND I won't allow you to fail Haruka again.…."

Ume pointed up to Mei's room as she continued to explain to her clearly hungover daughter.

"You and Mei are going to sort out whatever…"

Ume gestured between Mei and Yuzu as she spoke.

"THIS is, get it out, so we can all move passed this."

Yuzu started to respond but Ume put her hand up to silence her daughter.

"No Yuzu, I won't hear anymore excuses. Go upstairs and sort this out now."

Mei didn't speak a word as she silently walked up to her room.

She could hear Yuzu telling Ume that she was an adult now and didn't have to be treated like a clueless teenager. After 5 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to convince her mum, Yuzu begrudgingly made her way upstairs to Mei's room.

Yuzu quietly closed the door and looked down at the floor, discomfort evident in her body language. Mei stood in a similar posture.

"I don't hear any talking!" Ume scolded from downstairs.

Mei looked up to see Yuzu staring down at the floor, the look on the blonde's face was nothing but disappointment and guilt.

'I can't believe I completely forgot about her Parents' Day! She was looking forward to that for a long time too.' Yuzu mentally grilled herself as she tried to think of ways she could make it up to her daughter. But unfortunately, her daughter had inherited her stubborn gene and would not let missing Parent's Day go easily.

"Yuzu…."

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei say her name. She looked up and was caught in soft two stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, before Mei finally broke the silence by offering an apology.

"I'm truly sorry for everything, I hope you can forgive me."

Mei waited for a response but it seemed as though Yuzu was still far away from where they were at the moment. Yuzu heard what Mei had said, but she couldn't believe one word of it.

Memories of all the trials and errors that she had to face alone because of Mei started to flooded her mind and Yuzu found herself being consumed by anger again.

"Do you think just because you say sorry that means everything's ok? Because it's not Mei."

Yuzu couldn't help the way she was feeling, just as much as she was angry at Mei right in this moment, she was angry at herself just as much.

"I understand that Yuzu, but I hope that we can move forward and try to get along…" Mei turned her face to the side as she finished her sentence.

"Just like we used to."

"Hmph, like we used to? You have to be kidding, right Mei?"

Yuzu couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. There was no way that Mei could just walk back into her life and assume they'd go back to being what? Stepsisters? Lovers? Friends?

Mei could see the anger in Yuzu's eyes as she tried to apologise again to the breathtaking, yet, heartbroken blonde.

"Of course not straight away, but perhaps, eventually."

Yuzu had reached her boiling point, she needed to escape and fast.

"We are stepsisters Mei, so we will see each other sometimes and that is all."

Before Mei could speak Yuzu was already out the door and back to arguing with Ume.

-SLAM-

Mei watched from her window as Yuzu sped off in Ume's car. Coming out of her room Mei saw Ume on the phone talking to someone. After Ume hung up she looked at Mei and smiled sadly at her stepdaughter. Ume shook her head and muttered, "I never thought she would do something like this again."

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't…...I mean…...the letter….." Mei bowed deeply as she tried to convey to the older woman just how sorry she was for all the drama her presence appeared to cause. Ume took in a few calming breaths as she reassured her stepdaughter, "Mei, it's just like I said before. We will always be family."

Mei stood up to see Ume with tears in her eyes as she added, "And family supports each other no matter what. Can you help me with something?" Ume asked as an idea came to her.

"Anything Mother." Mei spoke a bit too eagerly than she would have liked but the response got a smile from her stepmother.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…..**

"And that should be it!" Yuzu cheered happily as she placed the last touches on the cake.

Quickly looking down at her watch Yuzu spoke quietly to herself.

"They should be home any minute now."

Just on cue the door opened and there was a small voice that spoke.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back!" Yuzu warmly greeted her daughter and mother with the biggest grin she could muster.

"Hi Mama." Haruka spoke in a low tone as she walked straight by her mother with a blank expression, and headed for her bedroom. Yuzu watched as Haruka closed her door. She could feel tears starting to form. Slowly turning to her mum Yuzu apologized.

"Sorry about before Mama."

Ume looked at Yuzu's cheek that she had slapped earlier that day. The day had been a roller coaster of emotions for both women. Ume sighed as she pulled her daughter into a hug before she spoke.

"I don't want you ever to go back 'there' again Yuzu, please promise me."

Yuzu could hear her mum's voice starting to crack. She knew exactly where 'there' was. She knew that was a dark time for herself when she had hit rock bottom. Being a mother now Yuzu understood that Ume was with her through it all. She could hardly imagine how she would feel if it was Haruka that experienced that alcoholic downward spiral of self-sabotage.

"I promise Mama." Yuzu spoke softly in a somewhat meek tone. Ume knew that her daughter had nothing but honesty in her words.

"How do I fix this?" Yuzu asked as she pulled back and looked towards Haruka's closed door.

Giving her daughter a smile, Ume looked from her daughter to the masterfully baked cake sitting on the bench.

"Cake is a good start, but you will need more than that Yuzu. Nothing hurts a child more than being let down by the person they admire the most."

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she registered what her mum was saying.

"You will figure it out. I have to go, Sho wants to go out for dinner tonight." Ume gave Yuzu a quick hug before leaving the apartment.

Yuzu stood in front of the closed door as she tried to think of what to say. The look in her daughter's eyes was heartbreaking. Gently knocking, Yuzu spoke lovingly through the door.

"Haruka? May I come in?" Yuzu waited for an answer.

After a few minutes she heard a quiet "Ok."

Yuzu opened the door and her eyes immediately locked onto little Haruka sitting on her bed while hugging Kumagoro. A smile formed on Yuzu's lips as she remembered how hard she had tried to get her daughter to like any other stuffed animal. Yet, it seemed as though Haruka had fallen in love with the bear since she was an infant.

"How was school? Grandma told me she stayed behind for a bit." Yuzu had planned on apologising but it wasn't really going as well as she had planned. If she was being honest she hadn't really made a plan. She was so desperate to see and talk to Haruka that she didn't really think about what she wanted to say.

"Where were you Mama? You were meant to be there." Haruka buried her face into the back of the huge teddy bear, muffling her voice.

The sight was making Yuzu's heartbreak even more. No parent ever wants to see their child sad, but being the cause of that sadness was even harder.

Heading over to her daughter's bed, Yuzu sat next to her as she placed a hand on top of Haruka's head and apologised.

"I know darling, I'm so so sorry. I really let you down."

Yuzu tried to sound strong as she spoke but she knew that she was only a few more words away from breaking down in tears. She always broke down in tears easily when she was younger and her older self didn't seem to be much different.

The mother and daughter sat in silence for a while. The next sentence that Haruka was about to say confused her mother.

"Are you sad Mama?"

Yuzu gave a confused look as vibrant violets became visible. Haruka pulled back and slowly looked at her mother.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Yuzu was truly confused at this point. She hadn't seen her daughter all day. The last time they were together they were both laughing and were covered in chocolate sauce.

Yuzu could see the uncertainty in her daughter's eyes as if she was still deciding whether to speak or not. Yuzu gently pulled a few strands chestnut blonde hair behind Haruka's ear before she spoke in a soft loving tone.

"You can tell me anything sweetie, you know that, right?"

Yuzu waited patiently and after a few moments Haruka finally was ready to share her thoughts.

"You just seemed sad yesterday…"

"It was a funeral darling, everyone was sad."

Yuzu thought that she had answered her daughter's question but the next sentence that left the 5 year olds mouth made Yuzu's heart stop.

"You seemed extra sad after you saw that pretty lady with the black hair…."

Yuzu was stunned by her daughter's keen observation. She was about to answer but Haruka spoke first and asked, "Who is she Mama?"

Yuzu wasn't prepared for this conversation, but she always promised herself that she would tell the truth no matter what.

She took in a few breaths before she started to answer Haruka.

"She is…." Yuzu quickly stopped herself as she thought of the proper words to say.

"She WAS someone very important to me."

Yuzu could see her daughter trying to find something in her eyes as they looked at each other.

"What happened?" Another question that Yuzu wasn't prepared for.

'_I never thought we would be having this conversation so soon.'_ Yuzu thought to herself before she answered. She picked up Haruka and sat her on her lap before continuing.

"We grew apart and we haven't seen each other for a long time, that's all."

Yuzu mentally prayed that her daughter would stop with the questions now but it seemed as though it was not her lucky day.

"Why didn't you stay in contact Mama? She seems like a really nice lady and she looked just as sad as you."

Yuzu tried to think of the proper response to give her daughter. But would she really understand the dynamics of the relationship she had with Mei?

-Knock Knock-

Yuzu cheered internally as she heard a knock at the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**MAN YOU GUYS SHOULD FEEL SPECIAL, 2 CHAPTERS IN A DAY :)**

**WORKS BEEN HECTIC BUT HAVING ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS AND COMMENTS SEEMS TO GIVE ME THAT EXTRA ENERGY TO GET THESE UPDATES OUT FOR ALL OF YOU :)**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"B….Boss?"

Yuzu stood stunned in the doorway as she looked at her former employer.

"Yuzu, sorry for the intrusion but may I have a moment of your time?"

Udagawa bowed respectfully as he spoke.

Yuzu went to speak but a small voice came from behind her and spoke first.

"Hello."

Udagawa looked down and smiled at the little girl who greeted him with a wide smile.

"Please come in." Yuzu finally spoke as she gestured for him to enter.

After making sure that Haruka was busy in her room, Yuzu finally sat down at the kitchen table across from Udagawa.

"She looks just like you Yuzu, but her eyes…" Udagawa didn't know how to complete his sentence, but lucky for him the blonde mother spoke for him.

"I don't want to be rude Udagawa-san but is there a reason that you had to come to my home instead of a simple phone call?"

Yuzu had an uneasy feeling that she knew why her old boss visited in person. Although, there was a part of her that prayed that she was wrong. Udagawa didn't miss the fact that Yuzu had changed her approach towards him. The usually happy, bubbly blonde was now behaving more formal. Adjusting his glasses, Udagawa spoke compassionately to the blonde across from him, as if she would run off if he was too assertive.

"Yuzu-chan, I just wanted to talk about Mei….." He thought carefully about his next sentence as he saw Yuzu's entire body tense up when she heard his wife's name.

"She never meant to-"

Yuzu stood up from her chair as she spoke in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry Udagawa-san but if this is all you came to talk about then I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

He looked straight into those bright emeralds and saw so much pain behind them. '_She's been hurting just as much as Mei._' He thought to himself, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Yuzu anymore then she already was. But he also knew that the two stepsisters couldn't leave their complicated history behind without resolving what had been left unspoken.

Standing up so that he could be eye level with Yuzu, the sincere man tried one last attempt to get through to his former employee.

"Please Yuzu, if you just give me a second and hear me out, she really needs you."

Yuzu could feel her anger starting to build again as she heard him speak. Taking a quick breath, Yuzu spat back incredulously, "She doesn't even have the guts to come here and face me. Why should I listen to anything you have to say on her behalf?"

Udagawa watched as tears were threatening to fall from Yuzu's eyes.

With a low voice, he looked down as he spoke.

"She doesn't know that I'm here. I came on my own hoping that I could get you to understand."

Slowly lifting his head up his eyes widened as he saw a sad expression on Yuzu's face.

He went to speak but the blonde spoke first.

"I'm sorry Udagawa-san, there is nothing left for myself nor Mei to say to one another….."

Without waiting for a response from Udagawa, Yuzu turned her back on the man as she continued to speak.

"I need to get back to Haruka, please leave now."

He bowed and spoke quietly to the blonde that had worked for him for what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Of course Yuzu-chan, sorry for any disruption I may have caused."

As soon as the door closed Yuzu fell back in her chair. Old emotions, once locked away, resurfaced.

'_Why am I feeling like this!?'_ Yuzu felt as if she was being swallowed up by all of the negative emotions she had evaded for years. Frustration with letting Mei get to her AGAIN. Frustration with letting her feelings get the better of her. Frustration for disappointing Haruka AND Ume. Yuzu was annoyed with herself as well as with the exasperating situation that brought back all the doubt and insecurities she felt when Mei rejected her for the sake of fulfilling a familial duty to the Chairman. Resentment and irritation made her blood pressure rise and Yuzu realized she had to get a handle on her inner conflicts for the sake of her daughter, if not for herself.

'_Those feelings died a long time ago, I have Haruka now. I can't let myself get distracted by Mei.' _

"Mama why are you crying?"

Yuzu was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her daughter's voice.

"Oh Haruka, it's nothing."

Yuzu didn't even know she was crying until Haruka pointed it out.

Quickly wiping her tears away, Yuzu gave her daughter a wide smile as she grabbed the cake she had meticulously prepared earlier.

"Sweetie, how about some cake?"

The two ate cake and spent the day playing games at home. Finally, a few hours later the blonde haired mother and daughter watched TV as they started to wind down from the day.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes and stretched her body. Instantly, felt an ache in her lower back.

"Argh," She groaned quietly as she realised that both she and Haruka had fallen asleep on the couch.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught Yuzu's attention. She looked down at her daughter curled up in a ball hugging her not to wake her sleeping daughter, Yuzu tilted her head towards the sound and was caught in soft caring greens.

"Morning Yuzu." Ume came out with a smile as she made her way to the kitchen and started to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

"Mama? How come you didn't wake us? Or at least move Haruka to her room?" Yuzu asked as she carefully got off the couch and was able to completely stretch her body.

"I was going to wake you both. But you looked so peaceful, so I decided to leave you. I thought if you woke up during the night that you would move yourself." Ume poured herself and Yuzu a cup before taking a seat at the table.

Everything felt like it was returning to normal slowly. But Yuzu knew in the back of her mind that things would never be normal again, especially while Mei was still in Japan.

'_Once she goes back I'm sure that everything will go back to normal.'_ Yuzu thought as she took a sip of her coffee and started to make plans for the next few days with her Mama.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Mei stared at herself nervously in the mirror. She had never really worried about her appearance but for some reason today she couldn't seem to control her nerves. But subconsciously, she knew exactly why.

"Miss are you ready?" A maid spoke through the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out" Mei could feel the butterflies in her stomach working overtime.

'_I can't give up! I have to do this.'_ Mei placed a few strands of hair behind her ear before making her way outside to her driver.

"Hurry up Sam or we are gonna be late!" Yuzu called out to one of her assistants as she stood by the back door of the restaurant.

"Sorry Chef, I'm coming, I'm coming." The young boy quickly came around the corner as he followed Yuzu out the door.

Yuzu hopped in the passenger seat as her young apprentice drove them to their destination. Looking out the window, Yuzu reflected upon how far she had come, since Mei left her behind.

Cooking was always a passion of Yuzu's. Therefore, opening her own restaurant seemed like a no brainer. Although, she had to admit, she had been scared out of her mind to start her own business back then. But once the bank approved her request for a loan everything else just fell into place. All signs that made Yuzu even more determined that it was simply meant to be. The name wasn't that hard to pick, she knew from the day she purchased the building exactly what name was going to be at the front of her restaurant.

Ume had always told Yuzu how great a cook her father was and that Yuzu was very similar to him in so many ways, despite not physically resembling him. She had excelled in culinary school and so her classical training, as well as home cooking background, merged perfectly ranking her among the best chefs in Japan. During the official grand opening day Ume was brought to tears as she looked up at the sign, 'Riku's Place.' Seeing her late husband's name at the forefront of her daughter's restaurant opened a floodgate of emotions for Ume. Yuzu's tribute to her father as well as her rise to success after hitting rock bottom were more than anything Ume ever dreamed possible.

Things kicked off great from day one. But of course, hours of hard work were involved as well. Yuzu had spent months before, selecting each appetizer, entreé and dessert and preparing them to perfection. She used her friends and family as lucky taste testers as she experimented in the kitchen everyday until she was satisfied. Herbs, spices and a plethora of different flavor profiles were Yuzu's recipe for success. She played with the standard expectations of sweet and sour, bitter and salty, and even spicy to attain the perfect balance of umami in each dish she created. To watch her cook was like observing an artist with a palette filled with a rainbow of colors and several different canvases waiting to become masterpieces.

Then, Yuzu had to pick staff. Matsuri and Harumi both offered to help the blonde pick a great collection of kitchen support staff and go through the resumes for her. But Yuzu insisted that she wanted to read and interview every single applicant herself.

The task proved more challenging than she had thought, with over 300 applicants. But Yuzu had made a promise to herself and she had a daughter that was relying on her. So the new chef did as she set out to do and read each resumé and interviewed every single person.

Yuzu took pride in her work as well as in the 5 star rating that her restaurant had earned. It was an accomplishment that she knew she worked hard for and nobody could take that away from Yuzu.

"Chef?"

Yuzu snapped out of her thoughts as Sam got her attention and pointed toward the building where they were going to cater an event.

"We are here!" He chimed in happily.

Yuzu quickly checked her makeup and uniform in the mirror. She always gave 100% to each client no matter how big or small the order.

Turning to Sam she spoke in her boss mode tone.

"Ok Sam, we just need to setup and make sure the entreés are out before the rest of the team is here, are you ready?"

"Yes Chef." Sam smiled widely, admiration for his boss evident.

Making her way up the stairs Yuzu opened the doors to be met with complete darkness. 'Is no one here? Is this the right place?' Yuzu thought as she went to check her phone when…..

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on to display a great hall filled with many formally dressed people all congratulating the blonde.

"Huh?"

Yuzu was dumbfounded, she didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. When she saw a familiar face she immediately asked, "Mama? What's going on here?"

With the proudest smile on her face Ume pulled her daughter into a tight hug as she spoke.

"Your restaurant is rated as the number one place to eat in all of Japan, I'm so proud of you Yuzu!"

Ume let tears of happiness stream down her face as she continued to embrace her daughter.

"I…...w….what?" Yuzu couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Yuuuuuuuuzuuucchhhiiiiii!" Harumi tackled her friend causing them both to fall to the ground.

"You did it girl! You're so amazing, I knew you could do it!" Everyone simply smiled at the two best friends as they were on the ground.

"Geez Taniguchi-Senpai, you two aren't in school anymore. Must you act like that in public?"

Yuzu looked over Harumi's shoulder to see her childhood friend.

"Matsuri, it's been so long, when did you get here?"

Getting back on her feet Yuzu hugged her pink haired friend. Matsuri had decided to study abroad and ended up settling in England. She usually tried to make an annual trip back to Japan to see her family and Yuzu. However, Yuzu felt more like family than her actual family, so most of the time Matsuri would stay at the blonde's apartment when she was in town.

"I landed a few hours ago, Aunty Ume picked me up." Matsuri answered.

Yuzu made her way around to greet everyone, thanking them all for their support.

"Come on Chef let's hear a few words!"

Yuzu looked up at the podium as Sam and a few other workers encouraged her onto the stage.

After some coaxing from the crowd and a push from Harumi and Matsuri, Yuzu finally stood on the stage. Her eyes locked immediately on Mei as she looked out towards the crowd. That moment felt suspended in time.

Finally able to tear her eyes away from the raven haired beauty Yuzu cleared her throat before she starting her speech.

"Ummm, thank you all for coming today and always believing in me. It really means a lot…" Turning to her team Yuzu was stunned as her entire crew stood in line, smiling at her. Bowing deeply to them Yuzu continued to speak.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for all your hard work and dedication to Riku's….." Yuzu could feel her voice starting to crack but she wanted to convey her feelings properly as she continued.

"I…...couldn't h...have done t….this without all of y…..you."

Yuzu's eyes widened as she stood back up. Her entire 35 member team bowed towards her as they all spoke in sync, "Thank you Chef, please don't stop believing in us!"

Everyone cheered as Yuzu and her team came down from the stage. Mei stood in the crowd as she watched her ex lover giving her speech. Mei felt so proud of the blonde who had accomplished so much all on her own. Mei then took the chance to look around, the amount of people that she didn't recognize was overwhelming. '_She has touched the hearts of so many people.'_ Mei thought to herself as she looked back up to Yuzu and her team. Mei could see that every single person that worked for Yuzu held her in the utmost regard.

'_She really is amazing' _Mei thought. Yuzu was like a foreign object to her when they first met. Mei most definitely had no intention of getting to know the blonde or her stepmother. But now a decade later, Mei looked up and all she wanted more than anything in the world was to hold the blonde or better yet, be held by the emerald-eyed chef.

Closing her eyes Mei took herself back to a time when she was truly happy. A period when her world had colour in it. Yuzu's scent, the way she would dribble when she slept, even the outbursts of emotion the blonde would often show. Mei wanted it all back, every touch, kiss, and tender smile. Quickly opening her eyes Mei heard everyone cheering as Yuzu and her team descended the stage.

Looking at her Sous Chef Yuzu asked, "Who's watching the restaurant Mayu? "

"We organised it so that we could close for a few hours, don't worry Chef we will go back straight aw-"

Yuzu put her hand up as she stopped Mayu mid sentence.

"No, it's ok, I'm sure we can handle being closed for one day."

Giving a warm smile Yuzu looked back around at the set up in the grand hall. "Wow, you all did a great job with the decorations, they are beautiful…"

Yuzu walked to one of the tables and grabbed a cherry blossom from a centerpiece as she spoke again.

"There are even cherry blossoms! That must have been Mum's idea."

Yuzu smiled widely at Mayu but the response she got from her was not the one she was expecting.

"Actually Chef, it was your sister that did all of this…." Mayu pointed over to Mei as she revealed, "She was amazing and the way she organised it all right down to the very last detail. She was so diligent regarding everything…."

Yuzu looked over to where Mei was talking with her mother. So many questions ran through her mind. Mayu continued to speak as her boss just stood frozen.

"How come you never talked about your sister Chef? If she cooks the way she can organise something on this scale then-"

Mayu was cut off as Yuzu spoke straight over her in a clear voice that came out colder then she planned.

"She's my stepsister…." Yuzu turned as she wanted to walk in any direction that Mei wasn't in. After taking a few steps she stopped and spoke once more to her Sous Chef.

"She wouldn't be able to cook to save her life…..actually…..I don't know, things can change in 10 years."

Mayu had worked under Yuzu since day one and one thing she knew for sure was when to give her boss space. So she watched silently as Yuzu left for one of the verandahs outside.

The cool breeze felt refreshing against Yuzu's skin. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky as she spoke softly to herself, "Not one cloud today, unlike my heart."

Yuzu then gripped her chest as she felt that familiar yet, unbearable pain.

Closing her eyes she thought back to what everyone had been telling her.

"Do I just give her another chance like that?" Yuzu's heart and mind were so conflicted.

"Yuzu."

Yuzu jumped where she was standing as THE voice hit her ears. Turning slowly she locked eyes with the only person that could make her feel so torn.

"Mei."

'_Shit, what should I do?'_ Yuzu thought as Mei simply stood still as a statue.

But it wasn't long before Mei broke the silence.

"I just wanted to say congratulations." Mei bowed before turning and making her way inside.

But to her surprise Yuzu spoke.

"M...Mei?"

Quickly turning around to face her ex lover Mei waited for Yuzu to continue.

"Thanks….ummm."

Nervously scratching the back of her head Yuzu looked to the ground as she asked,

"Did you really organise all of this?"

Mei didn't take her eyes off Yuzu once as she replied.

"Mother asked me for help and I was happy to lend a hand, I didn't really do much."

Yuzu looked up and was immediately lost in those violets, that pain and sadness was still in Mei's eyes and Yuzu still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to protect Mei from all of it.

'_Maybe everyone is right, should I give her another chance?'_ Yuzu continued to ponder as she started to lose herself in Mei's gaze.

After a few minutes, Yuzu asked the words that Mei had been praying to hear for years.

"Do you want to talk?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AND BOOM HERE IS ANOTHER ONE :) **

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE ASKING ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES BUT I JUST WRITE WITH WHATS FLOWING AT THAT MOMENT AND IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THIS STORY IS WINNING LOL **

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Yuzu's heart pounded so hard against her chest that it hurt and made her feel light headed. The nervous blonde stared at the door of the restaurant where Mei suggested they should meet to talk. She was relieved when Mei suggested they could talk over dinner. Getting lost in her thoughts, Yuzu finally realized she'd better enter before someone else came out the door. So the blonde chef took in a few long deep breaths as she tried to recompose herself. She shook her head as she thought, '_Well, it's too late now to cancel and I'm already here. Guess it's now or never. I better see it through to the end.'_ Right before she decided to walk through the door a smile formed on Yuzu's lips. She recalled Harumin's and Matsuri's reactions during their previous conversation. She was especially concerned with Matsuri since her younger friend declared something along the lines of, "Following Yuzu so that she could give Mei a piece of her mind." The pink-haired girl was dying to confront Mei at the surprise party but Ume had her promise to not do anything reckless that might upset Yuzu.

Meanwhile, Harumin always approached Yuzu with pure honesty and this time was no different. Yuzu let the last words, her best friend shared, replay in her mind before she finally walked through the restaurant door.

'_Just remember Yuzucchi, you're both adults now and live your own lives. You're both simply seeking closure in order to move forward from your shared past.' _

"Hello, you must be Miss Yuzuko. Please follow me." The waitress politely gestured Yuzu toward a table. Emerald eyes widened in shock as Yuzu looked around and was perplexed. 'The entire restaurant is empty?'

Being a chef and having her own restaurant, Yuzu knew her competition and that this establishment was extremely popular. After all, before today it was the number one place to eat in Japan. How could it be this empty?

"Yuzu, thank you for coming." Mei got out of her seat and bowed as she greeted her former girlfriend.

"Thanks Mei." Yuzu simply gave a small smile as she took her seat across from the ex student council president.

Mei could feel Yuzu's uneasiness so she ordered herself and Yuzu some hot tea before continuing their conversation.

"I didn't really know which place to pick for dinner, especially with you being such an accomplished chef. I also thought that you wouldn't want to have this conversation at your restaurant. Plus, I don't really like being at Aihara Mansion that much…."

Yuzu listened attentively to Mei as she continued to speak after a brief pause.

"So I thought it would be easier if I just fully booked this place out for the night, but if-"

"WHAT?!" Yuzu jumped from her seat as the reality of Mei's last sentence hit her.

"Did you really book this entire place? That would have cost a fortune." Yuzu, rubbed her head as she imagined how much Mei must have spent.

"Yuzu, please sit down, it's not a big deal." Mei looked up at Yuzu as she finished the rest of her sentence in her head.

'_I would spend any amount of money just to see you.' _

Yuzu slowly sat down as she apologised to Mei for her sudden outburst. A small smile grew on Mei's lips as she looked at the blonde who still clearly wore her heart on her sleeve.

"That suits you Mei."

Mei was snapped back to reality as Yuzu's compliment took her by surprise.

Yuzu looked at Mei's confused expression before she clarified what she meant.

"Your smile, it suits you."

A blush quickly spread across Mei's face as she heard the compliment repeated.

Picking up the menu Yuzu spoke again in a gentle voice.

"This place is really nice Mei. Although, you didn't have to book the whole place just for us. But thank you for being so considerate."

Yuzu watched as Mei mirrored her actions and started looking through the menu as well. '_She really thought this through. I guess I should hear her out.'_ Yuzu thought before refocusing on the menu. After placing their orders the two sat in an awkward silence. Both were unsure as to how they would start the heart of an often avoided, but necessary conversation.

'_Well, I initiated this by asking if she wanted to talk, so I guess I should start.'_ Yuzu paused and started to apologise.

"I apologise for the way I acted the other day. It was immature and I'm sorry for losing my temper." Yuzu bowed her head as she expressed her regret.

Mei's eyes widened as she looked at the blonde across from her. Yuzu was always the one accepting blame upon herself.

"Yuzu, please….."

Mei waited for Yuzu to lift her head before she continued what she wanted to say to the blonde.

"You don't have to apologise. I deserved it and everything you said is true…."

Mei watched closely as Yuzu stared straight into her eyes.

She had practised this speech all afternoon but now that she was in front of the person she loved more than anything in this world, she found that all the words vanished from her mind. She sat there nervously, as she tried to remember the words she had practiced so many times before.

Yuzu didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to comfort Mei but there was still another part of her that felt as though Mei had to prove herself.

They were no longer in school nor young girls anymore. They were adults. Haruka popped into Yuzu's head. She thought for a second how she would want Haruka to handle this situation and what kind of person she was raising her daughter to be. People make mistakes in life. Nobody is perfect. Not even Mei Aihara. Yuzu always wanted to be someone that her daughter could look up to. Her conversation with her daughter asking about Mei played in her head. Yuzu found herself smiling as she realised what she had to do.

"I forgive you Mei." Yuzu said in a clear voice as she maintained steady eye contact.

Mei on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing. '_I forgive you Mei.'_ The words that she would have killed to hear echoed in her ears and she couldn't bring herself to believe Yuzu actually voiced them out loud.

Yuzu noticed the disbelief in Mei's face and decided to repeat herself and explain a bit further.

"I forgive you, but you hurt me….." Pausing for a moment Yuzu corrected the end of her last sentence.

"No, you annihilated me and broke my heart. I never want to feel that depth of despair again."

Mei tried to speak but Yuzu raised her hand as she continued.

"Please let me finish Mei."

After getting a quiet sorry and a nod from the violet eyed woman, Yuzu continued.

"We have no trust between us anymore. There's a long road ahead of us to repair the damage. But I am willing to give this stepsister thing a chance if you want."

It felt like a knife stabbing her in the heart as Mei heard Yuzu say stepsister. She knew in her heart being only seen as a sister by the blonde would be torture. However, given the circumstances, Mei was happy that Yuzu was even talking to her.

After waiting for Yuzu to finish, Mei spoke softly, "Of course Yuzu, thank you. This means a lot to me."

Mei could still see a hint of anger in Yuzu's eyes as the blonde spoke again.

"Don't get me wrong Mei, we are stepsisters but it doesn't mean that we will be hanging out every weekend or having regular dinners. Many things have changed for both of us."

"Haruka." Mei might not have been formally introduced but she knew, as she softly said the little girl's name, that Yuzu's daughter was the blonde's whole world.

"Yes, Haruka. I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but I don't think you should meet her yet…."

Yuzu paused several breaths before she continued to speak.

"I need you to prove yourself to me first. I don't want my daughter going through any unnecessary pain." Yuzu looked straight into those violets as she spoke in a clear voice.

"I understand. You won't be disappointed Yuzu." Mei recognized Yuzu being a protective mother and she definitely admired the blonde mother for that. Mei knew in her heart that she would never let Yuzu down again. It was a promise that she made to herself long ago and she was willing to prove that to Yuzu, no matter what.

Both women thanked the waitress as she brought their orders to the table. Midway through their meal the conversation seemed to be flowing much smoother. The two spoke about their careers. Of course, there were a few obvious topics that they avoided. Mei didn't ask anything having to do with Haruka or who the father was. Clearly, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't hurt that Yuzu had been intimate with someone else. That thought alone made Mei feel sick to her stomach.

Yuzu kept stealing side glances of Mei's wedding ring. '_It really is a stunning ring.' _Yuzu thought to herself as she took another mouthful of her food. It felt like her whole world was turned upside down when she read Mei's goodbye letter. But to find out years later that the person Mei was arranged to marry was her former boss was really upsetting.

Both women knew that they had no right to pry into the other's love life. So to save themselves from more pain the two didn't ask anything regarding that topic.

From the first moment Yuzu saw Mei during her visit, a question had been on her mind. She finally had an opportunity and asked, "So how long are you staying in Japan Mei?"

Yuzu's voice was quiet as she looked down at her food. Sitting equally quiet across from the blonde, Mei processed the seemingly simple question.

She hadn't really thought that far ahead to be honest. Everything happened so fast after receiving the news that Grandfather had passed that she and Udagawa didn't even book return flights.

"There are still a few things that we will have to tidy up on this end…"

As her voice trailed off, Mei looked out the window to the beautiful city nightlife. The restaurant was right in the heart of the city and couples could be seen holding hands as they made their way through the sea of different restaurants and bars. Taking in a long slow breath Mei continued to speak.

"Then, there is the Academy…." Mei paused again as she seemed to think of something or maybe reminisce about something.

"Although, Father did mention that he might have that sorted already."

Yuzu stopped playing with her food on her plate and shifted to admiring the woman across from her. The way the moonlight combined with the different city lights diffusing through the adjacent window, each subtly illuminated Mei's face in different colours, accenting her beauty.

"What do you want to do Mei?" The words flowed so easily off Yuzu's tongue as she waited patiently for an answer. Mei on the other hand was in shock at the words she had just heard. No one had ever asked her about what she wanted. She felt that she was never allowed to want anything. She was always simply directed to do as expected.

Mei couldn't stop herself from nervously brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear as she continued to think about Yuzu's question. In her mind she already had an answer.

'_You Yuzu, I want you.'_ Mei thought before she answered her stepsister.

"I want-"

-RING RING-

Both women were startled as the phone rang.

Yuzu quickly pulled her cell out, but to her surprise it wasn't her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

Mei answered in her usual monotone voice.

Yuzu sat shocked as she watched the raven haired women converse with whomever was on the other side of the line.

"Ok, I understand. Thank you, Father."

Once the line was dead Mei locked eyes with a still very shocked Yuzu.

Mei asked, "Is something wrong Yuzu?"

Yuzu quickly snapped out of her daydream as she realised she had been staring at Mei.

Quickly sitting back up Yuzu answered her ex lover in a happy tone.

"It's just weird seeing you with a phone, that's all, I mean when we were…."

Yuzu lost her train of thought and couldn't finish her sentence as she found herself being taken back to her younger days when she had Mei by her side everyday.

Mei went to speak but Yuzu managed to pull herself back in as she shook her head and spoke.

"Is everything ok with Papa?" Yuzu looked out the window as she waited for an answer.

"Actually, I'm afraid I will have to cut our dinner short. It seems that Father has something urgent that he wants me to be present for." Gracefully standing up from her seat, Mei bowed as she apologised.

"I'm terribly sorry Yuzu, I didn't-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu stood up as well and spoke.

"It's ok Mei, this kind of stuff happens, right?"

The two stood still for a few seconds as they were not sure how to part exactly.

The air was thick and the tension between the two women kept climbing by the second. Thankfully, for both young women the waitress came to their rescue.

"Would you like me to call your driver Ma'am?"

Mei nodded and thanked the waitress. But before she could walk away Yuzu managed to interject and offer Mei a ride.

"I can drop you off Mei…." As soon as the words left Yuzu's mouth she mentally scolded herself.

'_What the heck are you doing Yuzu!?' _

"I would like that Yuzu, thank you."

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei's soft voice.

Both women entered Yuzu's White BMW. "Sorry Mei, I know its a bit of a mess…."

Yuzu could feel her cheeks heat up as she tried moving a few toys and clothes that were in the passenger's seat as she continued to speak.

"I'm always telling Haruka to take her stuff out of the car and Mama too." Mei smiled as she heard Yuzu speak.

'It seems some things never change.' She thought as she waited for Yuzu to start the car.

The drive was smooth and the car still had a brand new car scent. Mei couldn't think of anything else apart from the fact of how close both she and Yuzu were sitting right now. All she had to do was lean to her right a little and their elbows would touch.

Yuzu on the other hand was trying her best to keep her attention on the road. However, having Mei this close to her was really distracting. So distracting in fact, that she even took a few wrong turns. Yuzu hoped that the raven haired beauty didn't notice.

Mei had noticed that Yuzu took 3 wrong turns and by the third one she asked, "Yuzu are you alright? I could have called a driver to pick me up."

"Huh? Oh sorry Mei, I guess I am taking way longer than a driver." Yuzu shrugged slightly.

"I don't mind, the company is much better here than in any limo." Mei wanted to lean over and kiss Yuzu on the cheek, but clenching her fists together she controlled herself.

"Thanks Mei." Yuzu turned slightly to give Mei a smile.

"We are finally here." Yuzu pulled the handbrake as she looked over to Mei.

Mei went to open her door but it was locked.

"Oh sorry Mei, I had the child's lock on." Yuzu quickly jumped out of the car and opened Mei's door for her.

The two didn't know where to go from there as they just stared into each other's eyes.

Trying to keep things as normal as possible Mei bowed as she thanked her blonde stepsister.

"Mei you're here, and Yuzu-chan too." Sho came out of the huge mansion as he greeted them.

Mei simply stated, "We were having dinner Father, but after your call Yuzu offered to drive me."

"Well, that's perfect because there's someone I want the both of you to meet…" Sho had the widest smile on his face as he looked between the young women and spoke again.

"Well, actually Mei already knows him, but Yuzu you don't yet."

Turning to face the mansion Sho cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted out.

"Hey, come on out and say hi won't ya!"

Both young women looked to the entrance to see a young, tall, handsome man walking down the stairs towards them. Yuzu's eyes went wide as she looked him up and down. His jet black hair, pale skin and perfect teeth all looked flawless as he smiled. But his eyes were especially captivating to her. Those violets, being the same as Mei's, no, maybe even more alluring?

Sho happily wrapped his arm around the man as he started to speak. But before he could get a word out he was cut off.

"Yuzu!?"

"Itsuki!?"

Both Yuzu and the young man spoke in unison as they looked shocked to see one another.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS HAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN SHARING THEIR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY. IT'S AWESOME THAT THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU ENJOYING THE STORY.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"You what!?" Harumin couldn't believe what she had just heard from her blonde best friend.

Yuzu shamefully looked to the ground as she tried to avoid any eye contact from the taller woman.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Matsuri stood in front of the two best friends as she tried to visualize what happened.

The information that Yuzu shared with Harumin and Matsuri was definitely shocking. While Harumin was trying to process what exactly all of this meant, Matsuri couldn't stop the devilish smirk on her face as she thought '_It's about time she got what she deserves.' _

After pulling the lollipop out of her mouth Matsuri spoke again.

"So you had dinner with Mei-san tonight, to 'sort' things out?..." Yuzu nodded to confirm that she was indeed listening to her pink haired friend. She knew where this conversation was going as she waited for Matsuri to continue.

"But then her dad rang and she had to go home early….." Matsuri watched as Yuzu kept her head down but nodded again to confirm that Matsuri was correct.

"Then, for some CRAZY reason, you offered Mei-san a lift home instead of calling a driver?..."

Another nod, Harumin saw Matsuri's grin grow wider as she was clearly getting to the part Matsuri enjoyed the most.

"THEN, you dropped her off. But her Dad had a special visitor who turned out to be Mei's first cousin. He went to introduce you to him but….."

The long pause was suffocating for Yuzu. Matsuri had paused so long that she eventually looked up to see if the younger girl was going to continue or not. But as soon as she locked eyes with those deep blue orbs, Matsuri stated, "You already knew each other because you SLEPT with him. Hahahahaha, man this is too good!"

Matsuri was in fits of laughter, but all of that stopped in an instant once Harumin finished her sentence.

"Is he Haruka's father?"

The room was dead silent, realisation hit Matsuri as she thought about how this could affect Yuzu and Haruka. She was too busy loving the thought that Yuzu had slept with Mei's cousin and that Mei would more than likely be extremely hurt over this fact, that she forgot about two of the most important people in her life.

"I…..I'm not sure" Yuzu's voice was weak, she honestly didn't know. But the signs were starting to hit her, before she could process what she was thinking Harumin spoke as she thought out loud.

"Well, she definitely has some 'Aihara' traits…" Harumin walked back and forth in the room with her hand on her chin as she continued to think.

"She already is the top of her class in all academics AND her eyes, they're pretty much the main give away, aren't they?"

Harumin turned to her friend, Yuzu slowly looked up to see the concern in both her friends' eyes.

'_It can't be._' Yuzu's moment to herself didn't last long as Matsuri spoke up.

"I thought you didn't know who the father was Yuzu-onee." Yuzu could hear the seriousness in the younger girl's voice.

Looking out the window Yuzu answered "I don't know, honestly that time in my life was such a mess. I mean, I knew that he could be a possibility and there were like 2 others as well. I didn't really bother getting numbers or seeing any of them again. I was…"

Yuzu clenched her fists as she was taken back 6 years to a time when she hardly recognised herself.

**6 YEARS AGO….**

"Wahooooooo another round!" Yuzu cheered as she chugged her drink and slammed the empty glass on the bar. The music was loud and she couldn't even remember the last time that she was sober. Unfortunately, the alcohol was the only thing that would make her numb and forget Mei.

Yuzu danced and drank into the early hours of the morning at her usual night club dancing to the beat of the music. Then, in the corner of her eye, something or someone caught her attention .

A handsome young man dancing to the beat as well, his hair as black as night and his skin perfectly pale, glistened as the different strobe lights lit up the room.

Turning his head slightly he locked eyes with Yuzu. She gasped as she fell straight into those mesmerizing violets. That same shade as the one she had given her heart to as a teenager. It had been years since Yuzu had seen those eyes. Almost like being pulled by a magnet Yuzu found herself dancing with the stranger.

"Wow, you have some good moves there Miss…..?"

He asked as they made their way to the bar. Yuzu waved her hand to the bartender for another drink. Then, she finally answered the violet-eyed stranger.

"Yuzu, just call me Yuzu."

"Nice to meet you Yuzu, I'm Itsuki A-"

Yuzu cut him off as she pulled the young man into a heated kiss.

After pulling back, Yuzu spoke with lidded eyes.

"There is no need for last names, it's only a one night stand."

**BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

"I was…" Yuzu could feel body start to tremble, her eyes widened as Harumin and Matsuri pulled her into a tight hug as they spoke.

"You don't have to explain yourself to us Yuzucchi."

"Yeah Yuzu-onee, we will always have your back. But what are you going to do? Are you gonna tell him? How did it go with Mei and her dad?"

Yuzu gave her friends a squeeze back before she replied, "I kind of panicked and said that I met him through a friend years ago, then I just left."

"So nobody but us know what's going on?" Harumin looked between Yuzu and Matsuri.

"Us and Itsuki." Yuzu muttered softly as she was still trying to process everything.

"What if you tell him and he says that he wants to meet Haruka-chan?" Matsuri spoke calmly but on the inside she was panicking similarly as Yuzu. Haruka was like a little sister to Matsuri. If everyone thought she was overprotective with Yuzu, she was a whole other level when it came to Haruka.

"I think you should tell him that he could be, that's the right thing to do." Harumin watched as Yuzu looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"What will Haruka think of me?" Yuzu's voice was so quiet that Harumin and Matsuri nearly missed what she said.

Matsuri was quickly at her friend's side as she tried to reassure her.

"Haruka-chan thinks that you're the best Mama in the world and that will never change Yuzu-onee."

Yuzu gave a small smile to Matsuri and looked over to Harumin who was nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!"

"Anytime Yuzucchi, you should get home, it's late. We can make a proper plan tomorrow."

"I'll drive Yuzu-onee." Matsuri grabbed Yuzu's keys as she headed for the door.

Yuzu looked at her best friend before she spoke.

"You're always helping me out Haru, thank you."

Hugging briefly, Harumin gave Yuzu a kiss on the cheek as she spoke.

"You don't ever have to thank me Yuzucchi, we are family."

**MEANWHILE AT THE AIHARA MANSION….**

"I'm so happy you could make it Itsuki." Sho smiled wide at his nephew.

Mei sat across from Sho and Itsuki as they talked about life and a few business matters regarding the family.

She watched every movement that her cousin made. Something was definitely off about him but she knew what was really bothering her. How did he and Yuzu already know each other? Mei knew right from the start that the blonde was lying but she knew she and Yuzu were not on that level yet where she could just question the blonde, since they barely started talking again.

"How do you know Yuzu?"

Mei spoke straight over the top of the two men across from her.

Sho and Itsuki looked at Mei confused. She had just been sitting there quietly for the passed 20 minutes and then the first thing she decides to say out of the blue has nothing to do with anything they had been talking about.

"Mei what are you talking about?" Sho asked his daughter, but Mei kept her eyes on Itsuki as she pressed.

"Yuzu, you two clearly know each other. I want to know how."

Itsuki held Mei in his gaze as she spoke. He could tell that his cousin was irritated but what he didn't realise was why. In a playful tone he answered,"She already said how we met."

Mei figured out that they were both hiding something and she was dead set on finding out exactly what secret they were keeping from her.

"Yes, I heard her, but I don't think that's the entire truth."

Mei laid all her facts down as she waited for her cousin's reply.

Before Itsuki could answer or Mei could push the topic anymore, Sho quickly stood up and changed the subject.

"I think it's been a long day for everyone. We should all get some sleep and discuss business tomorrow."

Mei's eyes widened as she looked at her father.

"I thought you wanted to discuss everything tonight Father."

Sho looked at his daughter, she looked so calm and unreadable on the outside. But on the inside Sho knew that Mei hadn't been sleeping well and was putting herself under unnecessary stress. Also, in previous meetings, Udagawa had also hinted to him, regarding his daughter's health. Thus, in a caring tone Sho tried to get his daughter to relax.

"Mei, you are the one I'm worried about the most. I know that you have been non-stop since you found out about Father. Please try and get some rest. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow."

Mei bowed respectfully as she left for her room. As she went to bed, laying in the dark on her back Mei's thoughts wandered off to a certain blonde, but fatigue from stress took over her body lulling her quickly to sleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Aihara Mansion, Itsuki lay awake with an uneasy feeling about the same beautiful blonde.

"I'm home." Yuzu murmured as she closed the door behind her. She knew that it was too late for anyone else to be awake. Making her way down the hallway Yuzu couldn't help but stop and peek through the crack of Haruka's bedroom door.

A smile spread across her face as she noticed an arm and a leg dangling from under the blankets. Haruka stirred slightly causing Kumagoro to fall to the ground. Quietly tiptoeing to the fallen teddy bear, Yuzu placed him back on the bed, kissed the top of Haruka's head and whispered, "I love you sweetie."

Once in her own room Yuzu couldn't help but fall back onto her bed. The exhausted blonde sighed and thought, '_Ah, this soft mattress feels so good.'_

Unfortunately, insomnia set in as countless emotions Yuzu had bottled up suffocated the bewildered blonde. The last few days had really been a crazy roller coaster ride that felt like it would never end.

Just when she thought that life couldn't throw anymore curve balls at her it goes and drops this bomb on her lap.

-Sigh-

After letting out a long weary sigh Yuzu finally sat up and decided a nice hot bath would help her relax, maybe even clear her mind a bit, and hopefully sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

Mei made her way down stairs to have breakfast with her father and cousin. The events from the night before were still weighing heavily on her mind. She wanted...no, she needed answers.

"Morning Mei." Sho greeted his daughter happily as she entered the room.

Over the past few years Sho and Mei had repaired much of their fragile relationship. This was yet, another thing that Mei acknowledged a certain blonde had a hand in. Yuzu had done so much for Mei and shown her what true unconditional love meant. Sadly, she gave that all up for the sake of familial duty?

Regret immediately washed over Mei as the thought entered her mind. Why didn't she fight for Yuzu? Did she think Yuzu wasn't good enough? Was it the thought of others not accepting them? Those questions lingered and Mei remained at a loss as how to answer them.

"Good Morning Mei, how did you sleep?" Itsuki bowed slightly to his cousin.

Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she answered her handsome young cousin.

"Morning Itsuki, I slept fine, thank you." Mei copied the gesture and bowed as well.

As the three Aihara's ate breakfast together, it didn't take long for Sho and Itsuki to start talking again. Their conversation focused mainly on topics Mei didn't care for, such as sports and travel. As the sun beamed through the dining room, Mei looked more closely at her cousin. He was most definitely an Aihara. Tall, smooth black hair and signature purple eyes. She remembered how many people thought that they were brother and sister when they were younger.

Even though they were family Mei felt as though she knew nothing about the man sitting across from her. They used to spend a lot of time together as children but after his mother died Itsuki and Mei's uncle moved away. Despite the separation, Mei could tell that he was still raised in a proper household similar to her. He sat with perfect posture and naturally demonstrated manners as he ate his food. Itsuki even spoke as a true gentleman. In addition, his fashion sense was immaculate. The young man's style and pristine presentation rivaled her own. As she reflected on her observations, Mei felt her stomach turn.

-Ring ring-

"I'll get it father, I'm the closest." Mei offered as she stood to answer the phone.

In her usual monotone voice, Mei answered, "Hello, Aihara residence." To her surprise the voice on the line was the only one that could make Mei's heart skip a beat.

"Ohh, H...Hi M….Mei, it's Yuzu."

Everything came to a complete stop as Mei froze. After a few moments she finally managed to to utter a concerned question.

"Yuzu, is everything alright?"

Mei instantly started thinking the worst, maybe something had happened to her stepmother. But the next words that left Yuzu's mouth made Mei's chest tighten.

"Umm yeah everything is ok. Actually…."

Mei could hear the nervousness in Yuzu's voice as she paused. She waited patiently for the blonde to continue but afterwards, she immediately wished she didn't.

"Is Itsuki there? I need to talk to him."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OHHHHHH SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL EVERYONE HAHAHAHAHA MAN WHAT CAN I SAY, I SHOULD TRAVEL FOR WORK MORE OFTEN, I SEEM TO GET MORE WRITING DONE THAT WAY HAHAH.**

**ANYWAY, LOVING THE COMMENTS YOU ARE ALL LEAVING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I THINK THEY ARE SOME OF THE MAIN REASONS THAT IM ABLE TO UPDATE SO OFTEN :)**

**SO KEEP READING, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :) **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Setting her book down on her lap, Mei let out a frustrated sigh. Itsuki had been gone for over an hour and her imagination started driving her crazy with countless scenarios.

'_What could they possibly be talking about? Why would Yuzu want to talk with him after she abruptly left last night?'_

Finally, getting up from her seat she decided a walk would help clear her head. Opening the front door Mei was stunned to find someone just about to knock.

"This place is really spectacular Yuzu." Itsuki looked around the perfectly designed restaurant before taking a seat across from the blonde chef. He was dressed in his usual dapper manner.

"Thank you, it's been a really long road getting here." Yuzu felt truly blessed as she admired the results of the time and effort she had invested in Riku's Place. Her eyes briefly scanned over toward the kitchen. She immediately shot a stern death glare at Mayu with a few other staff members eavesdropping from afar. Catching the non-verbal reprimand, Yuzu's staff returned to their stations.

"Sorry to drag you out here, but I couldn't get away from work." Yuzu looked back to Itsuki as she spoke. He gave a soft smile before he answered her.

"No, it's fine. You said you have something important to talk to me about. Is everything ok?"

Itsuki was happy to hear from the blonde since he was secretly hoping to run into her again.

Even though he didn't know Yuzu very well, he wasn't one to turn his back on someone that needed help. So he agreed to meet Yuzu since she mentioned that it would be best in person.

"Sorry, I know that this probably doesn't make any sense, especially since we haven't seen each other since that night."

Yuzu spoke in a rushed voice as she tried to ensure she communicated clearly with Itsuki.

"Yes, that really amazing night! I recall having a lot of fun." Itsuki gave a wide smile as he thought back to the night they had spent together.

"Umm, y..yeah, about that…" Yuzu paused. Her heart was pounding and she was so nervous that she was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Itsuki took in the sight of the nervous blonde as sweat started to run down the side of her face. He went to speak but Yuzu quickly pulled out her phone and faced it towards him.

"This is my daughter, her name is Haruka….."

Itsuki looked at the screensaver on the phone. Little Haruka was on her Mama's shoulders as they both wore wide smiles and flashed the signature Yuzu peace sign.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother." He spoke honestly as he waited for Yuzu to continue.

"She turns 6 next month." Yuzu watched Itsuki closely.

He looked from the blonde, then back to the picture, and turned back to the blonde again…Realization finally hit the usually calm young man as he sat back in his chair. Shock colored all his features, before he asked for clarification.

"Wait, are you saying?..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he thought of how this news impacted his world right now.

Yuzu could clearly see he understood what she was implying. Pulling her phone back, the young mother looked her one night stand straight in the eye as she answered his question.

"I'm not sure, but she could be."

"May I meet her?" He asked.

Yuzu feared this question would come up.

"Actually, would you like to get tested first?" Yuzu hoped that he wouldn't be too upset at her suggestive question. To her surprise Itsuki appeared very understanding.

"Of course, I understand. I'll do any test you want."

Yuzu felt like she could breathe easier since their talk went much better than she expected. Surprisingly, everything else went rather smoothly for her as well. She was able to leave work early and they headed straight for the hospital. Itsuki had a DNA sample taken and the doctor indicated that they would only have to wait a day until the results were in.

However, everything took longer than Yuzu had expected. She was about to message Ume to check what they wanted for dinner. But to her surprise her mum had already texted.

Opening the text, Yuzu's heart sank as she silently read Ume's message. 'Yuzu, sorry I got called in to work and Matsuri has gone out of town for the day. I had to drop Haruka off with Sho at the mansion. Can you please pick her up from there when you're ready?'

"What?!" Yuzu said out loud as it hit her. Mei was at the mansion, which meant that Haruka was probably with Mei right now. While at the hospital, Itsuki informed her that he had a scheduled meeting with Sho that afternoon which meant Haruka and Mei were alone at the mansion.

"Is everything ok Yuzu?" Itsuki asked as he looked at the highly distressed blonde.

"Yes, sorry Itsuki I gotta go." Yuzu rushed to her car as Itsuki quickly remarked, "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Yuzu rapidly replied, "I'll let you know when the doctor calls." Without a second to spare, the frantic blonde zoomed off.

Mei slowly opened her eyes and looked down as her legs felt heavier than normal. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw Haruka fast asleep on her lap.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER….**

"Mei, I'm so glad you're home, is Sho here?" Ume asked as she stood in the doorway holding Haruka's hand, just about to knock.

"He just left Mother, is something wrong?" Mei asked as she looked from Ume to Haruka.

"Yes, I need you to watch her for a few hours. Yuzu should be finished soon but I have to attend to a work emergency." Ume quickly explained as she handed Mei Haruka's school bag. Then, getting down on one knee, Ume gave her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead as she spoke in a soft loving voice.

"Ok Haruka-chan this is Mei. She will look after you until Mama picks you up, ok?"

Haruka looked over her granny's shoulder and locked eyes with Mei who seemed to have a blank look plastered on her face.

"Ok Granny, I love you." A quick hug and Ume headed back to her car.

"Umm, Mother wait, what should I-"

Mei was cut off as Ume turned to her and gave a smile as she spoke.

"Don't worry Mei, she will be fine. Maybe just feed her a snack later, ok?"

Before Mei could reply Ume had started her car and was gone.

Mei turned to the little girl who was still staring at her.

"I'm Haruka Okogi, it's very nice to meet you."

Mei couldn't believe how well mannered Haruka was as she looked at the little girl bowing to her respectfully.

Reciprocating the gesture, with the same amount of respect, Mei bowed as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Haruka-chan, I'm Mei Udagawa."

To this day Mei still felt strange not introducing herself as an Aihara.

Mei had never really been around children and she didn't have the slightest clue as to how she should look after a child. But luckily for her she wasn't really babysitting.

"Can we go out to the flowers again, please?" Haruka looked up to Mei as she gave a smile.

'_I was heading out that way._' Mei thought as she went to head towards the area Haruka had requested. Haruka grabbed Mei's hand causing Mei to jump slightly at the unexpected contact. Yet, after a few seconds she found herself holding onto the small hand easily.

The two wandered around the garden and Mei instantly observed that Haruka had her mother's curiosity. The kindergartner asked questions left, right and centre. Mei answered each question honestly. But then Haruka asked the one question that Mei had hoped would never leave the little girl's mouth.

"So how do you know Mama and why do you call Granny, Mother?"

Mei glanced down at Haruka. She was only a young innocent child after all. Looking to the cherry blossom trees, Mei spoke.

"Your mother is my stepsister and your granny is my stepmother."

Haruka placed her finger in the air as she realised something.

"So then you're my Aunty!" She concluded happily as she looked at Mei.

Before Mei could reply Haruka spoke again in a quieter tone.

"How come you and Mama look sad all the time?"

Mei was shocked at how observant and serious the little girl was behaving. After taking a seat at a nearby bench Mei looked Haruka in the eye as she explained, "We have been through a lot, your mama and I. But we are slowly healing."

Mei wasn't really sure if she was getting her point across. Nevertheless, Haruka jumped to her feet as she exclaimed, "The beach! We should all go to the beach. That always cheers Mama up. Maybe it will do the same for you. Do you like the beach?"

Mei looked into Haruka's bright vibrant violets before she spoke softly.

"The beach sounds lovely."

The next few hours Mei learned Haruka was above and beyond her years in school. The five-year old even liked the same books as Mei. 'Mother was right about her avid reading.' Mei thought, as she now had Haruka laying on her lap for story time. Soon the two violet eyed charmers dozed off. The last thing Mei remembered before falling asleep, soon after Haruka, was a sense of peace and delight.

Mei looked to the front door as she heard a car pull up. Carefully maneuvering so as to not awake Haruka, Mei made her way to the door and opened it.

"Mei."

Yuzu was only a few steps away as she greeted her stepsister.

Mei looked at Yuzu who looked like a hot mess.

"Yuzu, she's inside on the sofa. She fell asleep while I was reading." Mei lead them both inside. Yuzu's smile grew wide as she walked to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry Yuzu, I know that you didn't want me to meet her yet but Mother-"

Yuzu cut in, shook her head and spoke softly.

"No, it's fine Mei. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…"

Looking back down to her daughter Yuzu continued to speak.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?"

Looking to the little girl curled up in a ball on the sofa, Mei spoke in a loving tone that Yuzu had never heard her ex use before.

"She was no trouble at all."

The sound of another car approaching caught the attention of both women as they made their way to the front door.

"Itsuki, I thought you were with father." Mei questioned in a somewhat abrupt manner.

"Uncle sent me back to gather some files….." He looked at Yuzu with a surprised expression before he continued to speak.

"Yuzu I didn't-"

Itsuki stopped mid sentence as he heard a small voice.

"Mama, I missed you."

All three adults looked down to see a half asleep Haruka grabbing Yuzu's hand as she used her other hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning sweetie, sorry for being so late." Yuzu picked Haruka up and held her daughter on her left hip as she used one arm to keep her steady.

"Its ok, I had a lot of fun here with Aunty Mei."

Both Yuzu and Mei looked at each other shocked at the young girl's statement.

Yuzu went to speak but Haruka spoke first as she looked at Itsuki.

"Hello, I'm Haruka Okogi. Who are you?"

Mei could see the nervousness in Yuzu's face. She then looked over to her cousin who seemed distressed as well. Looking at the three, Mei's eyes widened as realisation hit her.

'_I see. THAT'S what it is.'_ She annoyingly thought as she waited for her purple eyed cousin's next move.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HERE IT IS EVERYONE :) THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT, THERE IS GONNA BE ALOT OF ANGST CHAPTERS COMING UP, JUST THOUGHT I WOULD WARN YOU NOW. ALSO I DONT KNOW WHEN I CAN UPDATE NEXT, IVE JUST HAD ALOT OF WORK DUMPED ON ME AND IM GONNA HAVE TO PUT ALL MY FOCUS INTO IT FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS, I WILL TRY TO BE BACK ASAP.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I...Ummmmmmm." Itsuki felt backed into a corner as he started to perspire under pressure. He looked to Mei for help unsuccessfully. Unfortunately for him, his cousin had no intention of helping him out of this situation.

"Didn't you say you had to get something for Papa? You don't want to keep him waiting….." Yuzu spoke quickly as she tried to divert the conversation, looking down she gently reprimanded her daughter, "Haruka you know that it is rude to simply ask someone who they are like that."

Haruka lowered her head as she apologised. Meanwhile, Itsuki dashed upstairs and returned with a folder. He saw an opportunity to leave but stopped, turned to Mei and shared a message from Sho.

"Uncle said that a driver will be here at 7pm to pick you up Mei-chan. He wants to discuss things over dinner."

"Ok." Was the only response she could utter, without revealing her extreme annoyance with her cousin at the moment.

Quickly heading to his car Itsuki yelled out to Yuzu before closing his door. "And I'll see you tomorrow Yuzu!"

'_Why would you say that!?' _Yuzu scolded Itsuki as he drove off. Still facing the driveway, Yuzu could feel Mei's eyes on her. She knew that the raven haired beauty wanted to ask her questions. But for some reason she held back.

Yuzu wondered, '_Is she being so reserved because we are still on rough terms?' _

The blonde internally thanked their precarious relationship for stopping Mei from pushing things further. But it seemed as though Haruka had other plans.

"Mama, Aunty Mei said yes to the beach."

Haruka gave her Mama a wide smile, Yuzu just looked at her daughter confused. She had no clue what the 5 year old was talking about.

"What beach?" Yuzu questioned.

"Any beach, the beach always makes you happy. If we all go together then we can all be happy."

Haruka explained her plan to her mother with a smile on her face the entire time.

Mei couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her lips as she watched the youngster. Haruka was so young and innocent, she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve just like her blonde Mama.

Yuzu slowly looked up at Mei. As their eyes locked Mei could see a hint of irritation in Yuzu's expression before she refocused on Haruka.

"We will see sweetie. Mei is a very busy woman….." Looking from her daughter to Mei, Mei could see that the blonde was looking for an escape route.

Even though Mei loved the idea of spending anytime with Yuzu, clearly her ex-lover wasn't ready for that yet, even if it was in a family setting. So looking down at adorable Haruka, Mei smiled apologetically as she followed Yuzu's lead.

"Yes, I'm afraid I won't have any free time to go to the beach, sorry Haruka."

Sadness instantly washed over the little girl's face as she looked up to her Mama and tried to plead her case.

"B...But Mama….."

Mei watched silently seeing how torn Yuzu was as she looked down at her daughter.

To both women's surprise Haruka quickly gave a wide smile before turning to Mei and grabbing her hands as she spoke in a happy tone.

"Next month is my birthday, can you please come? Just one day?"

Mei looked at the little girl, her eyes shining with hope as she waited for her to answer.

Without thinking Mei answered, "Of course Haruka-chan, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mei instantly looked up as she realised what she had just promised the young girl, Yuzu's emerald eyes were piercing straight through her. All attention was on Haruka as she starting jumping up and down with excitement as she exclaimed, "Yay, this year's birthday is gonna be the best…..right Mama!?" Haruka was looking at her mother happily. Yuzu couldn't deny her daughter any happiness. If having Mei at her birthday would make her little girl happy, then Yuzu would definitely endure it.

"Ok you, we better get home. I need to start making dinner and you need to do your night studies." Yuzu stretched her hand out as she waited for Haruka to hold it.

Mei followed the blonde mother and daughter to the familiar white BMW. She waited as Yuzu made sure Haruka had her seatbelt on in the backseat. After closing the young girl's door Yuzu walked over to Mei with a serious expression on her face.

"Thanks again for today Mei. Please don't let Haruka down." Yuzu looked Mei straight in the eye as she spoke. Mei could see the hurt in Yuzu's eyes.

Without hesitation Mei answered, "Of course Yuzu, I don't plan on letting either of you down."

"I hope not."

Yuzu's final three words were laced with doubt as she got in her car and drove off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Mei stomped along the sidewalk as she tried to calm herself. She had just left the dinner with Sho and Itsuki and it was safe to say she was not happy with the outcome.

"How could he!?" She spoke to herself as she made another turn. Mei wasn't even sure where she was walking. All she knew was that she needed to get as far away from the male Aihara's as possible. So here she was walking at 9pm in the city.

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Yuzu sat nervously with Itsuki as they waited to be called in by the doctor. It wasn't long before her name was called and they were addressed in the doctor's office.

"Congratulations Mr. Aihara! You are the father." The doctor announced happily as he looked between Yuzu and Itsuki. Both were wearing shocked expressions as he handed them a copy of the test results.

Yuzu's world started spinning as they made their way outside.

"Are you ok?" Itsuki asked as Yuzu seemed absolutely out of it.

Yuzu didn't even hear what he asked as she walked aimlessly, unsure how to proceed.

-Ring ring-

The sound of her phone ringing pulled Yuzu out of her trance as she slowly pulled her phone out of her purse. She saw Sho's name on the I.D and answered immediately. Yuzu was sure that she could count on one hand how many times the older man had called her.

Thus, she thought, 'This must be an emergency.'

"Papa? Is everything alright?" She asked as she waited for him to speak.

Trying to sound as calm as possible Sho spoke.

"Ummmm, Yuzu-chan, it's Mei, I can't find her." Sho knew that Mei wasn't happy with what they had discussed and the decision he had made. Hence, he naturally thought that she would take a few hours to cool off. But a few hours changed to nearly a whole day without any word from his raven haired daughter.

"Mei? What happened?" Yuzu tried not to sound to irritated by the news. Initially, she assumed that the raven haired woman probably ran off again somewhere. Her thoughts were about to change after she heard what Sho had to say.

After explaining to Yuzu what happened the night before everything made sense to Yuzu as she spoke to her stepfather.

"I see. I'll get her Papa, leave it to me." Before Sho could respond Yuzu had ended the call.

"Everything ok?" Itsuki asked. Yuzu flicked through her phone as she spoke.

"Sorry something has come up and I have to go, can we talk later?" Yuzu gave an apologetic smile as she waited for him to respond.

Nodding and saying that he wanted to get his head around things anyway the two parted ways. Itsuki's usually confident and striking demeanor, seemed to vanish briefly and was replaced by something else. Yuzu didn't seem to notice since she was distracted by her mission to find Mei.

Less than 15 minutes later Yuzu stood in front of the gates of Aihara Academy. '_This sure brings back memories.' _ She thought as she looked up at the impressive buildings.

Making her way through Yuzu knew exactly where she needed to go. Once reaching the door she needed she lightly knocked and briefly waited for the answer she knew she wouldn't get.

Slowly opening the door Yuzu was met with complete darkness. She made her way to the Chairman's chair and slowly spun it around to reveal a sleeping Mei.

"Ah, Mei." Yuzu said softly as she looked at her ex lover, tears stained her pale cheeks, and a few fresh tears threatened to fall.

'_Ohhh….Mei_.' Yuzu thought, before she could register what she was doing she was already at Mei's side wiping the tears away. Instinctively, Yuzu wrapped Mei in a side hug as she tried to comfort the younger woman. Yuzu placed her head just above Mei's as she took in her scent. '_She still smells the same.'_ Yuzu thought as she closed her eyes. All the pressure and hecticness of recent events seem to fade away as Yuzu listened to the quiet breathing of the woman next to her.

Mei slowly opened her eyes, she was uncomfortably hot. She could feel that someone was next to her. Fear kicked in as she realised that she hadn't locked any of the gates on her way inside.

Turning to her side her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall as she saw a sleeping Yuzu with her head leaning against her own.

Too scared to make any sudden movements, Mei stayed as still as possible as she took in the sight of the woman who's trust she so dearly needed to earn back. It was the first time in years that she and Yuzu had been this close. Mei savored the private moment to take in the blonde's features. Mei carved each and every bit of Yuzu's face into her memory. Her pink lips, smooth skin even the expression on Yuzu's face seemed peaceful.

-RING RING-

The sound of a phone ringing startled Mei and woke up Yuzu. But upon waking, the blonde shifted her weight too rapidly, causing both women to fall to the ground.

"Owwww!"

Yuzu grunted as she seemed to have headbutted Mei's elbow.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS CHAPTER 9 :)**

**THE DRAMA IS ABOUT TO START HEHEHE I HAVE HAD A FEW OF YOU SAYING TO PUT IT ON THICK BUT I DONT KNOW IF YOU ARE ALL READY FOR IT HMMMMM? **

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY, I WAS ABLE TO QUICKLY WRITE THIS WHILE MULTITASKING AT WORK LOL **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

With the phone still ringing, Yuzu stumbled for the device and eventually answered it in an irritated tone.

"Hello?"

To Yuzu's surprise it was her mum asking where she was.

"Sorry Mama, I lost track of time..."

Still holding her head with her left hand as she held the phone with her right, Yuzu glanced at Mei and spoke hurriedly.

"I'll be home soon."

Yuzu hung up the line and slowly got up off the floor. She stretched out her hand to help Mei to her feet as well. Both women couldn't help but feel awkward, especially with their brief skin to skin contact.

The two looked at each other for a moment until Yuzu broke the silence.

"Let's go Mei. Papa is worried about you."

Yuzu went to head for the door when Mei's voice stopped her.

"How did you know I was here Yuzu?"

Yuzu took a moment to think about the question, turning her head to the side she gave a sad smile as she answered, "I just had a feeling, that's all."

Yuzu then continued out the door with Mei following close behind.

After locking up the school the two hopped into Yuzu's car and drove towards the Aihara Mansion.

"Yuzu…"

Yuzu kept her eyes on the road but gave a soft hmmmm to let Mei know that she was listening and waiting for her to continue.

"I don't wish to go to the mansion just yet. Could you please take me to the Star Hotel in the city instead?"

Mei spoke softly, and yet Yuzu also noticed subtle sadness in her voice.

Taking a few more turns, Mei realised that Yuzu was no longer heading in the direction of the mansion. But Yuzu was not driving towards the hotel. Confused, Mei asked, " Where are we going Yuzu?"

Taking in a slow deep breath Yuzu replied, "I know it's none of my business and Papa only told me a little about what actually happened…"

Quickly turning to Mei and giving her a smile Yuzu continued.

"But there is no way I could let family stay in a hotel when there is space at my place. Plus, Mama would kill me if she found out that I just dropped you off at a hotel by yourself."

Mei understood but she didn't want the blonde to just be kind to her out of a sense of obligation.

"Thank you Yuzu, but it's fine, really. I know things between us are not the best and I don't want to jeopardize that."

Shaking her head Yuzu spoke again.

"Sorry Mei, I'm not taking no for an answer. Believe me, it really is ok."

The rest of the ride the star-crossed, would be lovers, sat in silence. Both women were lost in their own thoughts. Yuzu felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She knew that it wasn't her place to ask Mei about what was going on but she also couldn't sit back and watch the hurt expression all over Mei's face.

"We're home." Yuzu called out as she closed the door behind her.

Mei entered next to Yuzu. They were greeted by the sound of small feet thundering down the hallway.

"Welcome back Mama…." Haruka stood stunned in the doorway as she looked between Mei and Yuzu.

"AUNTY MEI!" The small girl ran and gave Mei a huge hug which Mei awkwardly returned.

"Hey what about your Mama over here!?" Yuzu playfully chided as she waited for a hug from Haruka.

"Sorry Mama, but I wasn't expecting Aunty Mei."

"Mei?" Ume was now the stunned one, as she stepped out of the kitchen, to pull her stepdaughter into a hug while simultaneously exclaiming, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Sorry for the intrusion, but Yuzu said it would be alright." Mei bowed as she spoke.

Ume quickly pulled the raven haired woman further inside as she spoke.

"Don't be silly, this is your home too, always."

"Thank you mother, thank you Yuzu." Mei couldn't help but feel close to Yuzu but so distant at the same time.

"Matsuri is in the spare room so you can have Haruka's room and Haruka will sleep with me." Yuzu tried to maintain a brave face but everything slowly started to hit her hard. The results from the DNA test were weighing heavily on her mind. Honestly, the vexed blonde thought to herself, '_A stiff drink sounds pretty good right now, especially with Mei sleeping here tonight. I need something to take the edge off.'_

"Mama, may I sleep with Aunty Mei please! I have a double bed so there's heaps of space." Haruka pleaded her case but her mama quickly shot the request down.

"You're too hot to sleep with sweetie. I'm sure it would be uncomfortable for Mei." Yuzu looked up to Mei, but to her surprise Mei disagreed.

"I wouldn't mind."

"YAY!" Haruka cheered as she quickly grabbed Mei's hand and dragged her down the hallway to her bedroom.

-sigh-

Yuzu relaxed into the sofa as she let out a sigh. Ume knew her daughter very well, and the expression on her face right now was one she hadn't seen on her daughter's face since she found out she was pregnant.

Ume went to speak but Yuzu managed to beat her to it.

"It's ok Mama, I just have a few things I need to sort out." Turning to her mum Yuzu finished with..

"I promise."

Holding her daughter's gaze for a moment Ume recognized that Yuzu needed some time to herself. So she gave her daughter a loving hug and kiss on the head before retiring to bed.

Yuzu closed her eyes as she listened to the voices in her home. Haruka's high pitched voice echoed down the hallway as she told Mei about every toy and book in her room. Then, she listened as Ume said goodnight to her stepdaughter and granddaughter.

The sound of footsteps approaching and a smile found its way onto Yuzu's lips before…

"Mama!" Haruka jumped on to her mama with a wide smile.

Yuzu couldn't stop the smile on her lips before she announced, "It's time for your bedtime too missy." Yuzu picked her daughter up and headed to the room. But Haruka quickly made another request.

"Can you and Aunty Mei tuck me in Mama?"

Yuzu looked to Mei who seemed to have a shocked expression on her face but simply nodded at the request.

Mei watched from the doorway as Yuzu tucked Haruka into bed and kissed her on the forehead. Turning to Mei, Yuzu gestured for her to come closer.

Standing next to the little girl Mei found herself leaning down and kissing the purple eyed girl on the head as well before saying in a soft and loving tone."Goodnight, Haruka-chan."

Once the two had left Haruka's room, Yuzu disappeared into her room for a moment before returning with a set of pajamas.

"Here Mei, I'm sure you have no clothes, you can use mine."

Mei thanked Yuzu and decided to have a refreshing bath.

Soaking in the bath felt so soothing. It gave Mei a chance to reflect upon everything that had happened over the last few days. She felt like she had been on one of the craziest roller coaster rides and hoped that the worst of it was over.

After her relaxing bath, Mei joined Yuzu in the dining room. She watched as Yuzu placed some food on a plate on the table before she spoke.

"Here Mei, you really should eat something." Mei made her way to the table and sat across from her ex.

The food smelled delicious. Looking down at her plate you would think that they were in a restaurant. The presentation on the plate was beautiful.

Yuzu was already a few mouthfuls into her food when she noticed that Mei hadn't even touched her meal.

"Do you not like it Mei? I can make something else?" Yuzu asked as she waited for Mei to respond.

Quickly realising that she had just been staring at the delectable arrangement on her plate, Mei looked Yuzu in the eye and apologized. "Sorry Yuzu, I guess I just spaced out for a moment, it looks and smells delicious."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the two stepsisters ate quietly. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

'_What am I going to do? How do I tell Haruka?' _Yuzu thought to herself. Life was really testing her at the moment.

Glancing up from her plate she found Mei staring at her food again. She was reminded why the raven haired woman was there.

"Mei?" Yuzu said as she looked directly at the raven haired woman.

Mei simply looked back at Yuzu as she waited for her to continue.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I already messaged Papa to let him know you were ok."

Even though Yuzu had her own stuff to sort out, she couldn't help but worry about the younger woman. Mei always had a bad habit of overworking herself and shutting people out. Nevertheless, Yuzu thought that she should at least let Mei know that she could talk to her.

Lowering her gaze down to Mei's finger, the beautiful wedding ring was like a huge reality check for Yuzu and a slap in the face.

'_Mei has a husband she confides in, not me.'_ Yuzu thought as she looked back up to Mei's vibrant violet eyes.

Mei could see the conflict in Yuzu's eyes and she didn't want the blonde to feel that she had to be there for her. Mei wanted Yuzu there because she wanted to be, not because she felt that she had to be. Thus, in typical Mei nature she read the situation wrong and spoke in her monotone voice.

"I'm fine Yuzu." Getting up from her seat and taking her plate to the sink Mei bowed as she spoke again.

"Thank you for the thoughtful meal Yuzu. I'll be going to bed now….goodnight." Mei took her leave as she headed down the hall to Haruka's room.

"Goodnight." Yuzu whispered softly as she watched Mei's figure disappear into the dark hallway.

As soon as she heard the door click shut she let out a long breath that she didn't realise she was holding. Moving to the couch Yuzu slumped into the soft material. Leaning her head back Yuzu looked at the ceiling as she spoke softly to herself, "Why would she want to talk to me anyway?"

Minutes passed and Yuzu still lay awake in bed. Minutes turned into hours and before she knew it, it was already 3:30am.

-sigh-

Letting out a long sigh Yuzu got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door Yuzu automatically went for a can of beer before stopping just before her fingertips touched the rim.

'_No, I need to get my head straight, I promised Mama.'_ Yuzu thought before changing the direction of her hand and going for the orange juice instead.

After pouring herself a glass she went out to the balcony and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side had clearly just been woken up by the blonde and Yuzu couldn't help feel bad for waking them at this hour.

"Ohhhhh shit sorry Haru, I call back later." Yuzu went to hang up but Harumin's voice stopped her before she could.

"Yuzu? What's wrong?"

Harumin was Yuzu's closest friend, I mean the two had pretty much been inseparable since high school and it was pretty safe to say that Harumin was the second person in the world who knew the blonde chef better than anyone. Obviously Ume was the first.

She knew by now that the only reason her friend would call at this hour was because there was something heavy weighing on her mind. And considering all the events that had happened the last few days Harumin had a fair idea what the call would be about as she asked, "He's the father isn't he?"

All Harumin could hear from the other side of the phone was heavy breathing. She took in a slow breath before she spoke again.

"Yuzucchi, are you ok?" She asked in a soft and caring tone.

"I…." Yuzu finally allowed herself to feel the full impact of her previously pent up emotions as they slammed into her completely. After all, she hadn't slept in over 24 hours now and fatigue kicked in, lowering Yuzu's will power.

"Do you want me to come over?" Harumin asked as it was clear that her friend wasn't able to form any sentences at the moment. Not expecting to get an answer Harumin rolled out of bed and got ready to grab her keys. To her surprise Yuzu finally responded.

"No, it's ok Haru, just talk with me for a bit?" Yuzu's voice was on the verge of breaking but she was trying with all her strength to harness an inner resilience, not for her sake but for Haruka.

Not too far from Yuzu, Mei lay awake as well. She thought that she would fall asleep easily but it seems as though her mind had other plans. She knew that her father was only doing what he thought was right for the family and most importantly for her, but she still couldn't just let the topic go like that.

Mei's train of thought was interrupted as she heard a voice. Slowly getting out of bed so that Haruka wouldn't wake, Mei made her way down the hall to see the entire house in darkness. '_I must be hearing things.'_ Mei thought as she went to turn back around when…..

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Yuzu's voice hit Mei's ears, she walked down to the end of the hall to see Yuzu standing outside on the balcony as she leaned on the side. The door was not fully closed so Mei couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying but she could hear Yuzu clear as day.

'_Why is Yuzu still up? And who could she be talking to at this hour?'_ Mei thought as she stood quietly by the door.

"Yeah, you're right Haru."

Mei let out a sigh of relief as she realised that Yuzu was talking to her best friend.

Mei knew that listening in on someone's conversation was not right so she started to head back to Haruka's room a second time. But the next sentence that left Yuzu's mouth made her freeze where she was.

"What should I do about Mei?"

Mei felt the air around her become thick as she stood still and waited for Yuzu to speak again. She felt scared for the words that could leave the blonde's mouth.

Yuzu let out her third frustrated sigh during her conversation with Harumin.

"Mei and I are barely on speaking terms right now. Yet, Haruka has really taken a liking to her…..who could blame her, she is amazing." The end of Yuzu's sentence was barely a whisper but Mei heard each word and she couldn't stop the smile that had made its way onto her lips, little did she know that smile would soon fade.

There was silence for a few minutes before Yuzu spoke again.

"What am I meant to do Harumin? Its not exactly a breakfast kind of conversation. What am I meant to say? Oh hey, Mei can you pass the milk and by the way, Itsuki is Haruka's father because we had a one night stand 6 years ago!?" Yuzu's voice started to rise.

Mei's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She felt her whole world close in and her heart break once again. The interaction between Itsuki and Yuzu made sense to her now. As her chest tightened Mei thought to herself, '_What is this feeling?'_

Mei covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'll try and get some sleep, thanks for everything."

Mei quickly returned back to Haruka's room as she heard Yuzu end her call.

Dragging herself to her room, Yuzu felt her body relax as she laid back and stared at the ceiling. Talking to Harumin really did seem to lift a bit of the weight off her shoulders and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu groaned sleepily as she tossed and turned in her bed. She could hear Haruka and Ume being noisy as usual in the morning. But her body quickly shot up as she heard Haruka happily declare, "Aunty Mei, Aunty Mei look at this!"

'_That's right, Mei's here.' _Yuzu thought before she heard her mother speak.

"I'm sure if you ask Yuzu she would be happy to drop you off Mei."

Yuzu's body jolted up at the sentence she just heard, before she knew it her entire body had moved on its own and she was already walking out to where everyone was having breakfast.

"Good morning Mama, did you have a good sleep?"

Yuzu looked down at her cheerful daughter and gave her a kiss on the head before she answered, "Yeah, although your Mama could do with a bit more sleep to be honest."

Looking to the sofa Yuzu saw Mei sitting with her perfect posture as she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Morning Mei, I hope Haruka wasn't too hard to sleep with, I know how much she can move around in her sleep."

Yuzu spoke as she tried to wipe some sleep from her eyes.

Mei stood up and bowed to the blonde beauty before she answered.

"Morning Yuzu, thank you for your hospitality. I must head out now…" Standing back up and giving Haruka a small smile Mei continued.

"And Haruka-chan was fine to sleep with. If I recall, you would move around a lot more than her when we shared a bed."

Yuzu instantly blushed at Mei's statement. She suddenly remembered the words spoken moments earlier and she quickly stated, "I can take you where you need to go if you just give me a-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei spoke in her normal monotone voice.

"It's fine Yuzu, I have already contacted Himeko to pick me up."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ume walked over to answer the door.

The two stepsisters stood in silence. Yuzu could feel that something was off with Mei but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Mei took a moment to look around the warm family home. There were pictures everywhere. There were pictures of everyone that Mei knew from Harumin, Matsuri even Sho and Himeko were in a few. Mei couldn't help but feel like a complete stranger, no wonder Haruka had no idea who she was.

"Yuzu, there is a handsome young man at the door asking for you." Ume came back with Itsuki.

"Sorry for coming unannounced but I really need to talk with you." Itsuki bowed as he spoke to Yuzu.

There was a small silence before another voice spoke.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but is Mei-Mei here?" Himeko bowed as she entered the main living area.

"Aunty Himeko!" Haruka gave Himeko a hug. Himeko's whole body stiffened as she felt Mei's glare, she knew that she was going to get in trouble soon from the ex student council president.

Looking to Mei, then back to Himeko, Haruka spoke again.

"Mei-Mei? Do you mean Aunty Mei?"

Nodding and smiling proudly Himeko confessed.

"Mei-Mei and I have been friends since childhood. That's the nickname I have always called her."

Haruko jumped happily as she went over to Mei and grabbed her hand before speaking.

"May I call you Aunty Mei-Mei?"

Mei could never say no to the smiling face looking at her before she smiled and answered, "Of course Haruka-chan."

Himeko stood stunned as she watched the interaction between her friend and niece. It had been years since she saw Mei smile like that or even use such a tender tone in her voice.

"Yuzu, are you going to introduce us to your dashing young friend here? Or are we meant to guess?" Ume spoke up as Yuzu hadn't even introduced him. Although, Ume had to admit that he could pass for Mei's brother or close relative.

Mei felt her heart seize as she looked over to her cousin and ex-girlfriend. Thoughts of Yuzu and Itsuki together flashed in her mind and it made her stomach twist in knots and feel like vomiting.

"Sorry for being so rude Ma'am, I'm Itsuki Aihara." Itsuki bowed to Ume as he spoke.

"Oh, you must be Mei's cousin, Sho said that you were coming by." Ume gave a warm smile as she spoke.

"Is he my uncle?" Haruka questioned as she looked up to Yuzu.

All the adults felt the air thicken with an odd tension. Yuzu definitely was not ready for such questions. She was barely functioning due to her lack of sleep. In addition, Mei was acting weirder than usual towards her.

She knew that she couldn't back her way out of this one as she looked from Haruka to the rest of the group. The stressed out blonde felt like time was frozen as she watched Itsuki get down on one knee and answer Haruka's question.

"I'm your father Haruka."

**A FEW HOURS LATER…..**

"Damn, are you ok Yuzucchi?" Harumin took a sip from her tea as she took in the sight of her best friend.

Yuzu really was having the worst day. She had barely any sleep, then Itsuki just walked up and dropped the Dad bomb, so nonchalantly, on she and Haruka in front of everyone. Then, Ume started asking a million questions. To top it all off, now Mei wasn't talking to her at all. As soon as Itsuki announced he was Haruka's father Mei simply excused herself and dragged Himeko along with her.

Yuzu was going to message Mei, but what was she meant to say? And why did she feel that she had to explain herself to the raven haired woman anyway? Finally looking back at her friend she asked, "I guess I have no other option but to be ok, right?"

"Wrong." Harumin spoke back causing Yuzu to give her a confused expression as she waited for the auburn haired woman to continue to speak.

"You're allowed to have bad days Yuzucchi, everyone does. I mean just the other day I forgot about Mirai's volleyball practise and she hated me for it for like 2 days. Did I let that make me think I was a failure?...No, I apologised and carried on. Being a mum is the toughest job in the world and there is no instruction manual for it, we just gotta make it up as we go."

Yuzu looked at Harumin. Mirai was Harumin's daughter. She was only 6 months younger than Haruka. Haruka and Mirai had been best friends since birth and one could guarantee that they would be having a sleep over at one another's houses each weekend.

"Thanks Haru, you always know how to make me feel better." Yuzu gave a smile to her friend.

"So are you gonna go?" Harumin asked as she waited for a response.

"It feels too soon, I don't know." Yuzu nervously tapped her finger on the table as she tried to think about what Harumin was saying.

"To soon since when? You're single right?" Harumin waited for Yuzu to nod before she continued.

"And he is single too, right?" Another nod from the blonde and Harumin added, "Then, there is no harm in 2 single people going out and eating together and having a great time. You like him don't you?"

Yuzu locked eyes with Harumin. No words had to be spoken between such close friends. Harumin knew exactly what was eating Yuzu up inside as she made her point.

"She's married now Yuzucchi, you deserve to be happy. Stop waiting for something that isn't going to happen….." Getting up from her seat Harumin gave Yuzu a wide smile as she concluded by offering to pick up Haruka.

"I'll pick Haruka up from school and she can stay at mine tonight. Go home, get some rest, and have some fun tonight. Besides, you two have a lot to talk about any way."

Yuzu watched as Harumin left the cafe. After a few minutes of thinking Yuzu finally pulled her phone out and looked for a certain number.

On another side of town two different best friends were having a similar conversation.

"Mei-Mei I think you should tell her." Himeko looked to her best friend as she poured her a cup of tea. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Mei replied, "I can't Himeko, not yet anyway. I have to wait until things are settled."

"But Mei-"

Himeko was cut off as Mei spoke over her.

"No, this is the last time I want to talk about this for now…." Softening her gaze Mei finished her sentence.

"Please, Himeko."

Mei was the most important person in Himeko's life and it hurt her seeing her friend like this and she couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation.

Himeko was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei speak in a colder tone,

"We talk nearly everyday, why didn't you tell me about her?"

Himeko knew this question was coming and she knew who 'she' was. Giving Mei a sad smile she answered, "Sorry Mei-Mei, but you said that you didn't want to hear anything about Yuzu and I respected those wishes. I did want to tell you about Haruka-chan though, I really did."

All Mei could say at the moment given the circumstances, was "I see." After all, Himeko spoke the truth. She was the one who told the shorter girl to never mention anything about Yuzu when they talked.

"I guess,...just so much has changed." Mei spoke quietly as she looked down at her tea cup.

"Don't give up Mei-Mei. I know I have never been a fan of Aihara Yuzu but I just have this feeling that you two are meant to be together." Himeko declared as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you Hime, please stay in my life." Mei smiled as she looked to her friend.

After spending most of her day with her friend Mei decided it was time to go home and face her father, she couldn't run away from the conflict forever.

"I'm home." Mei spoke as she took her shoes off, she could hear her father laughing as he spoke to someone. Walking into the living room Mei was met with Sho helping Itsuki do some finishing touches on what looked like a brand new suit.

"Ahh Mei, you're finally home. Sorry about the other day I-"

Mei cut Sho off as she spoke.

"It's fine father, we can discuss it later if you wish…" Looking to Itsuki then back to her father Mei continued to speak.

"Is there something going on tonight? Or some function we are attending?"

Sho gave his daughter the proudest smile before he spoke.

"Nope, Itsuki here is all nervous for his date with Yuzu-chan tonight, aren't you boy?" Sho teasingly elbowed Itsuki in the side as he checked himself in the mirror.

Mei stood silently as she let the words sink into her head. She watched as Itsuki turned around to face her with a charming smile he looked at his cousin as he asked, "So, how do I look, cuz? Do you think Yuzu will like it?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OMG AND CHAPTER 10 IS HERE:)**

**I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING, ALSO I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS STORY FOR A BIT SO THAT I CAN UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER THAN I HAD PLANNED BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**

**AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IF YOU HAVE TIME **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Yuzu stared aimlessly out the window as her mind drifted off to a far away place until…

"Yuzu?" A voice softly called out to the dazed chef.

"Yuzu?" This time a hand gently settled on top of Yuzu's as she faintly heard her name, but still no response.

Quickly being pulled back to reality, Yuzu turned and locked eyes with the person trying to get her attention. She was met with curious purple orbs and a warm smile. The emerald-eyed beauty couldn't help but wonder, '_Were Mei's eyes ever that tender?' _

"Yuzu, are you ok?" Itsuki asked as he scanned the blonde for signs of distress.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she realised that she had been daydreaming and completely ignoring the handsome young Aihara for the last 10 minutes.

"Sorry Itsuki, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just got lost in my thoughts."

Yuzu felt awkward under his gaze as she quickly pulled her eyes away and looked down at the plate of food in front of her.

"You're not having a good time, are you?" Another question from the Aihara as he tried to figure out exactly what the beautiful blonde was thinking.

Yuzu didn't know how to respond. It wasn't that she wasn't having fun, but there was so much that she had to deal with, that they both had to discuss. Being on a date right now didn't really feel right.

Yuzu went to speak but Itsuki managed to speak first.

"How about we don't see this as a date, but more like an opportunity to get to know each other better. Let's not have the stress of trying to be together just because you gave birth to our beautiful daughter."

Yuzu shot her head up to see Itsuki giving her a smile that would make any girl melt before him. A smile automatically blossomed on Yuzu's lips as she thought of Haruka. Politely thanking Itsuki for his thoughtfulness, Yuzu finally started eating her food. She hadn't eaten a proper meal all day due to everything that had been going on, so once she began eating she quickly devoured her meal.

The two spent most of their time talking about a certain purple eyed 5 year old girl. Yuzu told Itsuki many stories about her energetic daughter and habits that the girl had since birth.

"Well, don't blame me for that one. I don't move around a lot when I sleep." Itsuki spoke as he took a bite of his dessert.

"Hahahahah, I guess you're right, she definitely got that from me." Yuzu had a glow about her as she talked about her daughter.

Placing his spoon down, Itsuki stated in a flirtatious tone, "You have a really cute laugh, did you know that?"

Yuzu blushed bright crimson at the compliment. She could feel her cheeks blaze, but after taking a few moments to compose herself she finally stated, "I thought we were just getting to know each other."

Waving the waiter to come over Itsuki quickly answered.

"We are, but am I not allowed to compliment you?"

Yuzu started to feel anxious again. She could feel her heartbeat starting to race as she replied, "Uh,... of course you can, you just caught me off guard."

**MEANWHILE, AT THE AIHARA MANSION….**

"Everything should be settled in the next couple of weeks Mei." Udagawa smiled as he sat across from his wife.

Looking down at the papers, Mei nodded as she responded, "Thank you for everything Udagawa san."

With a shocked expression Udagawa bowed respectfully to Mei as he spoke.

"No Mei, please, I'm the one that should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, my entire family would have suffered dearly."

Signing her name on the paper, sans emotion, Mei replied, "It was the least I could do. Especially, since you were so understanding about my situation as well."

Mei pulled out the chain necklace with the treasured ring that Yuzu had given her over a decade ago. Udagawa gazed upon the woman Mei had become during their 10 year marriage. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke softly to her.

"You should tell Yuzu-chan, I'm sure she would understand."

Mei looked intensely at the ring as she thought about her husband's words.

"Yuzu has a lot on her plate right now. I believe things are best as they are at the moment. I'm just thankful having her in my life….." Looking up from her irreplaceable treasure and into the eyes of the man that cared for her over the last 10 years Mei's voice softened with a hint of warmth as she added, "Furthermore, Haruka-chan doesn't need any unnecessary confusion."

"You're a very kind person Mei. Try showing that side of you more often." Udagawa smiled slightly as he stood up and left.

**BACK TO YUZU AND ITSUKI….**

"Thank you for tonight." Yuzu smiled at Itsuki as they approached her front door.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." She spoke as she grabbed the handle with one hand.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a beautiful woman like yourself walk back to your house unaccompanied?" Itsuki bowed which caused a small giggle to escape Yuzu's lips.

'_Man, he sure is a charmer.'_ Yuzu mused as she stated in a more serious tone, "I really did have a good time tonight. We should organise a day to take Haruka to the park. It's a big adjustment for her. Please be patient Itsuki."

Itsuki understood exactly what Yuzu was concerned about as he spoke.

"I understand Yuzu, I just want you to know that if you need anything, I will be here for the both of you. I can't wait to get to know Haruka and for her to know me as well." Grabbing Yuzu's hand, Itsuki placed a feather-like kiss on the top.

Blushing terribly, Yuzu quickly opened the door and entered as she heard Itsuki say, "Goodnight Yuzu, sleep well. I look forward to our next outing together with Haruka."

As soon as the door clicked shut Yuzu let out a breath she had been holding.

Making her way to the kitchen Yuzu couldn't believe it was past midnight. She thought to herself, '_12:30am!? I didn't realise we were out for that long._' As she started to head towards her room she was surprised to hear a questioning voice.

"A bit late are we, Yuzu-chan?"

A lamp turned on revealing Matsuri sitting on the corner sofa with her legs crossed and a devilish smile on her face. Yuzu jumped as she looked to her shorter friend and shakily asked,

"Matsuri, what are you doing there? That's so creepy!"

Matsuri quickly got to her feet as she moved her face only centimetres away from the blonde. The shorter woman seemed to be searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu asked as she pulled away from her pink haired friend.

"Just checking for any hickies, hehehe." Matsuri couldn't stop the smile on her face as she teased Yuzu.

"Really Matsuri!? We didn't do anything like that!" Yuzu scalded her friend as she sat down on the sofa and let out another long sigh.

"But you did something, didn't you?" Matsuri looked at Yuzu with a wide grin as she waited for an answer.

"We just talked a lot about Haruka and what the best way is to deal with all of this….." Yuzu turned her head to look towards Haruka's room before she continued.

"He's being really supportive and wants to get to know Haruka as soon as possible. I just don't want her to be overwhelmed, ya know?"

Yuzu looked back at her friend, seeking affirmation. Matsuri's devilish smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern for her childhood friend and blonde niece.

"You're doing the right thing Yuzu-chan. Haruka's needs have to come first."

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN AT THE AIHARA MANSION….**

Mei turned to her side and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to get some sleep, any sleep.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a car pull into the driveway. Looking to her clock she felt her heart sink as she looked at the clock. '_3:30am, they must have had a really good time._' Mei contemplated before her thoughts started to wander even deeper.

'_Or perhaps, they went somewhere to be alone and…..' _She couldn't finish that thought, it was too painful.

Moving onto her back, Mei lay still as she heard Itsuki close the door and make his way up the stairs. She could hear him talking softly. Quietly, Mei made her way out of bed and placed her ear against the door as she listened.

"Thanks again for getting it so quickly, I really couldn't have lastest another day."

The rest of the conversation was muffled as he got further from Mei's room. There was complete silence again and Mei was left with her own agonizing thoughts.

**A FEW DAYS LATER…..**

"Mama, do I have to go?" Haruka looked up at her Mama as she waited for an answer.

Yuzu looked down at her daughter, as she spoke in a soft tone.

"Don't you want to meet your Papa?"

Haruka shifted her gaze to the ground as she shuffled nervously in her spot before replying, "What if he doesn't like me?"

Yuzu's heart broke as she heard the words. 'Is that what she's worried about?' Yuzu thought before she got down on one knee so that she was eye level with her nervous daughter.

"Who wouldn't like you Haruka? You're amazing and he's gonna love you…" Giving her daughter a kiss on the head Yuzu continued.

"I know it." Yuzu flashed her signature smile before she gave Haruka a high five and the two got ready to leave.

Mei sat on the park bench as she watched from the corner of her eye Sho and Itsuki talking.

"Don't be so nervous." Sho spoke as he tried to reassure the young man. Mei couldn't help but smile at her father trying to give tips to her cousin. After all, Sho was just as awkward around his own daughter.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, she's just a five-year old kid." Itsuki looked at Sho incredulously as he spoke.

Sho smiled at his dashing young nephew before teasing him.

"Maybe it's really Yuzu-chan you're nervous seeing. You sure got home late the other night."

Mei felt her face tense at the statement. Before Itsuki could reply, there was the sound of a familiar voice.

"Gramps!" Haruka came running across the grass and into Sho's arms as she giggled.

"Haruka! I told you not to run off like that!" Yuzu came around the corner a few seconds later.

Both Mei and Itsuki stopped what they were doing as they looked to the beautiful blonde chef.

"Sorry Mama….." Looking around Haruka spotted Mei and called out, "Aunty Mei-Mei!" Doing the same as before, Haruka ran to her aunty before jumping into her arms.

Mei hugged the girl tightly before she spoke in a loving tone.

"Hello Haruka-chan, how are you?"

Haruka looked into her Aunty's eyes and gave a wide smile before cheerfully saying, "I'm really good! I was the top of my class and Mama said that I can help cook tonight."

Yuzu stood stunned as she watched the exchange between Mei and Haruka. Anyone would think that Mei and Haruka had been close since the child was a baby by the way that they interacted together. Yuzu couldn't stop a small smile forming on her lips as she looked at her ex lover and daughter getting along happily.

'_Mei looks even more beautiful when she smiles.' _Yuzu smiled to herself as she watched the two purple eyed beauties.

"Ahem." Itsuki interrupted as he tried to get the little girl's attention.

Mei didn't fail to notice how Haruka acknowledged Itsuki's presence but still held onto her hand firmly.

"Hello Haruka, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Itsuki Aihara, I'm your Aunty Mei's first cousin and your father."

Everyone watched the little girl closely as she seemed to be in deep thought. Still holding onto Mei's hand Haruka bowed as she introduced herself.

"I'm Haruka Okogi, it's very nice to meet you P….Papa."

Haruka stood up and looked into Itsuki's eyes, she had been brought up in a household without a man, so all of this was new to her. The only male figure in her life was Sho, but because of all the travelling he would do she would be lucky to see him three times a year.

Getting down on one knee Itsuki pulled out a gift and handed it to her as he said, "I hear you like soft toys. I hope you will accept this gift from me."

A smile spread across Yuzu's lips as she watched her daughter open the present to reveal a teddy bear.

After a few more awkward moments everything slowly progressed. Itsuki took Haruka to the swings and played with her and Sho. Meanwhile, Yuzu started to set up the lunch she packed.

Mei continued reading her book. Yet, when she noticed Yuzu getting lunch ready she couldn't saw a prime opportunity to talk to the blonde.

"Please, let me help Yuzu." Mei offered as she started to unpack some of the food.

"Thank you Mei." Yuzu gave a warm smile as she continued preparing lunch.

They were just about finished when Yuzu let out a long sigh. Mei of course noticing it couldn't help but ask, "Is everything alright Yuzu?"

Yuzu looked to Mei, then her eyes shot over to Haruka and Itsuki before she spoke.

"Yeah, I was just really worried about today."

"I see." Was the only response Mei gave as she looked over to the father and daughter playing on the playground.

"Lunch time!" Yuzu yelled out as she waved the other three over.

The family ate lunch together and to everyone's surprise it seemed as though Haruka had very similar taste to Mei as their plates looked identical.

"Haruka, don't annoy Mei too much." Yuzu looked over as Haruka wanted to sit by Mei.

"It's fine Yuzu, I don't mind." Mei managed to reply before anyone else could.

Itsuki's phone went off, he politely excused himself as he walked a few metres away to take the call. A few minutes later he returned with an apologetic smile as he proceeded to apologize for having to leave unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry everyone, looks like something important has come up."

"But you said we would get sweets later." Haruka quickly spoke up which caught all the adults off guard.

Yuzu instantly shot a death glare to the young man. She didn't know anything about this promise he had made to Haruka.

"We can go after if you like Haruka-chan. I know a really delicious crepe place not too far from here." Mei spoke warmly, surprising everyone else.

"I'm really sorry, I will make it up to you, I promise." Itsuki rubbed the top of Haruka's head before he bowed respectfully to everyone and quickly left.

Yuzu knew that these things could happen. But it was his first time meeting Haruka so she thought that he would want to make a good, no, great first impression.

After packing up lunch Yuzu looked around for Haruka.

"They are over there Yuzu-chan." Sho spoke as he smiled at the scene in front of him.

Mei and Haruka were laying under a tree. Both had fallen asleep. What stunned Yuzu the most was how peaceful Mei looked at the moment.

"I'll go wake them." Sho offered, but was quickly stopped by his blonde step daughter as she protested by saying, "No, its ok Papa. Let them sleep for a bit longer…." Looking down at her watch Yuzu knew that Sho had an important meeting, she looked back at him before she suggested, "I'll drop Mei home if you like."

Thanking Yuzu, Sho went to leave but stopped briefly, as Yuzu asked, "Did you two sort out whatever was wrong the other day?"

Yuzu watched as Sho's smile faded before he replied, "We have a meeting with the board in a few days. There have been a few changes that have to be examined."

Yuzu said goodbye to Sho and sat next to the two sleeping beauties.

So many different thoughts ran through her mind. She still was angry at Mei for the way she left, but Yuzu was starting to feel something else in her chest too. What was this feeling?

Mei slowly opened her eyes, quickly remembered where she was, and started to sit up. But a gentle, teasing voice made her stay still.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Mei looked to the side to see Yuzu looking up at the sky as she continued speaking.

"It's a bit scary how much you two are alike, you know?"

Yuzu looked down at Mei and then down to Haruka who was still sleeping happily on Mei's lap.

Mei followed Yuzu's eyesight and a smile made its way on to her lips. She felt a warm comforting sensation in her chest. Mei truly felt happy as she looked from Haruka to Yuzu. All worry and pressure related to family and business seemed so far away.

Unfortunately, her anxiety returned and her heart started to pound faster against her chest as Mei thought, '_I should tell her.' _

"Yuz-" Mei was cut off as Haruka spoke, catching both women's attention.

"Morning Mama, Aunty Mei-Mei!"

Standing up and stretching her body, Yuzu spoke to the freshly awakened violet-eyed beauties still under the tree.

"Well, we should be on our way. We have to drop Aunty Mei off too, sweetie."

Mei sat and watched as Yuzu checked over Haruka to make sure that everything was in place. Then, grabbing everything, the three headed for the car.

The next few weeks went by rapidly for everyone preoccupied with work and life in general. Mei had visited a few times as well as Itsuki. Before they all knew it, Haruka's 6th birthday arrived.

"Yay! The beach!" Haruka ran to the beach to see Harumin already there with her daughter and husband.

"Aunty Haru!" Haruka jumped into Harumin's arms.

"Happy birthday Haruka-chan!" Harumin kissed the little girl's head before placing her down.

"Happy birthday kiddo!"

Haruka was swept up by Harumin's husband Brad. Originally an exchange student from Germany, Brad fell in love with Harumin at first sight.

"Uncle, that tickles!"

Everyone would think that he was related to Yuzu with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Even his daughter, Mirai, could pass as Haruka's sister since they both had the same blonde hair, despite Mirai's being slightly lighter than Haruka's.

After being placed down upon the soft sand Haruka locked eyes with her best friend.

Both smiling at each other, Mirai gave a thumbs up as she exclaimed, "Happy birthday Ruka-chan!"

Yuzu finally caught up to her daughter. Both she and Harumin smiled as their daughters started playing in the sand.

Haruka quickly jumped up as she yelled "Aunty Mei-Mei, Papa!"

Yuzu turned to see the two Aihara's approaching them on the beach.

"Watch out Yuzucchi, you might catch a fly." Harumin teased as she watched her best friend drool over the two coming towards them. Mei wore a dark blue two piece bikini with a light throw over to protect her pale skin from the sun. Of course, Yuzu could easily imagine what was under there. Then, Yuzu's eyes travelled across to Itsuki who wore only board shorts, his body cut and lean just as Yuzu remembered. What girl wouldn't want to touch a piece of that?

Swallowing loudly, Yuzu grabbed a water bottle and immediately guzzled half of it as she thought, '_This is going to be interesting.' _

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AHHHHHHH AND CHAPTER 11 IS HERE EVERYONE :)**

**HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY, I WILL BE UPDATING MY OLDER STORIES OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD QUICKLY GET THIS CHAPTER TO YOU ALL BEFORE I MOVED ON TO THE OTHERS, SO HERE IT IS, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Yuzu's breathing was uneven. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat streamed down the side of her face. She was going to either faint or press even harder.

"Yuzu!" Itsuki grunted, also nearly out of breath, as he placed his hands up ready to receive the ball. Yuzu skillfully passed the ball to Itsuki, who jumped up to spike the ball just over the net to score.

"Nine all, the next one who scores is the winner!" Matsuri stood in the middle as she judged what started as a simple volleyball game that had quickly shifted into an intense life or death competition.

Mei let out a frustrated sigh as she looked over to Yuzu and Itsuki as they high fived their teamwork.

"Those two really make a great team." Brad spoke absentmindedly as he looked over to the other side of the net.

Earlier, Yuzu managed to pick her jaw off the floor and avoid a nosebleed as a very alluring Mei and Itsuki caught her eye once they arrived in their revealing swimsuits. Once Yuzu pulled herself together, Matsuri suggested a friendly game of volleyball. But after the first few rounds it was pretty clear to everyone that the Aihara's were out to win. Losing was clearly not an acceptable option.

With Harumin watching the girls and Himeko not really the athletic type the teams were down to Yuzu and Itsuki vs. Mei and Brad. After some very intense serves and scores they were now tied with nine points each. The next team to score would be victorious.

Yuzu confidently served the ball. Mei watched it like a hawk as Brad easily returned it back over the net. Itsuki jumped to attack the ball. It came at Mei fast, barely an inch over the net. Running to meet it head on, Mei leapt forward to save the ball, rallied and set it for Brad, who smashed it down onto Yuzu and Itsuki's side for the kill.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Brad exclaimed in disbelief, as he stretched his hand out to help Mei to her feet.

A satisfying grin made its way onto the ex student council president's face, as she brushed off some grains of sand off her now glistening body. She grabbed a small towel to wipe a few remaining beads of perspiration. Yet, as she turned to face her opponents' her smile quickly faded. She and Brad won the match. Still disconcerted, Mei wondered, 'Why do I feel like I lost?'

"Mama, Papa let's play in the water." Haruka grabbed each of her parents' hands as she pulled them into the water.

Watching from afar, Mei couldn't help but feel this was as close as she would get to Yuzu's new family.

Mei thanked Brad for his efforts and made her way to her beach umbrella in the sand. Sitting down silently next to Himeko, Mei drank a cold bottle water and pulled out one of her favourite books to distract herself by reading.

Himeko gave her friend a concerned look as she observed her carefully. She knew Mei very well. Even if they didn't see each other every day, like they used to, they still spoke on the phone daily. Himeko knew about Yuzu's and Mei's relationship. She was even aware of what happened. Despite her pleas to reconsider the arranged marriage, her best friend still went through with it claiming, "It is my duty as the Aihara Heiress."

But she sensed sadness from the raven haired beauty sitting by her side. Himeko went to speak but it seemed as though as much as she could feel what Mei was feeling, Mei could sense her friend's empathy as well.

"I'm fine Hime, please do not worry. It's Haruka's birthday after all. Let's make it as enjoyable for her as possible." Mei feigned a weak smile to assure her friend. Himeko went to speak but she knew her friend was right. Despite everything going on Mei continued putting other people's needs before her own, it was something that Himeko admired about the taller girl but also wished that she would advocate for herself more once in a while.

"Great work baby girl!" Yuzu swam next to her daughter as they swam in a shallow area.

"Ahhh!" Yuzu squealed as she felt Itsuki's arms grab her from behind and dunk her under the water.

Everyone looked with concern as they heard Yuzu yell. However, once they saw what was happening everyone resumed their activities without batting an eyelash. Harumin and Brad re-applied sunblock on Mirai while Sho and Ume tended to the BBQ. Even though Yuzu insisted that she could cook, Ume knew that as a professional chef, having a day off would be refreshing for the blonde mother.

Meanwhile, Himeko and Mei read and were lost in contemplation under the shade of their beach umbrella. Matsuri, of course, was trying to find a way to stir up some trouble.

Although, it looked as if Matsuri was out of luck, and wouldn't have the chance to pull any pranks. Yuzu had given her a stern talk before they arrived at the beach. Yuzu knew her childhood friend extremely well. Therefore, she lectured Matsuri and told her not to prank or play tricks while at the beach, especially on Mei.

Yuzu knew that Matsuri was just as upset at Mei as she was, but she had decided to move forward and not dwell on the past. Hence, the emerald orbed chef was trying to act civilly towards her stepsister. So, she expected Matsuri to do the same. Harumin accepted what Yuzu wanted, so why was it so hard for the pink haired girl?

"Awwww, don't they just look like the perfect family?..." Matsuri stopped just by Himeko and Mei as she spoke and looked out towards the water before she continued.

"I mean, look at Yuzu-chan, you can definitely tell that she has been hitting the gym recently…"

The pink-haired antagonist gave a side look to Mei who still seemed more interested in her book than whatever Matsuri was saying at the moment. Realising that she wasn't going to get any reaction from small talk like this Matsuri decided it was time to turn up the tension.

"What do you want Mizusawa?" Himeko growled as she knew that the prankster was only trying to upset Mei.

'_Fine, you wanna play it like that?_' Matsuri thought before she shrugged her shoulders and went to walk away while saying, "Hmph, whatever. It's only a matter of time before they end up together, see how happy Yuzu-chan looks."

Matsuri's last five words made Mei look up from her book and straight at Yuzu. Matsuri couldn't stop the smile on her face as she headed for the water.

Taking in the sight of Yuzu, Matsuri was right about the blonde's physique. Mei made an effort to not stare too long as Yuzu took her tank top and shorts off. Nevertheless, looking at the blonde now, Mei could feel her face heat up.

"Mei-Mei you're turning red, do you have a fever?" Himeko asked as she looked at her friend.

Mei quickly waved Himeko off saying it was just the sun. However, she knew it was from a certain half naked blonde swimming in the water. Almost on cue, Yuzu finished swimming and made her way out of the water. Putting her arms above her head, Yuzu pulled her hair to one side as she tried to squeeze as much water out as she could. Water beads ran down Yuzu's tan, toned body and it was almost as if Yuzu was walking in slow motion like in a Baywatch movie. Mei found her throat instantly dry up.

"Mei?"

Mei was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu stood in front of her, hand stretched out. Quickly realising that she was daydreaming, Mei tried to recompose herself. Luckily for her, Himeko was quick to help as she grabbed the towel that Yuzu reached toward.

"Thank you Momokino-san." Yuzu smiled awkwardly as she made her way over to Harumin and Brad.

"Mei-Mei, are you alright?" Himeko asked her friend who clearly looked flustered. Getting up, Mei gave a simple nod as she answered, "I'm fine, I think I will dip in the water to cool down."

Himeko could only watch as Mei went down to the water.

"Yay, Aunty Mei-Mei!" Haruka splashed around as she gave Mei a hug.

"Man, she sure is something, isn't she?" Itsuki spoke as he focused on someone on shore.

Turning her head slightly, Mei followed Itsuki's line of sight to lock her eyes on Yuzu. She felt a wave of rage wash over her as she thought, 'She's mine.' Of course, her anger was masked by an emotionless facade. Not answering her cousin, Mei decided to focus on the little blonde birthday girl in front of her.

Itsuki, being totally oblivious to how Mei felt towards Yuzu, asked a question that made Mei's blood boil even more.

"Come on Mei, you need to give me some tips on Yuzu. Being stepsisters, you should know a lot about what makes her tick, right?"

"I don't think this is an appropriate topic to talk about right now." Mei adamantly huffed, as her eyes shifted between Haruka and Itsuki.

Clicking on to what his cousin was trying to say, Itsuki quickly apologised before returning his attention to his daughter.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Harumin gave her friend a side look as her eyes traveled from the two Aihara's, then back to Yuzu.

Laying on her stomach with her head in between her arms Yuzu looked up and followed Harumin's line of sight. The vexed blonde let out a sigh knowing what her friend was implying.

"You know the answer is you haha!" Harumin tried to lift her friend's spirits but she knew that ever since Mei returned to town that her usually bubbly happy friend seemed to be a bit on edge.

"I wish Mei would just go back already." Yuzu spoke in a low tone as she placed her head back in between her arms.

"Do you though?"

Yuzu's head popped up at Harumin's question, not so much because of the question itself, but more so the tone her friend used.

Harumin was Yuzu's closest friend since high school. The two best friends knew each other better than anyone. Therefore, Yuzu knew that she was about to get an earful from her married friend.

"Haru, please, not today." Yuzu begged, even though she knew that Harumin always had her best interests at heart. Still, she didn't want to think about how crappy her love life was at the moment. Besides, it was her daughter's birthday and that's what she wanted to focus on, not the Aihara cousins.

Yuzu went to speak again, but Harumin already knew what the blonde was about to say and so she spoke first.

"Haruka-chan looks like she's having enough fun with her Aunty Mei and Papa. Yuzucchi, you need to have fun too."

Shaking her head Harumin spoke again before Yuzu could answer her.

"You deserve to be happy, that's all any of us want for you."

Harumin looked around at Sho, Ume and Brad before locking eyes with her blonde friend as she seemed to be in deep thought before she spoke.

"I am happy Haru." Yuzu's voice was soft and small. Harumin took in a large breath before she decided to disagree by saying, "Yeah that was really convincing….." Looking back out to the water Harumin continued.

"Although I can't blame you, I mean it has to be illegal to have a family that hot, right?"

The comment made Yuzu let out a small chuckle as she looked up and saw Haruka playing with Mei and Itsuki. Soon, Marai and Brad seemed made their way over to the birthday girl as well.

Harumin closely studied Yuzu's expression. She knew that Yuzu was sometimes lonely and she had always tried her best to keep the blonde chef's spirits up. But Harumin couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt when she knew how happy and full her life had turned out compared to Yuzu's life.

"Stop beating yourself up Haru, I'm fine just the way my life is at the moment." Yuzu spoke as if she had just read Harumin's mind. Giving Yuzu a smile Harumin asserted, "By the way, there is nothing wrong still having feelings for Mei."

Shock took over Yuzu's face as she looked at Harumin. The look she gave her best friend told Harumin that Yuzu was definitely waiting for more of an explanation. Shaking her head slightly, Harumin continued.

"Come on Yuzucchi, that look in your eye whenever you look at her and even the way she looks at you I mean she-"

Harumin was quickly cut off as Yuzu stood up quickly and spoke back in a cold tone.

"She is married Haru, end of story."

Harumin could see that she had hit a sore spot for Yuzu and quickly stated in an understanding tone, "I know that, I'm just saying that it doesn't change the fact that you have feelings for her or possibly Itsuki."

Yuzu looked in her friend's eyes and understood what Harumin was trying to say. She meant well, so turning slightly Yuzu spoke one more time.

"I know, thanks Haru. I'll go see if Mama needs any help with lunch."

"Whats up with her?" Matsuri asked as she came down from the bbq area with a kebab in her hand.

-sigh-

"Just Yuzucchi being Yuzucchi." Harumin watched as Yuzu made her way up to Sho and Ume and started to help with the cooking.

"Really it's fine Mama." Yuzu spoke as she took the tongs and spatula from her mother's hand and started to turn some of the steaks and sausages. Ume gave her daughter a questionable look. She knew that Yuzu buried herself in her work or would go into a cooking frenzy whenever she had a lot on her mind. Giving Sho a side look, the older man simply smiled and nodded as he headed for the water, leaving the mother and daughter alone.

There was an awkward silence before Ume decided to break it.

"Yuzuko." Her voice was soft but stern as she waited for her daughter to look at her.

"Yes Mama?" Yuzu answered as she kept her eyes on the food cooking in front of her.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" Ume couldn't stand seeing her daughter so conflicted. Yuzu was honest, loyal, caring, and always put other people before her own needs. All Ume wanted was the same as any mother would want for their child, for them to be happy.

Looking up at the sky as Yuzu tried to keep her voice strong as she softly replied, "Not really Mama, I just want to focus on Haruka today, she has been looking forward to her birthday for a long time."

Looking out to the water Ume spoke in a soft tone.

"There is nothing wrong with being in love, or trying to find love. Just know that, ok?"

Yuzu lowered her head and gave her mum a smile before she gave her a hug and spoke.

"Thank you Mama, I know I have put you through a lot over the years but I really would be lost without you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Squeezing her daughter tightly, Ume spoke back in a loving tone that she reserved for her daughter.

"Don't be silly, I'm not going anywhere. Could you imagine you and Haruka on your own? Hahahahaha."

The two shared a laugh before finishing cooking the food and calling everyone to eat.

"As usual you have done amazing Yuzu." Brad spoke as he took another bite of his food.

"I didn't do anything, it was all Mama, she did the hard work." Yuzu spoke as she took a bite of her food.

"I can't wait for tonight Mama!" Haruka spoke excitedly as she looked at her Mama.

"What's happening tonight?" Itsuki asked as he looked at Yuzu. But it was Haruka who answered.

"Tonight at Mama's restaurant, I get to help cook!"

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the bubbly birthday girl as she spoke.

"I bet you take after your mama and are an amazing cook." Itsuki gave his daughter a wide smile, but that smile faded fast as he heard all adults except Mei laugh softly.

Both Aihara cousins seemed confused, but it was Ume who cleared the confusion for them as she spoke.

"How should I put it?..." Ume looked at Mei, then to Haruka before she spoke again.

"Haru-chan here is more like Mei when it comes to cooking."

A blush quickly found it's way on Mei's face as everyone had their eyes on her.

"She could have got that from me." Itsuki spoke up as he felt as though people were treating Haruka more like Yuzu and Mei's daughter than his own.

"If I remember correctly you're a perfectly fine cook." Yuzu quickly wished she had kept her mouth shut as soon as the words left her mouth.

"And when was this Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri saw her opening and took it.

Yuzu quickly tried to brush it off. Seeing that Yuzu was getting quite flustered, Itsuki tried to assist the blonde chef as he answered, "I cooked Yuzu breakfast once….." Trying to lighten the mood he continued with…

"I guess now that you're a chef the compliment means I must be alright at cooking, hahaha."

Yuzu let out a breath as it seemed that everyone had moved on from the embarrassing subject, but the next voice that interjected made Yuzu and Mei both choke on their food.

"Did you and Papa have a sleepover Mama? Are you gonna get married like Aunty Harumin and Uncle Brad?" Haruka looked at Yuzu with hopeful eyes.

Yuzu quickly drank some water as she thought about what to say to her daughter.

'_I knew this would come up, but did it have to be today out of all days?'_ Yuzu's thoughts were interrupted as Itsuki tried to extinguish the potentially flammable situation.

"Many years ago we had a sleep over….." quickly locking eyes with Yuzu. Despite the look of horror on her face, he stubbornly decided to continue.

"As for us getting married, that could be a possibility a-"

Itsuki was cut off as Yuzu's voice cut in.

"Itsuki, can I talk to you for a moment…" Looking to the rest of the group who all seemed a bit shocked at the young man's revelation, Yuzu continued to speak.

"Alone."

Mei watched as Yuzu and Itsuki walked up to the top of the car park. It wasn't until they were no longer in sight that little Haruka spoke in a low tone with her head down.

"I made Mama angry."

Everyone immediately tried to cheer the birthday girl up with reassuring words.

"No, of course not Haru-chan, your Mama and Papa just have a few things to sort out." Ume said quickly as she tried to comfort her granddaughter.

"Yeah, don't worry, your Mama is definitely not angry at you." Matsuri tried to comfort Haruka as well.

"This should be far enough." Yuzu spoke as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to calm herself and the headache she could feel coming.

"What were you thinking Itsuki?" Yuzu turned her attention to the handsome Aihara as she waited for him to speak.

"What do you mean? It's not like what I said isn't the truth, I mean we could. One day." Itsuki held Yuzu in his gaze as he spoke but Yuzu abruptly argued, "I thought that we agreed that we would take things slowly for Haruka. She doesn't need her world turned upside down like mine has been." Yuzu waited for what he had to say next.

"Yes I know that, but she was only speaking her mind, like any child. They all want a Mama and Papa. Now Haruka has both. In fact, there is nothing stopping us." Itsuki had softened his gaze as he spoke.

Letting out a sigh Yuzu tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think we should go down that road."

Hearing that sentence made something in Itsuki snap as he started to speak.

"I feel like I have been patient enough Yuzu, I don't know what it is about me you don't like? If you would just give me a chance…."

Itsuki looked into Yuzu's bright emeralds as he challenged her. He could see the hurt hiding behind those beautiful eyes as he continued to speak.

"I know that you're scared to love, but I would never hurt you or Haruka." Itsuki took a step closer to the blonde.

'When did we get this close?' Yuzu thought now that their faces were only inches apart. Itsuki crept closer as he continued to speak softly.

"Yuzu let me…" Yuzu could feel his warm breath on her face as he moved closer.

Walking up to the carpark Mei could feel her heart beating faster with every step.

Haruka wouldn't calm down and wanted to apologise to her Mama for upsetting her. Unfortunately for Mei, Haruka insisted her Aunty Mei-Mei walk with her.

Finally, making it to the top, Mei's heart stopped as her jaw nearly dropped at the sight before she and Haruka. Yuzu and Itsuki were only centimetres away from locking lips as Mei watched silently as their faces drew closer towards each other until..

"Mama?" Haruka spoke quietly as she looked at her mum and dad.

"Haruka? Mei? What are you doing here?" Yuzu scalded both purpled eyed beauties.

But Mei ignored Yuzu's harsh tone as she answered for she and the birthday girl.

"Haruka was upset and wanted to apologise." Mei looked between Itsuki and Yuzu.

Yuzu could see hurt in Mei's eyes as she thought 'Why is she making that expression?'

Looking down at her daughter, Yuzu gave a soft smile as she got down on one knee and opened her arms, gesturing for Haruka to give her a hug.

-ring ring-

Itsuki's phone went off. Following his usual pattern, he politely excused himself and took the call.

Meanwhile, Mei saw that Haruka looked much happier now that her Mama was hugging her. Turning back towards the beach, Mei froze as she heard her name in the single voice that could knock down the walls she hid behind.

"Mei?"

Mei turned slightly to see Yuzu nervously looking at the ground before turning her head to look at Itsuki before looking back at Mei and going to speak.

"Ummm about Itsuki and-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei interjected with her usual tone.

"You're both adults Yuzu, you don't need my permission."

Mei internally scolded herself as soon as the words left her mouth. 'Why would I say that!? That's not what I want to say.' What she wanted to say was something more like, I love you Yuzu, I want you to be mine.

Mei waited for the blonde to stop her, two seconds went by, then three. Still no words from Yuzu. Before Mei knew it she was back down at the beach with the others.

Yuzu on the other hand felt her anger rising again.

'_Argh! She will never change! I'm such an idiot!'_ Yuzu thought as she watched Mei retreat back to the beach.

Making their way down to the shore Yuzu held Haruka's hand. Itsuki soon made his way down after his phone call.

"Everything alright?" Sho asked as Itsuki seemed to have a distressed look on his face.

"It seems the board wants to meet with us…" Looking at Yuzu, Itsuki gave a sad smile as he continued.

"At 6pm."

"But that's my dinner party Papa." Haruka looked up sadly at her father before looking back to her Mama.

"All of us?" Sho questioned.

Itsuki simply nodded before he went to speak again, "Yes, and there are a few things we may need to prepare first so we should probably go now to get ready."

"Mei, let's go." Sho spoke to his daughter as he stood up and shook the sand off from his board shorts. But to everyone's surprise Mei shook her head as she firmly responded, "Sorry Father, but I will attend the meeting after Haruka's dinner."

Everyone looked at Mei with shocked expressions. But it was Haruka who broke the silence.

"Really Aunty Mei-mei?" Haruka bounced over to her aunty as she jumped into her arms.

"Yes, Haruka-chan, I promised you didn't I?" Mei looked into Haruka's bright violet eyes with a smile.

"Well, that would be a first." Matsuri blurted out which caused a flick to the forehead from Harumin and an ear pulling from Ume.

"Are you sure Mei? The board won't like it." Sho gave his daughter a worried expression but at the same time he was happy to see her making her own decisions for once. With another nod Mei then bowed and apologised.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…..**

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Both Haruka and Yuzu laughed as they looked at a confused Mei.

"You're the same as me Aunty Mei-Mei!" Haruka passed Mei a hand towel as she wiped some sauce from her face.

Mei didn't know why, but for some reason she just couldn't say no to Haruka. Even when the little girl had asked her to help in the kitchen with she and her mum, Mei couldn't refuse, despite knowing that she would cause more problems than actually assist. As soon as she looked into those bright purple eyes her heart just melted and she found herself putting an apron on and grabbing the ingredients as Yuzu asked for them.

Yuzu on the other hand thought that cooking with Mei would be awkward and eventually a disaster. At the start, it was extremely awkward, but now looking at the ex student council president with sauce on her face actually had Yuzu in fits of laughter. 'Mei actually looks like she is having a good time.' Yuzu thought as she watched a small smile make its way onto Mei's mouth.

After a few more cooking mishaps, dinner was finally served.

Everyone enjoyed the delicious meal. Haruka couldn't stop the huge smile that formed on her face as everyone complimented the food. Even Mei had to admit the sauce that had partially ended up on her face was indeed delicious.

At the table a few conversations rallied back and forth between the close knit group of family and friends. Before they knew it, it was dessert time.

"No, it's a surprise Haruka, you wait here, ok?" Yuzu spoke as she stood up and went to head for the kitchen, but not before stopping and looking back at the table as she spoke again.

"Mei, could you lend me a hand?"

Mei without hesitation stood up and followed Yuzu to the kitchen.

"Those two finally look like they are getting along." Ume grinned as the two young women entered the kitchen together.

Harumin looked towards the kitchen with a sad smile before she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Matsuri quickly changed the topic as she didn't feel like anything that had to do with Mei.

"Yuzu-chan really has done well with this place, and she shut the whole thing down for tonight?"

"Well, it is Haruka-chan's birthday." Harumin was the next to speak as she looked at Matsuri with a concerned expression.

"Thanks Mei." Yuzu spoke as Mei handed her the chocolate sauce.

"We just need to mix it up and I'll add one of Haruka's favourites."

Mei watched as Yuzu expertly mixed the sauce and started to add some other flavours that she didn't recognize.

"Please just keep mixing this Mei, I have to get one more important piece." Yuzu handed Mei the beater as she went to the walk in fridge to grab the beautifully made birthday cake.

Mei stood there stunned as she looked at the birthday cake and spoke.

"Yuzu, its beautiful, did you make that yourself?"

Yuzu smiled widely at Mei before she answered in a happy voice.

"Yip, I hand made every last bit and-"

Before Yuzu could finish her sentence Mei lost control of the beater and chocolate sauce went everywhere.

"Ahhhh!" Yuzu pulled the plug, both young women stood silently as they looked at each other, covered head to toe in chocolate sauce.

"Yuzu, Mei, is everything alright?" Ume called out.

Quickly answering so that no one would see the mess Yuzu responded, "Everything is fine Mama, we will be out soon."

Yuzu looked around at the scene in front of her, chocolate splattered everywhere.

"Sorry Yuzu."

Yuzu looked at Mei who had her head down as she apologised.

"Don't worry Mei, its ok. Accidents happen."

Mei shot her head up as she heard Yuzu speak, she was feeling terrible.

"But the cake, you worked so hard on and now I…..it's….." Mei was trying to get the right words out but Yuzu quickly cut her off as she replied, "The cake is fine, I actually think it looks better with chocolate sprayed on it like that, as for us though." Yuzu looked down at herself and then at Mei before she continued to speak.

"I think we could look a bit better." Yuzu went to walk over to grab a towel when she slipped on the sauce on the floor.

"Yuzu watch out!" Mei called out as she reached for the blonde chef.

-Crash-

Yuzu lost her balance and fell backwards pulling Mei down with her. Their bodies pressed against one another as gravity took over. Mei slowly used her hands to push off the ground, almost in a planking pose. She precariously hovered just above Yuzu as she looked down into those captivating emeralds that had shown her so much love in the past.

-badam, badam-

Yuzu could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest and the sound of the beat in her ears echoed as she looked back into those deep violets.

'_Damn, Mei still makes my heart race._' Yuzu thought as she held the gaze.

It had been so long since she was this close to Mei. Yuzu's senses took over as she continued to lie flat on the floor. She could smell the scent of Mei's shampoo, still the same from when they were younger. A few stray strands of raven hair dangled above her, lightly brushing her left cheek, making her skin on her arms and neck tingle with anticipation. The frazzled chef subconsciously licked her lips and swallowed, still dazed as a hint of chocolate and citrus essence played upon her tastebuds. Her eyes still looking up at Mei, Yuzu finally noticed a warm sensual sensation as the ex student council president's weight pressed upon her lower body. What felt like an eternity was a mere few seconds.

Both were lost in their own thoughts and too scared to move in fear of scaring the other away. Yuzu knew that she needed to say something, anything. But for some reason her body was not cooperating. She briefly closed her eyes, hoping she would find her voice soon. But once her eyelids shut all she could see was the image of Mei walking down the beach in her bathing suit. The simple thought accelerated Yuzu's heart rate even more and made her breath catch in her throat.

"Yuzu." Mei's gentle voice was sweet like honey to Yuzu's ears. She slowly opened her eyes and couldn't help but gaze down to Mei's sweet pink lips. She had butterflies in her stomach and felt the urge to lick the sauce off every inch of Mei's glorious body.

Not being able to respond, all Yuzu could manage was a quiet, "Hmmmmm…" before her body started to quiver and lean forward. Both women, having forgotten the party awaiting them, for the time being.

Unbeknownst to Yuzu, Mei had similar thoughts swirling in her mind. The previous ten years temporarily disappeared from the violet-eyed woman's memory, as all she could focus on now was the amazing blonde beneath her. Her heart ached for her one true love. Her body agreed as old reflexes took control and without Mei even thinking about it her legs slowly spread Yuzu's slightly without their lower bodies breaking contact. Both felt an invisible energy pass through them. As Mei let go of a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding her body relaxed more into Yuzu's. Just like magnets, Mei leaned down as she finally moved to capture those lips for her own in slow passionate reverence, her tongue humbly seeking permission as Yuzu slowly parted her lips slightly and brought her arms forward to reach behind Mei to pull her down into an intimate embrace as they kissed.

Suddenly, a muffled voice called into the kitchen...

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS HAHAHAHAH I HAVE A FEW TWIST COMING UP IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS SO I GUESS ILL SAY SORRY NOT SORRY NOW LOL**

**ALSO IT COULD BE SOME TIME BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE, WORK AND LIFE REALLY ARE THROWING A LOT MY WAY AT THE MOMENT BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES ASAP.**

**I HOPE YOUR HAVING A GREAT DAY WHERE EVER YOU ARE IN THIS BIG WORLD AND HAPPY READING :)**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Mei? Yuzu? What's the meaning of this?!"

Still intertwined, both women shakily looked up to see Itsuki standing at the kitchen entry staring straight at them. His eyes were wide, filled with a combination of confusion and anger.

"Itsuki!?" Yuzu glanced at the tall handsome Aihara and then back to Mei as she tried to think of the correct response.

"I see now, that's how it is." He spoke in a low tone as he subconsciously balled up his fists at his sides. His eyes never left his cousin's stare. It was as if the two Aihara's were in a showdown, both vying for the beautiful chocolate covered blonde currently nestled beneath Mei. The ex student council president was livid. Mere seconds earlier she and Yuzu shared a moment that she had dreamt about for years. Leave it to her obtuse cousin to ruin it. Yet, even though she was beyond exasperated with Itsuki, Mei stayed frozen.

"Yuzu is everything alright?" The sound of Ume's concerned voice grew closer. Within seconds Mei scrambled to her feet, closely followed by Yuzu just in time, as Ume walked around the corner to join Itsuki in the entryway. She stood there silently as she felt that the atmosphere around the three young adults was thick with tension.

Yuzu gave her mother a 'please help me look' which Ume understood straight away as she came to her daughter's rescue.

"Yuzu, Mei, look at you two! I can't take you anywhere." Ume joked as she looked at her daughter and stepdaughter in a warm motherly manner.

Suddenly, turning her attention to Itsuki, Ume continued to speak.

"And you young man, trying to get something sweet before everyone else. You should go out to your daughter. I'm sure she would be delighted to see you were able to come after all."

Itsuki couldn't get a word out as he was quickly ushered out to the dining area by Ume.

"Thanks Mama." Yuzu spoke as she tried to use a towel to wipe away as much chocolate out as possible. Grabbing the towel from her daughter and placing the cake in her hands instead, Ume smiled and added, "You look fine the way you are and we better get this cake out, Haruka ran out of patience about 10 minutes ago."

Yuzu headed for the door with her mother. Ume quickly turned as she looked at her raven haired stepdaughter standing in the same spot since Ume walked a few steps back Ume held Mei by the hand and loving stated, "That means you as well Mei, you're family too."

Mei knew that her step mother meant every word but she wasn't the person that she needed to hear those words from. She looked at the back of Yuzu who seemed to have stopped in place.

Mei went to speak but Yuzu turned her head and spoke first.

"Together?" Yuzu smiled as she watched Mei simply nod and she helped hold half of the huge cake masterpiece.

Everyone gasped in awe as they saw the cake. Yuzu was right, with the chocolate sprayed all over it, it actually didn't look too bad, you could even think that the birthday cake was decorated like that on purpose.

-Sigh-

Yuzu let out a long sigh as she crashed back onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

'_Today really turned into a long day really fast_.' Yuzu thought as the events from the day replayed through her mind. Turning her head to the side her eyes locked onto a picture of herself holding a newborn Haruka at the hospital.

A huge smile made its way onto Yuzu's face as she thought, '_But Haruka had a wonderful day, that's all that matters_.' Stretching her body, Yuzu decided that a nice hot bath would help relieve some of the stress from the day.

Haruka asked to have Mirai over for a sleepover, and of course, Yuzu agreed to the birthday girl's birthday wish. Luckily for Yuzu, Matsuri helped with entertaining the girls for the last few hours and now all three were asleep in their rooms.

"That's better." Yuzu sighed quietly to herself as she slowly waded into a steaming hot bath. As she soaked, she closed her eyes to relax and visualized the chocolate kiss between she and Mei. '_Did it mean as much to Mei?_' Yuzu had built up her walls over the years and was nervous to let the raven haired woman back into her minutes later, she dried her hair with a towel as she made her way to the kitchen for some water.

-knock knock knock knock-

"Ahhhh!" Yuzu jumped as the sudden late night knock at the door startled her.

-knock knock knock knock-

The knocking continued and got louder by the second. Yuzu grabbed the baseball bat that she and Ume kept by the front door. Taking in a few deep breaths she readied herself for whomever or whatever was on the other side.

'_Ok Yuzu, you got this. 1….2…..'_ Yuzu thought and then shouted, "3!"

"Mei?" Yuzu looked surprised as she opened the door. The frazzled blonde blinked twice, still in disbelief to find the tall beautiful raven haired woman standing in her doorway. Mei was still attempting to knock until she locked eyes with the blonde.

"Yu…." Mei started leaning forward as she seemed to have lost her balance.

Quickly catching the ex student council president Yuzu immediately caught the scent of vodka coming from Mei. "Mei, you're drunk?" Yuzu asked as she took in the sight of the Mei again. Yuzu's initial thought was just that it was an awkwardly tired Mei, but looking at her again more closely, Yuzu could see and smell that Mei was indeed highly intoxicated as she swayed from side to side and could barely piece a sentence together as she attempted to speak.

"You, me talking now." Mei managed to say as she tried to stand up straight but failed and fell to the ground. Yuzu looked down at Mei, she had never seen the younger woman like this before, so helpless and vulnerable. '_But why is she here?'_ Anger started to rise in Yuzu.

'_Does she just think she can come here like this?! To my house? What if Haruka see's here like this?' _Hundreds of thoughts ran through Yuzu's mind.

Then, the flash back of herself at Mei's house popped into Yuzu's head. She was scalding the purple eyed beauty for something that she literally did a few weeks earlier. Plus, it wasn't as if Mei was being rude to her like she had been when she drunkenly plowed through to the mansion that morning.

-sigh-

Letting out a sigh, Yuzu crouched down next to Mei and pulled her arm over her shoulder to help her stand up. "Come on Mei, you need to help me out." Yuzu grunted as she tried to stand with Mei's body being so limp. Turning her head to Mei Yuzu went to speak again.

"Mei y- mphm-"

Yuzu was cut off as soft pink lips latched onto her own, it didn't take Mei long to slide her tongue into Yuzu's mouth. It took Yuzu a few seconds to realise what was happening. Before she knew it Mei had pushed her to the ground and had her hands pinned above her head.

Yuzu could taste the vodka from Mei's mouth, the feel of her soft tongue fighting with her own. Then, it hit her '_Married, Mei's married!_' Pulling her head to the side and using her upper body Yuzu managed to break free from Mei's grasp as she exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing Mei y-"

Yuzu was cut off as Mei muttered in a low tone, "I lost everything."

Mei moved forward and pulled the top of Yuzu's night shirt down.

"What are you….." Yuzu stopped mid-sentence as she realised what Mei was doing.

Grabbing Mei's wrist and pulling it from her shirt Yuzu continued to speak as she looked into Mei's eyes.

"I got rid of my ring a long time ago."

Mei gripped her heart as she felt her chest grow tight at the realisation that Yuzu no longer shared the same feelings for her anymore. Tears pooled in her eyes and started to fall. Kneeling back down on her knees Mei cried in a low, stifled tone, "I lost you too."

'_No don't get sucked in by her again Yuzu.'_ Yuzu chastised herself as she stood and stretched her hand out speaking in a neutral tone she plainly stated, "You need to sober up, are you coming inside or do I need to call a taxi?"

Yuzu waited for Mei to reply. Just when she thought that Mei was ignoring her she felt a soft hand grip onto her own and hold tightly. Slowly helping Mei to her feet Yuzu guided the tipsy woman inside. Stopping just by the couch Yuzu thought, '_I can't let her sleep out here, if Mama or Haruka see her I'll never hear the end of it.'_ Yuzu then continued to walk them down the hall towards her bedroom.

Mei's eyes went wide as Yuzu opened the door to her room and moved towards the bed.

"Yuzu I-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke over her.

"Don't get the wrong idea Mei, I just don't want Mama or Haruka to see you like this out on the couch." Another knife sliced into Mei's heart as she heard Yuzu speak with ice in her voice. '_She really hates me._' Mei thought as Yuzu pulled the blankets back and let Mei lay down.

The room was spinning, all of a sudden the idea of drinking her problems away started to feel like a horrible idea. Mei felt like she had vertigo and was starting to feel nausea.

Yuzu and Mei locked on each other. Both women stayed still as they seemed to be unsuccessfully searching for something within one another.

Yuzu watched as tears were streaming down Mei's soft pale cheeks. She hated seeing Mei upset like this. She tried to fight the urge to comfort the younger woman but her body moved on its own, old reflexes took over, and before she knew it she had Mei in a side hug as she tried to calm her down.

"Yu…." Mei tried to speak but was silenced when she heard Yuzu speak in a soft tone.

"Sleep it off Mei, you don't want to say something you will regret in the morning….."

Spacing out a little Yuzu continued to finish her sentence "Trust me, I know."

Yuzu could see Mei trying to fight the sleep that was clearly taking over her, and within a few minutes Mei's head was heavy which meant the raven haired woman was finally asleep.

Trying her best to move Mei onto a pillow so that she would be comfortable the words came out of the ex student council's mouth.

"My only regret is leaving you…...Yuzu"

Yuzu felt her heart ache, why did Mei have to do this to her!?

Once she was sure that Mei was out for the night, Yuzu moved to the edge of her bed and stared at the wall as thoughts continued to plague her mind.

After a few moments Yuzu quietly opened her side dresser drawer and placed her hand inside as she searched for something. Finally, finding it Yuzu lay on her back as she held the ring above her face. The moonlight came through the gaps of the curtain and dimly lit the room.

The sound of the door slowly opening caught Yuzu's attention. She quickly placed the ring back in the drawer and looked towards the door. A small voice whispered, "Mama?" Yuzu let out a small sigh as she realised it was her daughter. Since Yuzu could remember, Haruka seemed to have more than her share of nightmares. Shuffling back towards Mei, Yuzu opened the blankets to let her daughter under the covers. Wrapping her arms around the little girl Yuzu softly hummed a lullabye until Haruka fell asleep again. Hearing the steady breathing of both Mei and Haruka gave Yuzu a brief sense of peace as she lay between the two violet eyed beauties.

The next morning, Mei slowly opened her eyes, and instantly felt a sharp pain and held her head as her headache shot through her quickly. Groaning in pain she sat up and looked around the room, clearly hungover.

Her eyes slowly shifted to the other side of the bed as she remembered where she was and what had happened the previous night. To her surprise, the room was empty. Looking to her side, Mei found a glass of water, painkillers and a note. Picking up the note Mei quietly read it to herself.

'_Mei, I've left a glass of water and painkillers here for you when you wake up. I told Mama that you had decided to stay over last minute. Don't worry I didn't tell her that you were drunk, we both know that Mama wouldn't react well with it. _

_Yuzu'_

Mei took the ibuprofen and emptied the glass in record timing. Slowly standing up Mei made her way out into the living room.

"Mei-chan, you're awake. I hope…." The rest of the sentence on Ume's lips faded as she stood still and looked at Mei.

Mei could feel Ume's stare piercing straight through her. She felt frozen in place as her step mother took a few steps towards her. Mentally preparing herself for a scolding or even a slap like what Yuzu had received Mei held eye contact as she waited for what was about to happen next. But to her surprise Ume pulled her into a hug as she spoke softly.

"Ohhh Mei-chan, do you want to talk to me about it?"

The next thing that happened was a blur to Mei. Tears gushed as she raised her hands and hugged Ume back.

The two sat down talked for a few hours. Mei felt much lighter and somewhat relieved after getting everything off her chest.

"You know if you ever need anything, Yuzu and I are here for you. And your Father too, of course." Ume smiled warmly at her stepdaughter. Mei simply bowed as she thanked the older woman for lending her ear and listening to her for the last few hours.

Standing up from her chair Ume spoke.

"I have to go to work now but you're more than welcome to stay here if you like Mei, Yuzu won't mind."

"She hates me, doesn't she Mother?" Mei asked with her head down.

"Hate you? No Mei, Yuzu could never hate you…" Mei looked up to see Ume in deep thought before she continued.

"Yuzu was truly in love with you. You were her first love. And I won't go into specifics, but she took it really hard when you left. She just has her walls up, give her some time. Yuzu doesn't have it in her to hate you, you're family and she will always have your back as her little sister." Ume gave Mei a wide smile, Mei tried to return a small smile but she was slowly dying inside at what Ume had just said.

'_Family huh? I guess that's all we'll ever be from now on_.'Mei thought before bowing politely and thanking Ume again.

"I need 4 entrees and 6 mains now!" Yuzu called out.

"YES CHEF!" Her team called back as everyone was busy in the kitchen. Today was Yuzu's regular day off, but she needed to distract herself from a certain raven haired woman. She didn't want to turn to alcohol so she turned to the next best thing, cooking. Yuzu always seemed to bury herself in work when she wanted to forget the outside world and her problems. And so here she was in her restaurant cooking up a storm.

"Chef, you should take a break, I can take over." Mayu looked at her boss as she spoke, she could clearly see that Yuzu hadn't got much sleep last night, she was going to ask the blonde about it but Yuzu seemed to be on a very short fuse all morning and so she thought it would be best to leave the blonde as she was for now.

"I'm fine Mayu, get back to your station please." Yuzu didn't even bother to look at her worker as she continued to saute pork tenderloin medallions.

"Umm Chef, there's someone here to see you."

Yuzu looked up and instantly locked onto a pair of eyes that seemed soft and caring.

"Could I see Yuzu please?" Mei bowed politely as she waited for the waitress to answer her.

"She just left for lunch but I can take a message if you like?" The waitress had grabbed a pen and paper, ready to write down whatever request Mei had for her.

Bowing again Mei spoke in her usual neutral tone. "No thank you, I will try to see her later."

"Mei?"

Mei turned to see Mayu pop her head around the corner.

"Hello Mayu-san."

Mayu was certain that she was straight. Yet, even she had to admit that Mei's beauty was second to none. She couldn't help but admire her flawless, smooth complexion and silky black tresses.

"Is everything alright?" Mayu asked as she looked directly at Mei.

Mei explained how she was looking for Yuzu. She watched as Mayu's face seemed to change into one with concern before she spoke.

"She was acting weird all morning and we could all see that she was tired. I haven't seen the boss that exhausted in a long time….." Mayu watched as Mei held her in her gaze as she spoke.

"I tried to get her to go for a break but she refused every time. But luckily her friend came and they've gone for lunch."

Mei let out a sigh of relief, she made a mental note to thank Harumin later. She knew that Harumin always treated Yuzu like a sister and she was thankful that Yuzu could have someone like that to support her during difficult times.

"I don't know how long that's gonna last for, did you see the way he was looking at her?" The waitress spoke as she smiled and gave a wink to Mayu.

Mei's heart dropped at what she had just heard. It wasn't Harumin that took Yuzu for lunch after all. "Sorry, but I must be going." Mei quickly bowed as she left, without waiting for a reply.

"Hahahahaha, ok that was a little funny."

Mei quickly hid around the corner as she heard Yuzu's voice. Watching closely she saw Yuzu and Itsuki come around the corner, both smiling and laughing.

'_She looks happy and relaxed._' Mei thought as she continued to watch her annoying cousin with the woman she loved.

"Well this is my stop." Yuzu turned and looked at the restaurant before turning back to Itsuki and giving him a smile.

"Well I'm glad I could get you to eat something. Please stop overworking, it's not good for your health."

Mei's eyes widened as she watched Itsuki lean in and place his lips onto Yuzu's. She felt like her heart was being slowly ripped apart. Quickly turning, Mei walked in the opposite direction as fast as she could to get away from the scene of what looked like a blossoming new love.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

"Are you sure this is what you want Mei? I think you should take some time to think this through properly." Sho gave his daughter a worried expression as he spoke.

"Yes Father. And no, I don't need any time to think about this, my mind is made up. So, if you could please make the correct preparations I would appreciate it." Standing up from her seat Mei bowed to Sho before making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sho asked.

"I won't be long." Was all that Mei replied before she opened the door and left.

Mei stood in front of the door as she took in a few deep breaths and tried to prepare herself for what she would say.

"You know you gotta knock if you want to go inside?"

Mei spun her head around to see Harumin giving her a cheeky smile. Quickly brushing the comment off Mei replied, "Yes, I know that I was just-"

"She gets you like this huh? I never would have guessed…." Looking Mei from head to toe, Harumin continued to speak.

"I mean you're always so unreadable, ever since school. It's nice to see your human side Prez." Harumin gave Mei a genuine smile after she spoke.

Mei took in the words that Harumin had said. '_Why am I so nervous right now? Mayb-' _ Mei's train of thought was interrupted as Harumin stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Shock was written all over Mei's face as she knew she only had a few seconds to prepare herself. The sound of footsteps grew closer and the door swung open.

"Aunty Harumin and Aunty Mei-Mei!" Haruka gave both women a hug before letting them come inside. Haruka grabbed Mei by the hand and was already trying to take her to her room as she spoke excitedly.

"I have to show you something Aunty!" Mei could only manage to give Ume a quick hello as she was pulled straight passed and down the hall. She watched as Harumin knocked on Yuzu's door. She was quickly pulled passed Harumin and into Haruka's room.

"Look!" Haruka pointed to her wall that was covered in many photos but one caught her eye.

Mei had totally forgotten about Ume being paparazzi on the beach and at the restaurant during Haruka's birthday.

"Do you like it?" Haruka asked as she picked one off the wall and handed it to Mei. It was at the beach. Haruka, Mei, and Yuzu had made a sand castle together. Mei traced her fingers over the picture of the beautiful mother and daughter. Both were smiling widely as they gave their peace signs to the camera.

"But this one is my favourite!" Haruka pulled down the next one which was at the restaurant. It was during cooking. Ume had snuck her way into the kitchen and got a few shots of the few disasters that had happened. Mei smiled as she looked at she and Haruka with sauce on their faces and Yuzu with her usual bright eyes and smile.

"I think that's my favourite too." Mei finally spoke as she gave the picture back for Haruka to place back on the wall.

"Hey, you have a ring just like Mama." Haruka pointed to Mei's ring necklace.

"Your Mama?" Mei asked. Yuzu said that she had thrown her ring away, maybe Haruka was confused?

Shaking her head happily Haruka replied, "Yip, she keeps it in her drawer next to her bed…." Looking down at the ground the little girl continued to speak in a low tone.

"I'm not allowed to touch it, Mama said that it's really important to her."

'_Why would she say that she no longer had her's? Just to hurt me?'_ Mei's thought before being taken to the kitchen by the bubbly little girl.

Finally, making her way back towards the kitchen Mei could hear a bit of shuffling as well as Yuzu and Harumin talking. Before she could start a conversation with her stepmother Yuzu's door swung open revealing both Harumin and Yuzu looking like they were about to go out.

"Mei? What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked. Keeping her composure Mei simply bowed as she asked Yuzu if she could speak to her alone for a minute. Once both women were in Yuzu's room Yuzu gestured for them to go out to the balcony. Mei looked out at the beautiful sight in front of her. The moonlight fell on Yuzu at the perfect angle making her look so angelic.

"If you're here about last night, it's fine Mei you don't need to apologise." Yuzu spoke up first as she guessed that was what the raven haired woman wanted to do.

"I am here to apologise for that but there is also something else I need to tell you." Mei spoke in her usual neutral tone as she looked straight into Yuzu's bright emerald orbs.

Keeping silent Yuzu simply kept Mei's gaze as she waited for the taller woman to continue.

Mei felt her palms grow sweaty, she still couldn't figure out why she was so nervous.

Taking in a long breath Mei finally started to speak. "I'm leaving and I just wanted to let you know in person."

A few minutes passed without a word being spoken between the two stepsisters.

Finally, Mei found the courage to speak again.

"Please say something Yuzu."

Yuzu gritted her teeth as she thought, '_Why am I getting so upset!? I knew this was going to happen!?'_ Turning to the raven haired beauty Yuzu couldn't hold her emotions in anymore.

"What do you want me to say Mei?...Geez, thanks for coming over and telling me?...Have a safe trip!?...And Haruka….."

Realisation hit Yuzu as she said her daughter's name. "What am I meant to tell her Mei!?"

Mei could see the storm of emotions coming from the blonde and to be honest, she didn't know how to answer that question. But before she could answer Yuzu spoke again.

"She has a special bond with you, one that I could never understand, it's going to break her heart…"

Tears were forming in the corner of Yuzu's eyes at the thought of how heartbroken her daughter was about to be.

"I'll come back and see her if that is ok-"

Mei was cut of as Yuzu spoke.

"No, you have done enough damage, just 's what you do best, right Mei!?"

That last sentence really hurt Mei, she was trying to be reasonable with Yuzu. But even she had her limits. How many times was she going to let the woman she loved, who now she believed hated her, stomp all over her heart, over and over? Mei was so conflicted. Why did it have to go down like this? All she wanted was to be with Yuzu. Was that too much to ask for after everything both of them had been through over the last few years?

"Fine, then I'll go." Yuzu turned her back on Mei as she walked passed the taller woman and out the door.

Pulling out an envelope Mei stood for a few seconds as she looked at the back of Yuzu leaving. Since the blonde left, Mei quickly removed her treasured ring from around her neck, and with a heavy heart, placed it in the envelope that contained the letter she wrote just in case she was unable to talk with Yuzu. Mei sealed the envelope and placed it on Yuzu's bedside table. As she moved to follow Yuzu out Mei failed to notice that the bedroom window was open. As Mei closed the door and exited a breeze came through the widow, blowing the envelope down into the open drawer where Yuzu kept her ring.

"Is everything ok Mei-chan?" Ume asked as she could see the sad expression on her step daughter's face. Quickly trying to compose herself Mei simply nodded before saying her goodbyes. Harumin could tell that since the two didn't exit the room together that the talk must have gone poorly. Then, after hearing Mei say that she was leaving everything made sense to the auburn haired woman.

"When will you be back Aunty Mei-mei?" Haruka had tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at her aunty. Before Mei could answer a voice made its way across the room.

"Haruka come here please."

Everyone turned to see Yuzu standing in her doorway glaring at Mei. Grabbing her daughter's hand Yuzu kept her eyes on Mei as she angrily muttered,"Mei has to leave now."

"Yuzuko Okogi!" Ume went to scold her daughter for her rudeness but Mei interjected.

"It's fine mother, Yuzu is right. I should be going."

Ume gave Mei a sad smile as she pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear.

"I hope that you find what you are looking for, we will always be here."

Mei could feel the tears coming. She quickly left before another word was spoken.

"Yuzucchi was that necessary?" Harumin gave her friend a concerned expression as she waited for an answer but all she got back was anger.

"I knew she would do this Harumin, my gut was telling me to keep her away from Haruka and keep my distance but no I got sucked in again….even after we kissed." The end of Yuzu's sentence was barely a whisper but Harumin heard each word as she nearly choked on her food.

"Kiss! Ummmm, explain more please." Harumin raised her hand to the waitress and asked for a bottle of wine which got her a glare from her friend. Shaking her head Harumin spoke again in a playful tone.

"Hey you're the one not allowed to drink, not me, remember?"

Holding her head in her hands Yuzu spoke back to her friend.

"Did you have to get the most expensive bottle?"

"Come on Yuzucchi you're good for it, you know you love me."

Yuzu couldn't help but smile at her friend as she spoke back. "Yeah, your right."

Since they could remember, once a month Yuzu and Harumin would go out for dinner and a few drinks, well Harumin would have a few drinks. It had become a sort of tradition for the two best friends and it seemed as though Mei had picked the day the two were going out. They were a little later than planned as it took Yuzu a while to explain things to Haruka.

"So, this kiss?" Harumin took a sip from her wine as she started interrogating the blonde chef.

"Well, clearly it was nothing because she's leaving and she's still married!" Shaking her head Yuzu continued to speak.

"I don't know what I was thinking to be honest, like we could ever be a happy little family or something."

Harumin grabbed Yuzu's hand as she tried to reassure her.

"I know it's not really my place but I know she still loves you, you should have seen her at your front door….." Harumin looked up as if she was trying to remember that exact moment as she let out a small giggle and continued to speak.

"I mean she looked so nervous like she was going to see her highschool crush, I've never seen the Class Prez like that before."

"But still, she is…." The rest of Yuzu's sentence died on her mouth as she looked to the side.

Harumin looked at her friend who seemed to be frozen in her seat looking at something, knowing what her friend was going to say Harumin finished Yuzu's sentence as she followed her line of sight.

"Married?..."

Both women sat there as they watched a couple across the other side of the room.

"Boss?" Yuzu said softly as she watched Udagawa being seated with a woman she had never seen before.

"They must be friends." Harumin spoke but just as the sentence left her mouth Udagawa leaned down and kissed the woman on the lips before taking his seat.

Yuzu was out of her chair too fast for Harumin to stop her.

"Yuzucchi wait, we shouldn't meddle in this mayb-" Harumin was cut off as Yuzu turned to face her with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yuzucchi?..." Harumin didn't know what to say, Yuzu held her gaze for a few seconds before turning back and heading over to Udagawa.

"Oh Yuzu, is everyt-" Udagawa went to stand as he saw the blonde coming towards him but was cut off as her fist met his face.

-Pow-

"Owwwww!" Yuzu held her hand as the pain of hitting him square in the face shot through her.

"How could you do this to her!?" Yuzu's voice was breaking as she yelled at the man.

Udagawa's date was quickly at his side as she checked his injury.

Yuzu got ready for the pitiful excuse he was going to try and throw her way but she wasn't ready for what came out of his mouth.

"We are divorced Yuzu-chan, we have been legally since yesterday, she should have come and told you."

The words made Yuzu's head spin, she felt Harumin grab her hand and apologise to her old boss before making their way outside.

"Yuzucchi?..."

Yuzu was in a trance as she let the words play over in her head, then the incident from the night before with Mei started to make sense to her.

"I lost everything." Yuzu spoke as she thought of the words that Mei had said.

"Yuzucchi?" Harumin looked at her friend concerned.

Yuzu snapped back to reality as she grabbed Harumin by the shoulders and spoke frantically.

"Harumin, can you find your own way home and help Mama with Haruka!?"

"Yeah of course, but where are you going?" Harumin watched as her friend ran to her car.

"I'm going to get Mei!"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OHHHH DAMN, ALOT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER :)**

**WELL I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A FEW MORE TWISTS AND TURNS COMING UP SO PREPARE YOURSELVES HEHEHE**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

-pant, pant, pant-

Yuzu ran as fast as her legs would carry her, away from the Aihara Mansion. All she could focus on was catching up with Mei as Sho's words replayed in her mind. Her heart sank as Sho told her that Mei had already left for the airport and was set to depart at 11:30pm. Looking down at her watch Yuzu cursed to herself as she saw the time.

'Shit, shit, 11:27pm already? Please still be there Mei.' Yuzu's thoughts were interrupted as she was stopped by an airport employee behind the ticketing counter.

"Excuse me, may I help you Miss?" she asked.

In a panic, Yuzu quickly blurted out, "Yes, please, the 11:30pm flight to America, has it left yet?"

Yuzu watched as the attendant tapped on her keyboard and scanned the screen for the requested flight. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, the woman looked back up from her screen and at Yuzu as she spoke.

"Yes, sorry Miss that flight just departed. However, we do have another one first thing tomorrow morning if you-"

Yuzu cut the woman off as she shook her head in disappointment and in a low tone replied, "No its fine, thank you. " Turning and walking back to her car in defeat Yuzu let out a long sigh as she slowly closed her door.

Tears started to run as she simply sat there feeling utterly lost.

"Why am I crying?" Yuzu asked herself.

Shaking her head, Yuzu tried to control her emotions as she thought, 'This is probably for the best anyway. Yeah that's right. This is all for the best. Mei distracts me too much when she is around anyway.' Yuzu tried to force a smile and convince herself but even she knew that she was only kidding herself.

-knock knock-

"Ack!" Yuzu jumped as there was a light knock on her window.

"Itsuki?" Yuzu spoke as she opened the door to talk to the tall, handsome young man.

"What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked.

"Uncle Sho said that you raced off here and I just wanted to see if you're ok." Itsuki held Yuzu in his stare as he spoke.

She loved the deep purple in his eyes. They reminded her so much of Mei's, especially when the two women would get lost in each other's gaze.

"I missed her." Yuzu put her head down as she spoke softly.

She felt Itsuki wrap his strong arms around her as he tried to comfort her.

"I would never just leave you and Haruka like that, no matter how hard things get."

Yuzu let the words sink into her mind and she started to second guess herself, 'Was Itsuki right? If Mei really did love her and Haruka would she have been able to leave that easily?'

"Wanna get out of here?" Itsuki asked as he pulled back to look into Yuzu's beautiful bright emeralds. With a simple nod Yuzu held onto Itsuki's hand and let him lead the way.

Mei raised her hand as she hailed a taxi. Turning her head to the side she saw a familiar BMW as she thought, 'Is that Yuzu's car?' But then after a few seconds Mei continued her thoughts with, 'No, it couldn't be, that look in her eyes, she really hates me. Why would she be here?'

Jumping into the cab Mei directed the driver to go to her usual hotel that she frequented whenever she was in Japan.

"Would you like assistance Miss?" The cab driver offered to help with her bags, but Mei simply waved him off saying that she would be fine.

Walking towards the hotel entrance Mei stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't Mei-san."

Mei turned to see Matsuri standing behind her with a wide mischievous grin.

'Really? Out of all the people in the world!' Mei thought as she took in a breath and readied herself for whatever the pink haired girl had to say, which Mei knew wasn't going to be nice.

"Weren't you heading back to the United States?" Matsuri asked teasingly, as she encircled Mei, almost like a shark preparing to attack its prey.

"That's none of your business." Mei answered back in her neutral tone. Nonetheless, she could feel a headache coming and honestly all she wanted to do was have a hot shower and climb into bed.

"Hmmmm, I guess so. Aren't you curious as to why I'm here though?" Matsuri's smile grew wider as she waited for Mei to take the bait.

Knowing what the younger girl was trying to do, Mei decided ignoring her would be best. She quickly excused herself and continued her way towards the entry. However, before she could escape Matsuri declared, "Yuzu-chan rang me and asked me to drop off a spare set of clothes for her since she is here with Itsuki-san."

Mei stopped in her tracks. Her heart ached at the thought of Yuzu in the arms of anyone else, especially if it was her annoying cousin. But then, Mei felt something in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before, as she thought sadly, 'Some love we had, didn't take her long to sleep with someone else.' Taking in a breath, eyes cloudy, Mei kept her back towards Matsuri as she spoke in a cold uninterested tone.

"I don't own Yuzu, she can do as she pleases." Mei quickened her pace as she entered the hotel but she still heard Matsuri add one final sentence, "But I bet you wish you did!"

Less than an hour later Mei lay on the bed as she tried to fall asleep, her stomach still uneasy. But her mind was in overdrive as thoughts of a particular blonde chef consumed her.

'What am I doing? She made it clear that she doesn't want me around.' One thought passed through Mei's mind, quickly followed by another. 'But Haruka said that Yuzu still has her ring, which would mean she still has feelings, and that kiss…..' Mei's fingertips delicately glided over her lips as she closed her eyes and re-imagined the chocolate kiss that she and Yuzu shared the other night.

'But she never showed up at the airport, even after everything I put in the letter. She still didn't come.' Mei's final thoughts faded just before fatigue took over and she cried herself to sleep.

-Ring Ring-

"Argh!" Yuzu turned to her side as the sound of her phone ringing continued.

-ring, ring-

"Ring back!" Yuzu yelled to the phone as if it could understand her. Exasperated, Yuzu rolled over and attempted to throw her phone aside. 'What's so important that they have to call so many times?! It's probably some telemarketer. Ugh.'

The ringing stopped and Yuzu let out a sigh of relief as she turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

-ring ring-

"Really!?" Yuzu yelled in frustration as she reached for the phone. Once she saw that she had over 20 missed calls from Sho her heart stopped as worst case scenarios flooded her mind.

'Oh no! Haruka?! No, it can't be that, I would have heard from the school. Something must have happened to Mei.'

"Papa? What's wrong? Is Mei ok?" Yuzu hammered the older man with questions before he could reply. Sho was at a loss for words as he heard Yuzu's frantic questions. 'How can I tell her?' He sighed sadly to himself, and silently paced back and forth.

The line on the other side was silent which added to Yuzu's anxiety even more. 'Why isn't he saying anything?! Is it that bad? Please say something Papa.'

"Papa?"

"Yuzu-chan." Sho spoke quietly, but Yuzu could hear his voice shaking.

"There has been a bad accident." Sho paused, as he heard Yuzu hold her breath on the other end of the line. -

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE, I KNOW ITS A BIT SHORTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WORTH IT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Looking to her left, Yuzu saw the only thing that could take any pain away. '_I'm sorry.' _She looked up with sad apologetic eyes, as she walked across the road.

"..…..." Yuzu tried to speak but too many memories started to flood her mind. It was too painful for her, she couldn't stop the ache in her heart as she gripped her shirt in an attempt to ease the pain.

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER….**

"I'm so sorry Yuzu-chan. Ume is…gone…." Sho could barely finish his sentence, and before he could say anything else he heard a loud thud on the ground indicating that the phone had been dropped.

He could hear Yuzu crying uncontrollably as she repeated, "No, no, no, no, it can't be! This isn't happening."

"Yuzu, where are you now? I'll get a driver to pick you up…...Yuzu-chan?" Sho tried to get an answer from Yuzu but her crying was all he could hear and it was breaking his heart even more.

Then, the crying faded into the distance until Sho heard a door open and close. Suddenly, all he could hear was silence. Yuzu walked aimlessly as she let the tears fall, she felt as though they would never stop.

**AT YUZU'S HOUSE….**

"Damn it, I can't find her anywhere!" Sho slammed the phone down in anger.

Turns out that there was a horrible accident at Ume's job site. By the time the ambulance arrived she was already dead. In addition to Ume, there were five other fatalities and the jobsite was closed until further notice. Mei couldn't believe what she had heard, Ume was the only mother figure in her life. She had never met a more caring and loving person. Ume accepted Mei unconditionally, took her in like her own daughter, and never made her feel like anything less.

Mei couldn't even imagine how Yuzu was feeling right now, and she agreed with her father when he said that they should give the blonde chef some space right now. But it had been 72 hours since they heard from Yuzu. She hadn't even contacted Harumin to check on Haruka.

Worry took over Mei's mind, '_What if Yuzu decided to do something reckless?'_

Itsuki said that Yuzu had left without a word that morning, Mei couldn't believe that after the news about Ume, he could still be petty and smirk at her as if to say, 'Yip, Yuzu spent the night with me.'

But Mei had more urgent matters on her mind besides jealousy. She was determined to find Yuzu and make sure Haruka was alright as well.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

-knock knock-

Mei opened the door to see a very upset Haruka and concerned Harumin.

Haruka ran into her Aunty's arms as she cried and tried to speak.

"Is it true Aunty?"

Mei held the confused young girl tightly in an embrace, as if Haruka would disappear if she let go. Then, in a soft loving tone she replied, "Yes Haruka-chan, I'm so sorry."

Over an hour later, after putting Haruka down for a nap, Mei gently closed the door and wiped a few tears. Then, reluctantly, she turned and made her way to the kitchen where Sho, Harumin and Matsuri were all talking about Yuzu.

"Well, I know that Itsuki has been out looking for Yuzu all day but with no luck."

Harumin turned and looked at Mei as she entered.

"Mei, we need to go get Yuzu."

"Her?! Why does she-" Matsuri didn't dare finish her sentence as Harumin gave her a death glare before she replied, "You know exactly why SHE is the one that should come to look for Yuzu and you can stay here in case Haruka wakes up."

Matsuri simply nodded as she looked at the fiery auburn woman.

"I think I'd be the last person Yuzu would want to see Taniguchi-san, she hates me." Mei spoke dejectedly as she revealed one of her greatest fears.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Harumin corrected Mei.

"Geez, you are just as bad as Yuzu…." Not giving Mei anytime to answer Harumin grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door as she continued to speak.

"You are EXACTLY the person that Yuzu needs right now…." Turning to Mei, Harumin gave Mei a smile as she continued.

"Trust me, and just call me Harumin, ok Prez?"

"Ok." Was all that Mei could reply as she was led out of the house and into the car.

Mei sat quietly as it seemed as though Harumin knew exactly where she was going. After a few turns Mei recognised the area as 'Party Central' in Tokyo, a place that she had never been to herself. However, she knew enough to know that everyone that came here would be off their faces drunk or high on drugs.

Pulling over and getting out of the car Mei followed Harumin until they heard someone call out, "Harumin, Mei!"

Both women turned around to see Itsuki running across the road.

"Still no luck?" Harumin asked, at which Itsuki simply shook his head as he answered.

"No, I've checked every club along that street." He pointed to where he was referring.

Harumin continued to walk to her destination as she spoke.

"If I know Yuzucchi, she will be in the club up the road from here." Harumin then pointed to a club that had a line out the door and around the building.

Making their way passed security the three entered the packed nightclub.

The scent of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat filled the air as they looked around the bar and then towards the dance floor. The beat of the music was so loud it was vibrating through the floor beneath everyone's feet.

"There she is!" Harumin pointed as she saw Yuzu dancing on the dance floor as the beat dropped.

Turning her head, Harumin quickly face palmed herself as both Aihara's seemed distracted, drawn under Yuzu's spell as she moved to the beat.

'_Maybe bringing them was a bad idea.'_ Harumin shook her head before she turned back to look at Yuzu.

_**WET BY NICOLE SCHERZINGER STARTED PLAYING**_

_**I feel like everybody's standing around me watching me now**_

_**I feel like whatever I do tonight would be the talk of the town**_

_Itsuki froze in place, almost forgetting why they were in the club in the first place._

'_Damn...uh…' His mouth went dry as his eyes remained glued onto Yuzu._

_His heart started to race._

_**They wanna know how**_

_**I'm gonna move my body**_

_**When the beat goes**_

_**'Cause something comes over me**_

_**When the beat goes**_

_**Well, I'mma rip my clothes off**_

'_Yes, please.' Itsuki filtered out everyone else who was in the club, having only tunnel vision for the blonde beauty who made her way up to a higher point on the dance floor._

_**Take a leap**_

_**And surf through the crowd**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Drippin' down my neck**_

_**Soakin' wet**_

_Clearly excited, Itsuki finally moved closer towards the object of his arousal and looked up. _

_Before, he could take another step forward he subconsciously put his right hand in his pants pocket._

_**Sink or swim or you drown**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_Meanwhile, Mei snapped out of her brief trance and frowned at her mesmerized cousin who was practically drooling. Although, she could relate to his evident admiration of the emerald eyed beauty, and was feeling a bit wet herself, being human after all._

_**Let's get a little wet**_

_**I like the way you're workin' me out**_

_**Let's get a little wet**_

_**I like the way you're workin' me out**_

_Mei was clearly captivated but disliked anyone else gawking at the love of her life, even if her love was unrequited. She didn't want to admit it but the usually composed raven haired heiress was jealous._

_**Body's getting super hot**_

_Yuzu shimmied and sensually moved her hips to the beat. Her hands glided down her body as everyone on the dance floor watched the mesmerizing blonde chef sizzling on the dance floor._

_Still flustered, Mei silently pleaded 'Oh Yuzu, please come home with us back to Haruka-chan.'_

_**Feels like a hundred degrees**_

_**I'm waitin' for a man with the fan**_

_**Who can give me a breeze**_

_**If you touch me there**_

_**Please beware, you can start up a fire**_

_**I don't mind if you take me home**_

_**Cool me off in the shower**_

_**Well, I'mma rip my clothes off**_

_**Take a leap**_

_**And surf through the crowd**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Drippin' down my neck**_

_**Soakin' wet**_

_**Sink or swim or you drown**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_Yuzu turned up the heat running her hands from her neck, trailing down her chest, stopping briefly. Then, slowly crossing over her stomach Yuzu closed her eyes, licked her lips, and rhythmically gyrated to the beat._

_**Let's get a little wet**_

_**I like the way you're workin' me out**_

_**Let's get a little wet**_

_**I like the way you're workin' me out**_

_**I love it when the heat**_

_**From the beat melts me to the ground**_

_**I love it when it**_

_**Gets so wet starts tricklin' down**_

_**This beat is filthy dirty**_

_**I feel it all over me**_

_**Yeah (e-yeah)**_

_**Ha-ha-ha**_

_**Ha-ha-ha**_

_**Ha-ha-ha**_

_**Ha-ha-ha**_

_**Well, I'mma rip my clothes off**_

_In the middle of a now swarming crowd, Itsuki tried to inch closer to Yuzu and call out her name. But his voice was drowned out by the music and rising voices of those around him. _

_**Take a leap**_

_**And surf through the crowd**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Drippin' down my neck**_

_Mei started weaving her way through the crowd to reach Yuzu._

_**Soakin' wet**_

_**Sink or swim or you drown**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_His breath was a bit erratic when he noticed his cousin look from Yuzu and then glare at him._

_He dismissed her disdain and pushed his way through the pulsating bodies blocking him from Yuzu. _

_**Let's get a little wet**_

_**I like the way you're workin' me out**_

_**Let's get a little wet**_

_**I like the way you're workin' me out**_

Yuzu made her way to the bar, waving the bartender over as she yelled over the music in the background.

"Another round!"

The bartender pulled out a tequila bottle and went to pour the shot but Yuzu quickly grabbed the bottle and threw some money over the counter as she spoke.

"On second thought I'll just take the bottle."

"Yuzu!" Harumin grabbed Yuzu's wrist to stop the bottle from reaching her lips as she questioned her best friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harumin could see the pain in the blonde's eyes, the look of angst and grief tore at Harumin. Seeing her best friend so shattered was heart wrenching.

Pulling her hand back Yuzu put the bottle to her lips and finished it.

Slamming the bottle back on the counter Yuzu looked Harumin straight in the eyes as she demanded, "What does it look like Harumin!?"

Looking to the side of her best friend, Yuzu saw the Aihara cousins. Locking eyes with Mei Yuzu thought to herself, '_Great, now I'm hallucinating that Mei is here.' _

Shifting her eyesight to Itsuki, Yuzu took a few steps forward as she grabbed him by the hand and said in a low husky voice, "Wanna dance?"

Itsuki simply nodded his head as words seemed to fail him as he was pulled to the dance floor.

"Yuzu, I know you're hurting but-" Harumin was cut off as Yuzu spoke over her.

"If you're only here to talk then leave me alone." Yuzu turned and dove back into the crowd.

Harumin watched as a small clear plastic bag fell out of Yuzu's pocket and landed on the ground.

"Oh no..." Harumin whispered to herself as she picked up the bag and saw two white pills inside. Mei stood next to Harumin as she closely examined the bag. She had heard that Yuzu went down the road of drugs and alcohol before but she had never imagined that it was to this extent.

Mei's eyes went wide as she saw Harumin's eyes fill with tears as she looked at her.

"This is bad Mei." Harumin looked back out to the dance floor as the sound of the next song came through the speakers.

_**OFTEN BY THE WEEKND STARTS PLAYING**_

_**I usually love sleeping all alone**_

_**This time around bring your friend with you**_

'_She's completely forgotten about Mei.' Itsuki confidently smiled to himself as Yuzu pulled him onto the dance floor._

_**But we ain't really going to sleep at all**_

_**You ain't gonna catch me with them sneak pictures**_

_**In my city I'm a young God**_

_Yuzu was completely lost in a swirling abyss of self-deprecation as she danced, everything was a glittery blur of self-medicated ecstasy. Itsuki pulled her closer as they started to grind on one another. _

_**That pussy kill be so vicious**_

_**My God white, he in my pocket**_

_**He get me redder than the devil 'til I go nauseous**_

'_Yes, finally.' Itsuki pressed into Yuzu as he made eye contact with Mei._

_**Ask me if I do this every day, I said, "Often"**_

_**Ask how many times she rode the wave—"Not so often"**_

_**Bitches down to do it either way, often**_

_**Baby I can make that pussy rain, often**_

_**Often, often, girl I do this often**_

_The young Aihara couldn't suppress a low grunt and smug grin._

_Yuzu's expression was blank and it started to look as if she was losing her balance._

_**Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it**_

_**Often, often, girl I do this often**_

_**Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it**_

_**Often**_

_Mei, felt a new fury within her as she saw Yuzu nearly passed out, drugged up and drunk basically being groped by a very sober Itsuki._

_**Infatuated by the fame status**_

_**She wanna ride inside the G-Class grey matic**_

_**I come around, she leave that nigga like he ain't matter**_

_**That girl been drinkin' all day, need to change bladder**_

_**She's just happy that the crew back in town**_

_**She's 'bout to go downtown for a whole hour**_

_**If I had her, you can have her, man it don't matter**_

_**I'm never sour, I'm just smokin' somethin' much louder**_

_**Ask me if I do this every day, I said, "Often"**_

_**Ask how many times she rode the wave—"Not so often"**_

_**Bitches down to do it either way, often**_

_**Baby I can make that pussy rain, often**_

_**Often, often, girl I do this often**_

'_I have to do something.' Mei looked at Harumin, then back to Yuzu and finally moved closer to the entangled pair on the dance floor. _

_**Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it**_

_**Often, often, girl I do this often**_

_**Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it**_

_**Often**_

_As Mei approached Yuzu and Itsuki, she couldn't help but think back to her last heartfelt conversation with her stepmother. Ume's supportive words and unconditional love fueled Mei's courage. 'Even if she hates me I have to do this.' _

_**Oh, the sun's risin' up**_

_**The night's almost up**_

_**The night's almost done**_

_Mei blocked out the lyrics of the song blasting, instead reminiscing upon her stepmother's advice, 'Remember, love shouldn't be forced. Feelings of true love should come easy as breathing, you don't need to overthink it, it just is.'_

_**But I see your eyes**_

_**You wanna go again**_

_**Girl, I'll go again**_

_**Girl, I'll go again**_

_Mei, sighed and whispered to herself, "Mother, if only actual relationships could be as easy as falling in love with Yuzu has been." _

_With renewed determination Mei cut through the final layer of intoxicated dancers and found herself within arm's reach of her cousin and ex lover._

_**Ask me if I do this every day, I said, "Often"**_

_**Ask how many times she rode the wave—"Not so often"**_

_**Bitches down to do it either way, often**_

_**Baby I can make that pussy rain, often**_

_**Often, often, girl I do this often**_

_**Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it**_

_**Often, often, girl I do this often**_

_**Make that pussy poppin', do it how I want it**_

_**Often**_

Yuzu and Itsuki's lips were only inches apart when Yuzu felt a hand grip onto her own and pull her backwards. She turned to see Mei pulling her back through the sea of people still dancing to the beat.

Yuzu looked down at her hand grasped onto Mei's as she thought.

'_This feels so…_' Yuzu's train of thought was interrupted as she felt a pair of hands on her face as Harumin turned Yuzu's face to look her straight in the eyes.

"What did you take Yuzu!?" Harumin tried to decipher what Yuzu was feeling right now as she looked into those emeralds that usually were full of love and life. But all Harumin could see was a dull lifeless shine as Yuzu's eyes were glazed over and dilated.

Using her free hand Yuzu pushed Harumin's hands out of the way. She watched Harumin pull out the plastic bag with the two white pills inside.

Quickly snatching the bag from Harumin's hand Itsuki spoke in a surprised tone.

"Hey, these are mine! Where did you get this from? And where are the rest of the pills?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Yuzu spoke in an uninterested tone.

"I found them on the table the morning I left and-" Yuzu was cut off as she felt Mei pull her out towards the exit.

Yuzu called out to Mei but it seemed as though the raven haired beauty had no intention of stopping.

"Mei!?"

Yuzu finally broke free from Mei's vice like grip as they stepped outside into the cool air.

"Mei, she clearly doesn't want to go with you." Itsuki spoke as he followed the two quarreling women outside.

Turning to face her cousin, Mei gave him a serious glare as she spoke in an authoritative tone.

"I'll deal with you later. I'm sure Father will be interested to find out about your drug dealing Itsuki."

Itsuki stood there speechless as he looked Mei in the eye. He could see that fiery Aihara determination and he didn't dare speak back as she turned back to Yuzu.

"Yuzu?" Mei looked around to see Yuzu trying to get back inside the club.

Grabbing Yuzu's hand again Mei softened her expression as she looked at the heart broken blonde.

"Yuzu." She continued to speak again softly with a hint of lover's remorse as she waited for Yuzu to look at her. Slowly lifting her head Yuzu looked into Mei's violet eyes that displayed the same pain and suffering that she was feeling right in this moment. The hurt was palatable, both sensed the sour aftertaste of all they had been through the last few weeks.

Yuzu was lost in those deep vibrant violets, but after a few seconds she was quickly reminded why she was here. Turning to Itsuki, Yuzu quickly grabbed the bag and took the two pills.

Mei's eyes widened as she watched Yuzu toss the pills into her mouth.

"Yuzu!" Harumin called out.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she watched Mei push her against the wall and place her lips onto her own. Mei's soft tongue quickly swiped the pills from her mouth before Yuzu could swallow them.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**OMG YOU GUYS SHOULD FEEL SPECIAL, TWO UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT :)**

**I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING.**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Mei held Yuzu in her gaze as she spat the pills out onto the ground.

Without speaking she grabbed Yuzu's hand and led her to a taxi that was parked on the side of the road.

"Mei what-" Itsuki was cut off as Harumin grabbed his wrist and turned him to look at her.

Once she locked eyes with the tall Aihara, Harumin spoke in a serious voice as she shook her head.

"Let them have your own problems to deal with Itsuki."

Before Itsuki could respond to the auburn haired woman he heard the taxi door close, turning his head all he could see was the car driving off.

Returning his attention to Harumin Itsuki finally answered her with a serious glare.

"What I do in my spare time has noth-"

-SLAP!-

Itsuki stood in disbelief with his mouth agape as he stared at Harumin who had tears in her eyes.

"When Yuzu is taking DRUGS that YOU supplied it is 100% my business!"

Turning away from the tall handsome young man Harumin started to make her way back towards her car. After taking a few steps she stopped as she turned her face to the side and spoke again.

"Find your own way home!"

Leaving the surprised Aihara behind Harumin finally made it to her car, starting the engine and putting her seat belt on Harumin looked out to the night sky as she whispered softly to herself, "I'll leave it up to you Prez."

"What the hell Mei!?" Yuzu looked at the raven haired woman as she waited for an answer but all that she was met with was silence.

Crossing her arms across her chest Yuzu turned and looked out the window as she let all the city lights pass her.

After a few minutes the taxi stopped and Yuzu found herself being pulled out of the cab.

Mei walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

Stopping at the check in, Mei quickly received a room key and was already pushing the button in the elevator.

"Why did you bring me here Mei?" Yuzu questioned as she felt the elevator spin a bit, she went to use the wall to steady herself but a pair of soft hands grabbed her by the waist supporting her where she stood.

"I don't need your help!" Yuzu pulled Mei's hands away as the door opened.

Mei gave Yuzu a concerned look as she watched the blonde stumble her way down the hall.

Walking in front of the drunk blonde Mei quickly opened the door and waited for Yuzu to reach her.

"You didn't answer my question." Yuzu tried to stop herself from swaying but the alcohol and drug cocktail was really taking a toll on her body. Nevertheless, the response she got from the taller woman made Yuzu grit her teeth in anger.

"There is no way I am going to let Haruka see you like this Yuzu. She has already lost enough, I won't let her lose you too." Mei's tone was stern but soft. Unfortunately, all Yuzu heard was Mei being bossy, basically trying to control her life as she thought,

'_Does she really think that she can just waltz in and take control of my life like this!? She has no idea what I'm feeling!' _

Letting her anger get the better of her Yuzu looked Mei in the eye as she exclaimed,

"You have no right Mei, YOU'RE the one who left me, remember!? You would rather marry a random than be with me!" Yuzu felt her body swaying sideways, Mei's eyes widened as she reached her hand out to catch the blonde but Yuzu slapped her hand away as she pushed off the wall and walked inside.

"I'm only going in because I want to, not because you told me to…." The room went black and the last thing Yuzu heard was Mei call her name.

"Yuzu!"

Mei managed to catch Yuzu before she hit the ground.

Kicking the door shut Mei struggled to get Yuzu to the bed. Carefully laying the blonde on the bed Mei started to leave, but paused when she heard small quiet sobs.

'_Yuzu.' _Mei thought as she turned and saw tears running down the blonde's cheeks.

Mei gripped where her ring usually was and she felt another ache in her heart as she remembered she no longer had her irreplaceable treasure.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, her body was aching all over and her head felt foggy.

The dazed blonde froze as she felt a hand on her head and fingers running through her long blonde hair.

'_Shit, what should I do?' _She thought as she tried to remember what exactly had happened. Slight vertigo made Yuzu freeze to stop the room from spinning. The dizzy, hung over blonde couldn't hold in a muted, "Ugh" as she tried to get her bearings, not recognizing her surroundings.

Slowly pulling up her blanket towards her chin Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut asking herself, "Shit, did I black out last night!? Oh no, not Itsuki AGAIN."

Little did the drug addled blonde know how wrong she was until she finally had the nerve to roll over completely to confirm her suspicions. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found her head now nuzzled against Mei's upper arm. Yuzu laid completely still as she tilted her head up to see Mei's heavy lidded expression, half asleep. Despite, being exhausted from the prior night's drama, Mei still managed to continue gently running her fingers through Yuzu's blonde hair, trying to soothe the shorter woman.

Yuzu tried to recollect details from the previous night to help make sense of how she and Mei were alone together.

'Isn't she supposed to be in the US?' Subconsciously, Mei felt a space gradually growing between she and Yuzu. Like an automatic reflex, the taller woman slowly strengthened her side hug to guide Yuzu's body closer to her.

Yuzu shook her head as she felt Mei pulling her close. Placing her hand on Mei's shoulders she pushed back to make sure that there was space between them.

Feeling an excruciatingly splitting headache the memories quickly came flooding back as Yuzu looked at Mei and spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What are you still doing here Mei!? Both Haruka and I don't need you!"

Yuzu went to stand up off the bed yet, the quick motion caused her head to spin again and she slowly collapsed back onto the mattress.

"Yuzu, you should rest y-"

Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke over her with anger laced in her voice.

"No Mei, don't! I can't do this anymore..."

Yuzu held her head in her hands as she continued to yell at the ex student council president.

Nearly at her wit's end, patience nonexistent, Yuzu inhaled a deep breath and with all the anger, hurt, insecurity, disappointment and grief she had bottled up she finally let it all out and spewed, "All I ever did was love you Mei! I opened myself up to you, left myself vulnerable, not thinking about anyone else but you after you first kissed me! Then, you rejected me over and over, toyed with me like you didn't even realize I had feelings back then. But foolishly, I persevered, thinking deep down you loved me!"

The frazzled blonde started to hyperventilate and motioned for Mei to stay back as the raven-haired woman started to lean in as if she wanted to comfort Yuzu.

'_No Yuzu, that's not it at all.' _Mei thought as she watched Yuzu get off the bed then turn and face her.

The blonde started pacing and finally sank to the floor in the back corner of the room, trying to steady her breath in between choked up sobs.

Regaining her presence of mind, but still embroiled by the nerve of Mei thinking she could play games with her, like when they were school girls, Yuzu proceeded to continue chastising the silent ex student council president.

Mei watched Yuzu closely, she knew that the blonde didn't want any physical contact from her but she also knew that Yuzu's body was still in a fragile state. She wanted to be ready if Yuzu needed her. '_She is hurting so much right now, Yuzu I'm so sorry.' _Mei thought as Yuzu continued to vent her anger at her.

"I was a love struck school girl and naive to think you ever sincerely cared for me, that you could love me, what a joke, right?!"

Then, Yuzu remembered Mei's marriage to Udagawa. "Sorry things didn't work out with you and Udagawa-san, but I bet you two had a good laugh about me on your wedding night."

Mei's eyes widened at Yuzu's revelation, she wanted to argue with the blonde but one look into those watery emeralds and Mei lost her resolve every time.

'_No, she just needs to get it all off her chest, I have to endure it for her, Haruka…..and Mother.'_

The sound of Yuzu's voice snapped Mei out of her thoughts as she looked the blonde chef in the eye as she continued to pour out all her emotions.

Yuzu's voice trailed off into a whisper as she uttered her final six words. The sad, defeated blonde had come so far, pulled her life together. Then, Mei had to waltz back into her life, reigniting feelings, just to abandon her again, and this time Haruka as well. It all seemed pointless as she sat slumped in the corner, thoughts of Ume added to her grief.

'To make matters worse, Mama….is...gone.'

Yuzu felt as though the tears were never going to stop.

She hated feeling like this, she didn't want to feel like this. Her chest was tight and she felt like all these emotions were suffocating her, everything was overwhelming.

Squeezing her eyes shut Yuzu wished to be anywhere else and prayed that it was all a bad dream.

Opening her eyes and seeing that she was still in the same place, an outburst of even more heightened emotions started to flood the young blonde as she thought,

'_Omg and Haruka! What will I say to her!?'_

Moving from the bed Mei couldn't stand the sight of the crumbling blonde before her any longer. Taking a few steps over to Yuzu Mei pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mei! Leave me alone!" Yuzu tried to resist but it seemed as though the raven haired woman had instantly developed super strength right now as she didn't move and only held Yuzu more tightly.

"Don't touch me!" Yuzu continued to struggle against the taller woman, she went to speak again but the sound of Mei's soft, gentle voice hit her ears.

"Yuzu, if you only knew." Mei realized she needed to choose her words very carefully. She didn't want any further misunderstandings.

'How can I make up for all the pain and suffering Yuzu feels is because of me?'

Mei continued to embrace Yuzu firmly, refusing to let go.

"Mei, seriously, why are you here?" Yuzu was tired of struggling. She just wanted an honest response from Mei for once. One not influenced by a sense of duty or obligation. One not tainted by worry about the opinions of others. An honest response, raw and unfiltered.

Mei thought she had explained everything so thoroughly in the letter she had left on Yuzu's nightstand.

'Did she not read the letter I left the other day?' Mei didn't want to stumble, this could potentially be the most significant turning point in her life.

Yuzu relaxed her body and softly asked, "Did you EVER really love me Mei, or was it just some twisted diversion for you before you could be married off? The time you spent with Haruka and I, did that even mean anything to you?" Yuzu had felt in those moments in the restaurant kitchen a true connection with her ex, but couldn't help but question everything in her life right now.

Then, once again, thoughts of Ume filled Yuzu's mind. "M….Ma…" Yuzu couldn't finish the one word that meant so much to her for the last 27 years of her life. The one woman that Yuzu knew she could trust with her eyes closed, go to for advise, and just simply vent to at any time was gone forever and never coming back. She wouldn't be around to see Haruka grow up, her first dance, her first date, so many firsts missed. All those precious shared future moments, lost the moment Ume's life was taken from them.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she felt something wet run down the side of her face. It was an odd sensation, since her own eyes were surprisingly dry at the moment. While thinking about her mother, Yuzu had failed to notice how close her face was to Mei's. Turning her head slightly Yuzu was met with a watery eyed Mei whose tears streamed down soft pale cheeks, lightly grazing Yuzu's more tanned complexion.

'_Mei's been hurting just as much as me?'_ Yuzu thought as she looked into Mei's eyes and could see just how much the violet eyed woman truly loved her mother.

Yuzu was caught off guard as Mei spoke softly as she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"She may not have been my birth mother Yuzu, but I loved her like she was, no one could ever replace her in my heart."

Before Yuzu could think she found that her arms reached out to Mei, circling back around her resulting in the two ex lovers intertwined in a hug, holding onto each other tightly as they let their tears run down each others' cheeks.

**MEANWHILE, AT YUZU'S HOUSE…**

Sho paced back and forth in frustration as he rang his nephew for the 10th time without a

response.

"I'm back!" Harumin walked through the door as she announced her arrival.

"Harumin-chan where is Mei, Yuzu and Itsuki?" Sho asked as he looked at the extremely tired Harumin.

Giving a small smile Harumin then gave a thumbs up as she spoke.

"Mei is with Yuzu, they have some stuff to sort out and as for Itsuki…"

Harumin thought hard about what she wanted to say to Sho. Everyone was already under a lot of pressure from recent events.

'_I should leave this to Mei.' _Harumin thought before she continued to speak to the older man.

"I'm not too sure where Itsuki is, I think he has a few things to sort out himself."

Looking down towards the hallway to Haruka's room Harumin asked Sho,

"Is Haruka-chan ok?"

Harumin watched as Sho's face showed nothing but sadness as he followed her line of sight and spoke in a sorrowful tone.

"She woke up a couple of times asking for Yuzu and Mei. Matsuri is in there with her now, she's really taking this hard and I don't blame her. This whole situation is painful for all of us. But can you imagine how horrible it must be for Haruka-chan right now with both her mother and grandmother not here right now?"

Looking down at her phone Harumin dialed a number and put the phone to her ear as she waited for the line to pick up.

**THE NEXT MORNING….**

Mei slowly opened her eyes as the sun rays were coming through the cracks of the curtain.

She went to move but felt arms wrap around her waist. Looking down Mei intertwined her hand with Yuzu's and gave a small squeeze as she whispered, "I sincerely love you."

She felt the blonde stir in her sleep and to her surprise Yuzu pulled her close and rubbed her nose in Mei's hair as she inhaled deeply, taking in Mei's scent with a satisfied smile.

Mei felt her face heat up at the sudden movement from Yuzu.

Trying not to wake the sleeping blonde, Mei turned in the embrace and took in the sight of her sleeping beauty. Yuzu's cheeks were tear stained and her skin looked highly dehydrated.

Mei leaned forward and kissed Yuzu on the cheek as she whispered softly, "I wish I could take all your pain away."

Yuzu slowly stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see Mei staring at her adoringly.

"M…..Mei?" Yuzu spoke as she felt her face heat up at how close she and Mei were right now.

"How are you feeling?" Mei asked as she sat up and passed Yuzu a bottle of water which the blonde happily accepted.

"Better…...thanks to you." Yuzu had her head down as she finished her sentence, she felt like she should apologise for all the hurtful things she had said to the raven haired woman but she honestly didn't know where or how to start.

-Ring ring-

Yuzu jumped as she heard the phone ring. Mei immediately answered.

"Hello Harumin…."

'_Harumin? Since when were Mei and Harumin on a first name basis?' _Yuzu thought as she sat and waited for the call to finish.

As soon as Mei ended the phone call she turned to Yuzu and spoke in her neutral tone.

"Yuzu, I need you to have a shower, Harumin will be here soon to pick us up."

Yuzu looked at herself as she realised that she was still in the same clothes and looked like a total train wreck.

Before she could answer Mei, the raven haired woman spoke again.

"Harumin is bringing you a change of clothes, Haruka is waiting for us."

Yuzu didn't have to be told twice as she went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

As Mei said, Harumin was at the hotel just as Yuzu finished her shower. Yuzu apologised to her friend and she got changed into a fresh set of clothes.

Harumin and Mei both waited outside the bedroom for the blonde. Once she exited the bedroom they both saw the depressed look on Yuzu's face.

"Yuzucchi?" Harumin looked to her best friend.

Yuzu kept her head down as she spoke out loud, "There is so much I have to organise for Mama's…." Yuzu couldn't say the word out loud but luckily for her, both Harumin and Mei had her back.

Harumin pulled her friend into a side hug as she spoke, "Don't worry about any of that, it's all been taken care of Yuzucchi."

Yuzu looked at her friend, she truly loved Harumin. She was like a sister and she knew that they would be friends for life. But the next sentence that left Harumin's mouth had Yuzu filled with guilt again.

"Don't thank me, it was Mei that did all the organising, all I had to do was make a couple of phone calls. She pretty much did everything else."

Yuzu looked up and locked eyes with Mei. A mix of emotions stirred inside of her. Mei always had this mysterious caring side that she hid from the world.

Smiling warmly at Mei, Yuzu pulled her stepsister into a hug as she spoke, "Thank you Mei, for everything."

Pulling back and looking to her best friend and ex lover Yuzu spoke again.

"Let's go home."

"I'm home!" Yuzu called out. She didn't have to wait long as Haruka came running down the hall and tackled her Mama as she cried into her arms.

"M…...Mama…..Granny…...is…."

Yuzu rocked her baby back and forth as she let the tears fall and tried to comfort her little girl.

"I know baby girl."

Everyone looked at the mother and daughter having a moment in the doorway and decided to leave them for a bit.

Sho started asking Mei questions straight away and asked if she had heard from Itsuki. To Mei's surprise Itsuki hadn't been in contact with Sho or anyone since the night before.

Turning and looking back to Yuzu and Haruka hugging, Mei pushed all her family problems aside as she knew that she had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment.

After settling Haruka down, Yuzu, Harumin, Mei, Sho, Matsuri and even Himeko came as they all discussed the schedule for Ume's funeral.

Yuzu looked around the table of adults and thought about how lucky she was to have so many amazing people in her life that helped and supported her.

-Knock knock-

Everyone looked at each other as they all thought the same thing, '_Everyone is here, so who could that be?'_ Yuzu went to answer the door, but Mei quickly stood up and said, "I'll get it."

Once she opened the door Mei was met with a very angry Itsuki.

"Itsuki." Was all that Mei spoke as she looked at her cousin.

"Mei." Was all that Itsuki spoke back as he looked at his violet eyed cousin.

"Mei, who is it?" Yuzu asked as she came to the front door and saw Itsuki and Mei having what looked like a standoff.

Looking passed Mei and over to Yuzu. Itsuki spoke in a serious, professional tone as he pulled out some papers and handed them to Yuzu.

"What is this?" Yuzu asked as she looked at the uncharacteristically cold Itsuki.

Keeping a serious expression on his face Itsuki answered,

"Custody papers for Haruka."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HEY EVERYONE, GLAD TO READ THAT YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

**HAPPY READING**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Yuzu couldn't believe what she had just heard. The stupefied blonde looked down, at the document Itsuki referenced, in shock thinking, 'WTF!'

Mei took in the sight of the confused blonde and then shifted her attention to her cousin. 'Is he really going to do this?' Mei thought to herself as she noticed Yuzu's hand started to tremble. Without consciously thinking, Mei moved closer, trying to more closely examine the documents that her distraught love looked like she was about to drop to the floor.

Yuzu felt like her whole world was crashing down around her as she read the words on the piece of paper over and over… 'Child Custody...Plaintiff...Defendant…'

"Yuzucchi, Mei what's wron-"

Harumin was cut off as Mei gently placed her palms on the shocked blonde's shoulders to guide Yuzu closer towards her best friend and then spoke.

"Harumin, please take Yuzu inside, Itsuki and I have some things to discuss."

As Mei reserved all of her kindness and gentleness for Yuzu in that moment, she simultaneously channeled all of her shrewd chairwoman tenacity and aloof displeasure toward Itsuki.

Harumin looked over Mei's shoulder and saw Itsuki smirking at her as he stood in the doorway. He still seemed to underestimate his younger cousin.

Soon, Harumin's eyes trailed down to the piece of paper Yuzu was holding precariously. Her eyes went wide as she realised what the paper was for. It took all her restraint to refrain from lunging at Itsuki and wringing his neck.

Turning to lead herself and the blonde chef inside, Harumin spoke one last time before the door was closed.

"Call me if you need anything Prez."

Harumin's eyes locked on Itsuki's and he felt a chill run down his spine. But trying to keep his composure he gave a wink and a wave as Harumin and Yuzu went back inside.

"Hey, what's wrong with Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked as she glanced at her childhood friend who looked like she had just seen a ghost. All eyes were on Yuzu as she sat down with the paper still in her hands.

Gently taking the paper from her friend Harumin placed it in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

"WHAT!?" Matsuri was the first to speak as she read the paper.

"He's got to be joking!" Himeko was the next to speak.

"No, this has to be a misunderstanding." Sho was the next to grab the document as he skimmed the contents.

Yuzu sat at the table in a daze, she felt like she had already hit rock bottom and now this!?

'Seriously?! Can I not catch a break? Life can't really be this cruel.' But before Yuzu lost herself in a sea of self-doubt she shook her head. 'This is my life, not some twisted Korean Drama!' Then, suddenly calming thoughts of Ume interrupted her mild melt down. It was if Yuzu could sense her mother's presence surrounding her, 'You got this Bub.'

"Mama?"

Yuzu turned her head to the side as she felt a small hand grab on to her.

Looking into her daughter's eyes made Yuzu's heart clench even more. Yet, sensing her mother's encouraging presence the previously frazzled blonde attempted to recenter herself so she could get a better handle on the situation. After all, who better to advocate for Haruka's future, then the woman who had raised her as a single mum?

The thought of anyone taking her baby away made her feel physically sick. After the roller coaster of the past five years, Yuzu openly acknowledged she wasn't perfect. Yet despite her downward spiral into alcohol and drugs, and all the grief that had come with that finally in the best position of her life professionally. Her personal life was just starting to brighten up too. Just as she was about to succumb to self-pity an indescribable rage overcame her instead and before she knew it, she found her body moving on its own as she headed back towards the front door with everyone following her.

"Wait Yuzucchi, don't do anything rash, he could use it against you!"

Harumin tried to reason with her friend as she saw the clear determination in her emerald eyes as she rushed toward where she and Harumin had left the pair of Aihara cousins.

"No one is taking my…."

Yuzu swung the door open just as she went to finish her sentence. But the rest of the words died on her tongue at the sight in front of her. Itsuki and Mei were nowhere to be found. Just as the bewildered blonde was about to shift back into panic mode her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She shakily snatched it and read, 'Yuzu, I'm taking Itsuki back to the mansion where my legal team awaits our arrival. -Mei'

**BACK AT AIHARA MANSION….**

As the Aihara cousins' limo pulled through the estate gates Itsuki remained confident. He assumed Mei had brought him to the mansion to privately beg him to drop his custody demands. Little did the small time drug hustler realize he was more like a lamb being guided into the lion's den. He silently smirked at his cousin who was calmly seated across from him. Mei's legs were crossed and palms planted firmly on her lap after having sent a brief text message. As she silently observed Itsuki Mei wondered, 'Has he always been so obnoxious? If it weren't for his physical features, I'd never believe we were related.' The raven haired woman shuddered as she thought about the unscrupulous man staring back at her.

Finally, they arrived. Itsuki followed his younger cousin into the conference room Sho had set up prior, for impromptu business meetings at the mansion. Itsuki's confidence soon started to wane as he noticed several individuals, he didn't recognize, waiting for he and Mei to join them at the conference table. Miscellaneous documents and photographs were strewn across the table and Itsuki felt his chest tighten as he awkwardly sat next to Mei. His palms started to sweat so he hid them beneath the table as the first gentlemen who appeared to be the man in charge addressed him directly.

'Aihara Itsuki, my name is Hirayama Akihiro. I, along with my colleagues represent Aihara Mei-san. Please review the documents presented before you, as they pertain to both your vested interest in the former Chairman's will as well as the upcoming custody case you have brought against Aihara Yuzu-san.'

Still in shock, Itsuki's heart was practically audible as he skimmed a collection of surveillance photos, embezzlement charges and even a few depositions from some of his drug clients. But just as quickly as he had panicked, Itsuki recalled his back up plan if he were ever to be caught in his shady business deals by his stern younger cousin. He recomposed himself, steadied his heart rate and smirked at Hirayama.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE APARTMENT…**

Yuzu spent the rest of the day with Haruka, her phone on 'Do Not Disturb.' She had finally followed up with Mayu a few hours earlier and was thankful her sous chef was so reliable and trustworthy. Mei's brief text had put the young chef's mind at ease temporarily. But as soon as her daughter fell asleep, Yuzu suddenly felt a shiver down her back, a queasy sensation that something wasn't quite right.

Ironically, the odd feeling lingered with Yuzu as she received a most unexpected phone call. Ordinarily, given her present state of mind, the blonde would have ignored the call, letting it go to voicemail. Yet, she felt compelled to answer.

**RING RING**

"Yuzu-chan?" A strangely familiar, voice greeted Yuzu on the other line.

"Udagawa-san, is that you? I'm so sorry for striking you the last time we met! I was …"

Before she could complete her apology, Udagawa interjected.

"I totally understand my friend. So much has happened, unintended deception and good intentions gone astray. I just want to help make sure that my mistakes don't hurt anyone else anymore."

As Yuzu listened to her former boss, she just became more confused.

"What are you trying to tell me Udagawa? You're being so vague. Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

Yuzu was already on edge, the additional uncertainty in her former boss's voice was almost unbearable.

"Boss, boss? Still there?" Yuzu could hardly believe what she was hearing. It sounded like muffled crying in the background as Udagawa cleared his throat.

By this time Yuzu had walked into the kitchen for a cold glass of water, eagerly awaiting Udagawa's response.

Suddenly, it was as if the floodgates had opened as Yuzu listened to Mei's ex husband pour out his heart to her over the next hour. His revelations shook Yuzu, but she remained silent, intent on not missing any details. She hadn't realized how much Mei had sacrificed over the last ten years.

Once Udagawa was silent, Yuzu finally responded.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information Udagawa-san. I really needed to hear the entire truth. I had no idea."

Udagawa, was silent. He could hardly believe he had revealed his deepest secrets to his former employee, even though she had become like a younger sister to him. But when Itsuki had contacted him via text earlier that day Udagawa shifted immediately into 'fight or flight mode' and the hormones drove him to reach out to Yuzu, without even thinking. Would the blonde be the answer to his prayers?

Before, hanging up the line Yuzu remembered a song Haru had shared with her after she had managed to crawl out of her downward spiral.

"Hey Boss, please take a moment to check out this link I'm about to send you. It's a video to a song one of my dearest friends shared with me after I had just pulled my life back together. Promise me you'll listen to it, ok?"

Taking a deep breath, still sitting at the kitchen table, Yuzu scrolled through her phone and found the link she wanted to share. Almost immediately, Udagawa saw the link appear in their message thread and clicked on it.

"Thanks for hearing me out Yuzu-chan. It helps getting all of that off of my chest. I am clicking on the link now. I haven't heard from Mei. Please give her my regards and I want you to know that I will do whatever I need to do to ensure my past mistakes don't wreak havoc on your future."

Before Yuzu could say another word she heard a click on the line indicating Udagawa had hung up.

Since the link she sent was still on her phone _(__ watch?v=HSgEvM3aptw__)_ the blonde decided to listen to the song again. 'It'll be a good reminder.' She thought as she put her earbuds in and left the kitchen to return to Haruka's room, while listening to the song, _Ambling Alp by Yeasayer._

'_Now kid I know I haven't been a perfect man_

_And I've avoided doing things I know I can_

_But if I've learned one thing to tattoo on my arm_

_Or burn into my thumb it would be that_

_You must stick up for yourself son'_

She quietly entered, seeing her daughter still fast asleep hugging her cherished bear. As Yuzu approached the bed she noticed a bit of dried up drool on the bear, indicating that Haruka was indeed fast asleep.

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Oh Max Schmeling was a formidable foe_

_The Ambling Alp was too at least that's what I'm told_

_But if you learn one thing you've learned it well_

_In June you must give fascists hell_

'Man, I forgot how much this song resonated with me back then.'

Yuzu, smiled a small smile as she remembered how hard she thought life was back when Mei had initially left and how mad at the world she had been.

_They'll run but they can't hide_

_You must stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

Despite all the curveballs life through at her, no matter that she had crashed and burned, she had managed to pull herself back together. She just needed to remember that she could do whatever she set her mind to accomplish.

_And when those thunder clouds are cryin'_

_(In the skies, in the skies)_

_And when those fireflies keep shining,_

_(In your eyes, in your eyes)_

_Keep your mind on the time,_

_With your ass on the line,_

_Keep your fleet feet sliding_

_(Side, to the side)_

'I'm never giving up again. I have two loves to fight for now.' Yuzu felt a renewed sense of purpose and confidence. Any doubts that had surfaced because of Itsuki's custody claims started to disintegrate.

_Now the world can be an unfair place at times_

_But your lows will have their compliment of highs_

_And if anyone should cheat you_

_Take advantage of or beat you raise your head_

_And wear your wounds with pride_

_You must stick up for yourself son_

_As Yuzu, slowly joined her little girl and cradled both she and the treasured stuffed animal, the newly invigorated emerald eyed chef thought to herself, 'Mama, thank you for always being there for me. Your unconditional love saved me.'_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

_Stick up for yourself son_

_Never mind what anybody else done_

'Now, it's time I rescued myself, Mama.''

As Yuzu thought back to Haruka's birthday when Ume had played paparazzi and caught several precious moments, a single tear drop fell from Yuzu's eyelash as she asked in a whisper, "Mama, you knew all along it would be Mei by my side, didn't you?"

-Knock Knock-

Yuzu slowly lifted her head to see Himeko standing at the door with a concerned expression on her face as she spoke in a low tone.

"Yuzu can we talk for a minute?"

**BACK AT AIHARA MANSION**

Revitalized by thoughts of his back up plan, Itsuki surprised Mei and her battalion of lawyers as his posture straightened and he declared,"None of this rubbish will see the light of day!"

Then, the crude young Aihara had the audacity to stand and slide up to Mei and whisper in her ear with a devilish lilt in his voice, "I know about Udagawa-san."

Mei's eyes widened as she registered what her cousin had just said.

Turning her attention to her attorneys Mei politely asked her legal team to leave them alone for a few minutes.

Once the door was closed Mei looked at Itsuki with pure determination in her eyes as she spoke "What do you want Itsuki?"

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Yuzu let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her bedroom door, it was way beyond midnight but the information that Himeko had just shared, twisted Yuzu's stomach in knots and her mind reeling.

"Damn you Mei!" Yuzu muttered to herself as she gripped her heart.

With her eyes widening Yuzu looked down at her hand, old memories of the time she and Mei had spent together when they were younger flooded her mind.

'Why does she always have to try and do everything by herself?' Yuzu thought as she threw herself onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Everything seemed like a dream and Yuzu had only one thing that would assure her that everything that she and Mei went through was real.

Shuffling over to the side of the bed Yuzu slowly opened her bedside drawer.

"Huh?"

Yuzu had a confused look as she saw an envelope. Grabbing it she recognised the handwriting as Mei's.

Yuzu felt her heartbeat quicken and her palms become sweaty as she held the envelope above her head and stared at it intensely. She could see the shadow of something inside, Yuzu felt her heart sink as she knew that shape anywhere.

"Mei's ring?"

Hundreds more thoughts ran through Yuzu's mind. It had truly been a long day and she wasn't sure how much more her heart or mind could take as she contemplated, 'Should I open it?'

Her heart raced as Yuzu started to fear the worst. Had Mei come to the realization that what they had shared, the connection they had forged in their youth and confirmed when they confessed their feelings had all been a farce? Then, the emerald eyed beauty shook her head as she wondered, 'When did Mei leave this here? Why would she put it in my drawer?'

Following a deep sigh, clenching the unopened envelope, terribly drained and at her wit's end, Yuzu dragged herself to the kitchen for a glass of water but stopped with her hand on the refrigerator door as she thought,'Seriously, I need a shot of courage or something.'

As she opened the refrigerator door she looked at the bottles in the door of the fridge. She immediately shut the door and sat at the kitchen table with her head hung low, with both hands stroking her temple.

Suddenly, the tense silence of the room was interrupted.

RING, RING.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
